My True Goddess… (Two-Shot)
by Warlus999
Summary: "Aah… Estuviste a mi lado, todo este tiempo… Mi verdadera Diosa… Luz de Luna que me guía…"
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **My True Goddess…

**Categoría:** Anime/Manga Crossover » Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka + Bloodborne.

**Autor:** Warlus999.

**Idioma:** Español**;** **Rating: **T.

**Género:** Fantasía/Aventura.

**Publicado:** 04-15-19**;** **Actualizado:** 04-19-19.

**Capítulos:** 2**;** **Palabras:** 25,053.

* * *

"Aah… Estuviste a mi lado, todo este tiempo… Mi verdadera Diosa… Luz de Luna que me guía…"

* * *

**'Bloodborne':** Ludwig, the Holy Blade.

**'Dungeon ni Deai o Motomeru no wa Machigatte Iru Darou ka**':**** Bell Cranel.

**Objetivo:** I.P.D.M (Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)

**[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**(N/A):** Por favor… Ténganme paciencia.

Recientemente acabo de terminarme las tres primeras [Light Novels] de DanMachi, y el DLC: The Old Hunters; así que si ven algún tipo de error o descuido de mi parte en las narraciones, descripciones o diálogos fuera de personaje, agradecería que lo tomaran como mi propia obra original, en vez de algún tipo de invitación a llenarme la caja de reviews con insultos o amenazas de muerte.

Literalmente esta idea se me salió de la nada. Fue como un parpadeo instantáneo e insignificante. Ocurrió cuando visitaba sin reparo o emoción alguna, algunos de los tantos foros del fandom de DanMachi, y me leía al corriente las obras de "Paleblood" y "Rabbit of the Moon".

Vaya que Arrixam y Born of Prayers son unos verdaderos genios…

… Todos los derechos de mención a ellos…

Solo me basto finalizarme el DLC; verme los video-lore de Ludwig, de parte de Khrey y de Raquel Cornejo para inspirarme; oírme las sublimes y extraordinarias piezas de "Paleblood Moon" de Miracle Of Sound y "No One Hill Save You" de Aviators…

… Todos los derechos de mención a ellos…

Y, ¡Boom! ¡Aquí estoy!

Traté con todo mi esfuerzo de apegarme a las personalidades de los personajes originales; y de ajustarme a los contextos y escenarios correspondientes a la propia cronología en la que se ubica la historia de DanMachi.

Personalmente… creo que me salieron bastante bien…

Usé mi propio estilo de escritura y lo acomodé lo más que pude a todos los acontecimientos enredados en esto. Incluso releí las tres novelas mencionadas a la par que escribía esto, para así poder usarlas de anclas narrativas…

Lejos de eso… No tengo nada más que objetar.

Así que…

… Sin nada más que decir; además de que lo lean con suma atención y lentitud, debido a la gran cantidad de detalles que le puse a esta cosa; solo disfrútenlo.

¡Bye!

Fin de **(N/A).** Je.

* * *

"Nacemos de la sangre… Nos hacemos hombres con la sangre… Morimos por la sangre… Nuestros ojos aún no se han abierto… Teme a la Sangre Antigua."

Provost Willem

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

**[…]**

* * *

No podía ver…

La oscuridad absoluta lo rodeaba…

O quizás era la nada misma…

Sea lo que sea, él no querría saberlo…

De verdad… No querría…

Incluso cuando aquellos duendecillos de luz se le aparecieron en mitad de esas vastas tinieblas…

Él no querría…

Incluso cuando en susurros intangibles, ellos le ofrecieron una guía para así poder atravesar ese negro manto…

El no querría…

¡Incluso cuando le empezaron a colocar aquellos ojos en su cerebro, haciéndole digno y capaz de ver en lo profundo de aquella oscuridad! ¡Y ellos le gritaban que los abriera y observara la realidad de aquel plano que hasta ese momento había estado afuera de su alcance, y que ahora estaba en la palma de su mano…!

¡Él no querría!

¡Él no abriría los ojos!

¡ÉL NO QUERRÍA!

… Pero fue inútil…

… Ellos le obligaron a abrirlos…

Y aun así… Viendo el espacio infinito e indiferente… Con aquellos tonos verdosos y brillantes que lo atraían como cual polilla… Y aquellos seres enormes cubiertos de tentáculos y carne mórbida…

Él no querría saber lo que le estaba pasando… Aun si ya podía saberlo… No querría…

Solo se dejo guiar por aquellos juguetones duendecillos de luz, que lo llevaron de la mano hacia lo profundo de ese abismo…

De aquel cosmos…

* * *

**[I]**

* * *

Hoy era un día particularmente normal. Un día como otro entrando en el gigantesco calabozo junto a su, no tan reciente, [Supporter], Liliruca Arde o simplemente llamada 'Lili'; bajando directamente a los últimos [Pisos Superiores] después de encontrar los primerizos demasiado simples ya a este punto.

Debido a diferentes situaciones, una las cuales era mejor no mencionar debido a la incomodad que de seguro transmitiría, Bell Cranel y Lili no usaban sus típicos atuendos. Bell usaba un simple traje de ciudadano que lo asimilaba más a un compañero de baja categoría; y Lili, usaba su propia armadura blanca como el marfil, que junto a su cambio de magia de apariencia, [Cinder Ella], la hacía lucir más como una aventurera de clase media.

Cambiaron roles, específicamente para que ciertas personas no encontraran a su reciente amiga, por así decirlo, y no fueran tras él y su [Goddess].

Bell contuvo un suspiro al recordar tales pensamientos mientras bajaba por las escaleras que conducían al 9º Piso. Realmente, todas estas situaciones eran muy andrajosas y complicadas, y si bien sus recientes movimientos evasivos los mantendrían a salvo, eran solo temporales.

Algún día tendría que afrontar de frente a la [Soma Familia], y nada de lo que hiciera lo prevendría de aquello. Todo tenía un final, y Bell tenía que encontrar una nueva ruta de escape para cuando llegue ese final.

Pero dejando esos problemas de lado… Realmente los tiempos actuales, eran muy gratificantes y relajantes.

El [Dungeon] no cambiaba para nada, los aventureros que todos los días subían y bajaban no cambiaban en lo absoluto, sus sentimientos inherentes e infantiles por cierta rubia no se entremezclaban…

Pero… Sentía que de alguna manera, él mismo cambiaba…

Cambiaba más constantemente de lo que él esperaba. Lo sentía, sentía que algo en su interior cambió de la misma forma desde aquel salvamento del [Minotaur] y el infortunio con Lili. Y esto ultimo sucedió hace por lo menos una semana…

A menudo se lo decía a su [Goddess], pero ella siempre lo evadía de una forma que casi le parecía infantil; lo que obviamente no era, ya que definidamente había una razón fuera de su comprensión mortal, en cuestión a las acciones de las confundibles e inverosímiles deidades; y lo golpeaba para que aquellos pensamientos abandonaran su mente.

Él de seguro no estaba creciendo más allá de lo real; siendo que apenas habían pasado mes y medio desde su registro, y ya estaba abriéndose paso al 10º Piso, algo completamente irreal e imposible según los estándares comunes; y de seguro su diosa no le estaba ocultando información de suma importancia que explicara todos estos sucesos, y dejaba sus sentimientos personales con un hijo como él de lado para mutuo beneficio…

Si… Eso de seguro estaba pasando… Debería de haber otra explicación para aquellos extraños sueños que había empezado a tener, desde hace no más de un par de días…

—¿Bell-sama?—

La voz de una Lili confundida y una ceja levantada lo sacó de sus pensamientos íntimos arraigados. Bell la miro de vuelta con una mirada confundida mientras le daba una sonrisa pequeña en instinto.

—Oh, Lili. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasa?—

Dijo con un tono de cierto sentimentalismo, para luego la [Supporter] solo lo mirara con una mirada intangible ante tales preguntas dadas en la situación actual.

—… Ya puede sacar su Daga de su cráneo—

—¿Eh?—

Y volteando a mirar hacia su brazo, que en ese momento se sentía algo pesado y viscoso ahora que se daba cuenta, vio como este se encontraba incrustado sin piedad en el cráneo de una [Wall Shadow], atravesándola de lado a lado con su [Hestia Knife].

El monstruo aún seguía consciente. Al menos lo suficiente para agitarse ante su estado como cual animal acorralado… Había atravesado su cabeza sin siquiera tocar alguna parte esencial de su cerebro…

Bell se quedo completamente quieto unos segundos, y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

Pronto, Lili solo raspó su garganta en sintonía, para luego Bell sacudiera su cabeza con comprensión y extrajera de un solo movimiento su mano enterrada en carne de la [Wall Shadow], y esta pronto cayera muerta al suelo haciéndose ceniza en un segundo.

Bell se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo con su mano limpia.

—Lo siento…—

—Ha estado muy pensativo últimamente, Bell-sama. Ya ha aniquilado a una decena de monstruos con la cabeza sumida, que Lili ya empezaba a creer que era una especie de sonámbulo—

La [Pallum] dijo aquellas palabras mientras miraba a su detrás demostrando las cantidades de charcos de sangre que diversos monstruos dejaron en su conversión de muerte. Las piedras ya habían sido reunidas por ella, y mientras agarraba la ultima de la reciente [Wall Shadow], solo le dio al aventurero un entre-cerrojo interrogativo.

Bell solo pudo emitir una risa vacía.

¿Qué pasaba realmente con él? Hace pocos días, estaba como siempre caminando con naturalidad hacia el [Dungeon]; y ahora, actuaba como un sordomudo ante la realidad del mundo.

Hestia-sama le dijo que posiblemente era por la gran cantidad acumulada de presión y preocupaciones variadas, de los últimos días con todas esas situaciones con la [Soma Familia] y Lili.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez sus inseguridades sobre el futuro y paranoia ante todos los problemas que estaba atravesando; lo llevaron a actuar de esta manera tan extraña y altanera.

En especial… con aquellos diminutos seres de luz que lo reconfortaban en sus sueños vacíos y repletos de oscuridad…

—Bell-sama… Ya puede extraer su mano del pecho de esa [Killer Ant]—

—… Lo siento…—

* * *

**[II]**

* * *

Nada cambió. No ocurrió ningún evento especial que fuera rescatable en toda la semana.

Esa era la situación de todos los días de ambos compañeros de diferentes familias después de comenzar sus continuas pequeñas expediciones al 10º Piso. Recién se cumplía una semana desde la adición total de Lili a la [Hestia Familia] como miembro honorario e integrante atemporal, debido a sus problemas personales con la [Soma Familia] y, que peculiarmente, estaba unida a ella por nacimiento.

Seis días habían pasado. Dos días en los que lejos de las alucinaciones de visión de Bell, no mostraban nada relevante. Después de un par de llamados, el peliblanco salía por completo de su estupor y volvía a ser aquella persona amigable e inocente que siempre conoció.

Excepto por ese día…

El séptimo y ultimo de su peculiar semana…

Durante casi toda la mañana y la tarde, Bell y Lili; que ya habían intercambiado a sus atuendos originales después de ingresar con efectividad al piso deseado; prosiguieron a matar monstruos de alta estirpe y recolectar sus respectivas piedras mágicas de diferentes tamaños, como todos los días.

Hubo ocasiones en las que Bell siempre se salía del margen y mataba monstruos con tal agilidad como si estuviera danzando en el mundo onírico. Claro, siempre con las palabras que su [Supporter] le transmitía cuando este se alejaba, se notaba la cierta fatiga mental que el aventurero emanaba. Él volvía en sí y se disculpaba con su característica sonrisa y una mirada lejana.

Casi parecía como si estuviera soñando. Sus movimientos eran casi instintivos, era como sin siquiera necesitaba pensarlos, él podía manejar con total maestría sus dos armas predilectas, la [Dagger] y la [Hestia Knife], como si fueran algo común en su ser.

Parecía… como sino tuviera ni el más mínimo miedo en su ser…

Lili estaba preocupada, y no era para menos, después de todo, su infantil y empalagoso compañero estaba cada vez más perdido, y los efectos de sus palabras de intervención con cada día que pasaba, se hacían más inútiles y distantes.

Incluso hubo una ocasión, en la que tuvo que gritar para que su amado aventurero reaccionara después de enfrentarse a un [Ogre] en una larga habitación; casi parecida, irónicamente, al territorio donde la fugaz traición que le había provocado tiempo atrás había sucedido; y él no salía de su catarsis después de haberle atravesado ambos ojos con sus dos dagas y apuñalado el cerebro.

Ya estaba muerto y derrotado, no había ninguna razón para abrir su estomago como cual cerdo antes de que su cuerpo se disolviera en humo…

La [Pallum] estaba ansiosa. Su compañero y salvador estaba cambiando. Y de alguna manera, le transmitía cierto temor cada vez que veía como acababa con los monstruos con tal precisión y brutalidad, sin siquiera parpadear aun cuando la sangre volaba directamente a las cuencas de sus ojos.

Necesitaba descubrir lo que le pasaba, y rápido. Pero primero, tendría que salir del [Dungeon]. Este no era el lugar indicado para investigar sobre los hechos o interrogarlo a profundidad sobre sus acciones.

Ya que… Por alguna razón, y ella ni siquiera sabía el porque; el ambiente gradualmente le empezaba a parecer más frío y lúgubre…

—¡Lili! ¡Ven a ver esto!—

La voz llena de cierta curiosidad latente y asombro de aquel niño le llamaron su atención. Y terminando rápidamente con su trabajo de extracción de piedra al reciente [Ogre] que Bell había asesinado con un apuñalamiento en el corazón, la [Supporter] corrió con fatídica naturaleza hacia el peliblanco, que estaba al otro lado de la zona y en mitad de la niebla.

El largo territorio lleno de neblina dificultaba un poco la nitidez de su visión. Pero aun así pudo guiarse hacia la figura lejana y pequeña, donde la luz blanca resplandeciente de su armadura lo resaltaba; hacia una de las esquinas de la sala anormalmente grande.

—¿Qué pasa Bell-sa…?—

Y guardando inmediato silencio, cerrando con rapidez su boca ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, Lili no pudo evitar sentir cierta intriga y shock.

—¿Conoces esta entrada?—

Era un hecho que Lili sabia cada bendito pasillo, sala, zona y estructura del [Dungeon] desde el 1º Piso hasta el 11º. Era una importancia de sumo valor para aquellos novatos que se aventuraban en el calabozo a recientes pasos, y para sus antiguas fechorías cuando aun no había conocido a Bell; la cual se le había instruido a si misma desde joven edad.

Se lo había memorizado una y otra vez hasta que su cerebro grabara detalladamente cada mínimo milímetro cuadrado de los mapas de todos esos pisos. Conocía a la perfección cada zona de regeneración, el tiempo de la reaparición de los monstruos y sus tipos respectivos de nacimientos, e incluso los múltiples atajos a través de los pisos.

Por lo que… La puerta de un bronce dorado, con unos grabados extraños y desconocidos, junto a figuras extrañas que iban más allá de su lenguaje nativo, y el hecho que parecía más una tapilla escurridiza de alguna clase de caja fuerte de almacenaje, perteneciente al [Guild] que otra cosa… Fue un gran impacto para ella.

… Aquella puerta no debería estar ahí… Ni siquiera existía en los registros infalibles de los aventureros más reconocidos que habían trazado los mapas hace bastante tiempo atrás. En las eras de los héroes de leyenda…

Era algo inaudito…

—N-no. Lili no reconoce para nada esta entrada, Bell-sama—

Y respondiendo a la pregunta que su único compañero y amigo negado había redactado, Lili solo se quedo en su lugar como una estatua mirando aquella puerta, mientras Bell solo devolvía su mirada hacia ella y entre la puerta con cierta confusión y curiosidad.

Lo más sensato en ese mismo momento sería regresar a las salas comunes del 1º Piso y dar por finalizado su recorrido habitual y semanal. Para luego, cuando estuvieran intercambiando las piedras en el [Guild], Bell notificara a su representante sobre dicho descubrimiento.

Era lo más lógico a hacer. No sabían que había detrás de esa puerta. Ni siquiera Lili, quien era como una guía perfecta encarnada para los novatos, conocía este pasaje.

Podría haber lo que sea. Y sea lo que fuera, de seguro era sumamente peligroso para todo aventurero que se adentrara en el [Dungeon].

Lo desconocido siempre era peligroso. Y era mejor siempre evitarlo…

Sin embargo… Bell solamente pudo posar su mirada inquisitiva sobre la puerta.

Algo le atraía hacia ella. Algo sumamente adictivo y desconocido para su mente humana, lo llamaba con cual fervor que lo único que querría, era levantar aquella puerta de acero y agarrar lo que fuera que había ahí dentro.

Su mente se vacío. Todos sus pensamientos lejanos se esfumaron. Las promesas de prudencia absoluta que le hizo a Hestia y Eina se fueron. Sus sentimientos infantiles e inalcanzables por Aiz Wallenstein se volvieron humo. Las recomendaciones de sabiduría de Lili se desvanecieron…

… La sonrisa atípica de su abuelo; aquel signo del más importante héroe que siempre lo guiaba cuando fuera necesario en los momentos más difíciles; se apagó por un segundo, mientras Bell contemplaba los grabados incomprensibles en la puerta delante de él.

Tenía que abrirla…

Podría abrirla…

… Y querría abrirla…

Así, que sin más preámbulos o distracciones, guardando ambas dagas en sus respectivas fundas, a la vez que le pedía a Lili que retrocediera; quien no pudo objeción o regaño alguno ante sus acciones impertinentes e idiotas; solo pudo ver como Bell se agachaba con fuerza en el suelo delante de aquella puerta y la levantaba con lenta velocidad mientras el polvo solido se resbalaba de entre los extremos de su oxido marco, cayendo en línea recta sobre sus hombros.

Bell recuperó su conciencia, y para cuando lo hizo, él ya se encontraba encaminándose hacia el interior del oscuro pasillo junto a Lili, cogiendo una antorcha pegada en el muro lateral y cercano, guiándose por los reflejos de los diminutos duendecillos de luz que lo guiaban por su ciego camino…

* * *

**[III]**

* * *

Hestia gimió una vez más cuando el reloj que colgaba sin cuidado, marcó nuevamente otra hora en punto.

—Uwa~… Ya se están tardando mucho…—

Doce horas, y Bell ni Lili habían vuelto después de haberse adentrado en el [Dungeon] y organizaran otra especie de fiesta parcial y pequeña hacia el 10º Piso.

Bell ya tenía el nivel adecuado para ese piso, y sin dudas el protegería a Lili con su vida si fuera necesario.

Él no era estupido. Inocente, pero no estupido. Él sabría cuando un oponente no era el adecuado para él y huiría junto a la [Pallum] antes que algo realmente malo sucediera. Esa era su recurrente actitud, y él ya no la veía como algo bajo o degradante después de escuchar una y otra vez sus propios consejos y los de su instructora. Él ya sabía a este punto que aquella era una estrategia totalmente valida para alguien con su nivel e incluso para otros de un nivel superior.

Correr y vivir otro día. Que a morir sin ninguna recompensa…

Un aventurero no debería ir de aventuras…

Esas eran las fases que en el cerebro de su pequeño hijo se habían arraigado después de casi morir tres veces al alrededor de ese mes.

Hestia frunció el ceño en apelación. Sabía que las expediciones eran demasiado largas entre los aventureros. Después de todo, el 30º Piso se tardaba alrededor de una semana en alcanzarse. Y si bien Bell ya se había tardado una vez una eternidad en volver, nunca lo había hecho en un periodo mayor a ocho horas.

Estaba ciertamente preocupada. Y los pensamientos más oscuros poco a poco empezaban a parecer en su conciencia, a la vez que balanceaba sus pies y cabeza en negación, haciendo que por accidente casi se cayeran los platos de cena que había traído especialmente para Bell, Lili y ella.

Lo mismo que siempre. Patatas fritas que habían quedado de sobra en su trabajo parcial, y que para agregarles un poco de sabor, agregó unas cuantas especies robadas de los clientes y la cocina, almacenándolas en un envase de conservación; también prestado sin preguntar; al querer darle a sus queridos hijos una merecida comida.

Bell se merecía algo mejor que todo lo que le sucedía después de todos los sucesos que habían pasado. Él se merecía algo mejor después de su constante cuidado y preocupación hacia una diosa inútil entre el [Heaven], y que él mismo creía que era asombrosa.

Lili, por su parte, si bien no era una santa y mayoritariamente trató de robarle a su Bell a escondidas… Ya la trataba como alguien más de su familia, a pesar de que técnicamente no lo era. Si Bell podía confiar de nuevo en ella, y ella ya se lamentaba de corazón por lo ocurrido, Hestia no tenía ninguna excusa para excluirla de su pequeño circulo social.

Al menos ella podría quedarse con un tercio de toda su comida…

Hestia no pudo emanar un suspiro sacando otra vez esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Era el inicio. Eso se repetía constantemente. Todas las familias empezaban con algo y crecían lentamente. No tenía que esperar un salto repentino a la fama y fortuna, comodidad y lujos, en tan solo un par de años.

No después de haberse quedado casi por una década bajo el cuidado de su amiga y como un parasito vivir bajo su techo.

Hestia le debía tanto a Hephaestus y Bell, que parecía que nunca se le acabarían los problemas.

Pero aun así… había esperanza.

Esperanza que todo cambiaria con el tiempo. Que todos los problemas se resolverían si trabajan juntos y ella empezaba a actuar más como el modelo que Bell tenía sobre su divinidad, y arreglara todas las deudas aún ocultas que poseía.

Tiempo. Se necesitaba solo tiempo…

Y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo…

—Pero…— Emitiendo ese susurro con vacía expresión, Hestia solo entrecerró los ojos en desdicha —No podré hacerlo, si tú no vuelves… Bell…—

Hestia se sumió en depresión. Hundiéndose lentamente en el colchón de su cama cuando otra hora fue marcada en el reloj.

… Trece horas. Ocho de la noche. Y ellos todavía no regresaban.

Su Bell no volvía…

… ¿Y si él había sido…?

—¡Diosa!—

Y pegando un grito que se escuchó por todas las ruinas de la devastada iglesia. Hestia se levantó con rapidez deshaciéndose de todo malestar y depresión, corriendo hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción oculta en su rostro; reemplazándola casi de inmediato por una cara de enojo y represión de furia.

—¡Bell!—

Hestia agarró con firmeza el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a abrirla, lista para enfrentar al incompetente tonto que la había estado haciendo esperar hasta que la comida se enfriara. Cuando, de repente y sin previsión alguna, un fuerte azote la consumió en total oscuridad…

—¿Eh?—

Fue la última palabra que pudo decir…

—¡Diosa!— Gritó Bell después de haber abierto con tal fuerza de acción la puerta a la entrada del sótano, su bienamada base principal; su única base en realidad; hecha en mitad de escombros, con un rostro sumamente preocupado y lleno de vísceras de monstruos.

Más bien… Todo su cuerpo emanaba un fuerte hedor a sangre muerta y algún que otro órgano disecado al alrededor de su cuello; sus ropas estaban destrozadas junto a su reciente entrecortado cabello y un ojo visco no natural; y la armadura de marfil, que alguna vez emanó una fuerte luz blanquecina, estaba quitada de todo estado de utilidad y elegancia cubierta de un rojo oscuro putrefacto…

Su cuerpo no era diferente. Punzadas, cortes y carne morada recorrían todo el contorno de sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, siendo vistos de entre los alijos de su ropa rasgada. Estaba prácticamente semidesnudo y con un cuerpo hecho papilla…

Todo al contraste de su rostro llenos de aprenhensión…

—¡Diosa, Lili quedó sumamente herida! ¡Necesito que venga rápidamente al [Healing Center] para que puedas firmar sus papeles! ¡Soma todavía podría no saber sobre su muerte falsificada así que necesito su permiso para que le permitan el ingreso y su recuperación! ¡Eina-san intentó todo lo que pudo, pero sin ningún supervisor o dios a cargo de Lili, no puede hacer nada!—

El joven de catorce años literalmente le había dado todo el monologo de la situación con tal nerviosismo y euforia escénica, sin detenerse una sola vez o haberse dado cuenta de la figura de su [Goddess] aplastada contra el muro con una consciencia apunto de elevarse al plano de los dioses…

Tuvo una buena vida...

—¿¡Diosa!? ¿¡DIOSA!? ¿¡HESTIA-SAMA!? ¡OH, POR ZEUS! ¡DIOSA! ¿¡ESTAS BIEN!? ¡NO SE MUERA!** ¡DIOSA~!**—

Y mientras Bell sacudía con fuerza a su querida [Goddess], que solo poseía una sonrisa boba en su rostro; una expresión según el Cranel, un poco tierna y linda; y permanecía inconciente. La gigantesca espada de plata y de unos grabados particulares, que permanecía atada en su espalda, hizo acto de presencia.

Una espada que emanaba cierta luz sideral verdosa, desde su filo…

* * *

**[IV]**

* * *

Un día después de eso, Lili empezó poco a poco abrir los ojos.

Con sumo cansancio y una sensatez casi destruida, Lili comenzó lentamente a intentar sentarse casi de manera instintiva, haciendo que los huesos en su interior crujieran. Después de haber pasado literalmente un par de días posada en la misma posición, esperando que sus extremidades se reajustaran en su cuerpo, era normal que pasara eso.

Ella hizo un gesto de resignación y se devolvió inmediatamente a su posición anterior, cuando ya no pudo soportar más el dolor.

Gimió cuando la suavidad de la cama hacia contraste con la dureza y asperidad de su piel vendada. Había vendajes cubriendo todo su cuerpo magullado. Su frente y nuca estaba completamente envueltas, y sus piernas hasta la punta de sus pies estaban encerradas en cinta medica. La fuerte y notable medicina que recorría todos sus órganos digestivos y las venas y arterias; que le daban ciertos sentimientos cosquillosos; mostraban que sea cual sea el tratamiento que le habían dado, mostraba su fruto.

Ella consumió el blanco techo arriba de ella con su mirada. Con los ojos vacíos de cualquier expresión, excepto por pequeños destellos de cierta melancolía; los recuerdos de su último viaje comenzaban a florecer en su mente.

No podía moverse. Así que no lo intento mientras las pisadas de seguramente el personal medico y el recuperación de la [Guild] pasaban delante de la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Poco a poco, sus memorias pasadas la envolvieron. Memorias de un estrecho pasillo alumbrado por la luz improvisada de Bell, la sonrisa de su compañero que carecía de cierto significado ante la oscuridad que los envolvía, y las múltiples salas pequeñas y medianas que rodeaban todo el nuevo calabozo.

Aunque se parecía más un laberinto que otra cosa, ahora que lo pensaba mejor…

Recordó salas de cierta naturaleza humana y mortal. Arquitectura que claramente era de de un tiempo muy cercano al suyo y construidas por claramente pensamientos inteligentes, junto a múltiples adornos de sumo valor provenientes de las clases altas.

El olor de las velas quemándose, la cera derretida que caía sin fin como si aquella pequeña llama pudiera arder eternamente; variados pasillos internos oscuros y andrajosos que cubrían todas la conexiones de la sala principal a la cual habían accedido; escaleras de piedra y madera improvisadas que conducían a un piso más abajo pero no lo suficiente para ser consideradas un atajo entre los pisos del [Dungeon]; posos malolientes y un sinfín de túneles subterráneos llenos de ratas deformes que se comían a otros monstruos o los restos de humanos despellejados, en medio del agua putrefacta; y elevadores que parecían funcionales con alguna clase de piedras mágicas o un peculiar dispositivo que los elevaba entre pisos internos dentro del extenso laberinto.

Todo le parecía confuso desde el primer indicio.

Ese laberinto interior que parecía más un segmento totalmente separado del [Dungeon] típico de todas los días, de seguro no fue echo originalmente como parte del mismo o siquiera debería existir ahí. Era irreal que tantos factores humanos y mortales estuvieran grabados ahí. Candelabros, antorchas, velas, linternas de aceite, escaleras, trampas de flechas, elevadores… no parecía tener sentido que eso estuviera vinculado a todo lo que el calabozo poseía.

Pero como cuales polillas, ella y Bell fueron atraídos hacia todo eso…

Hacia el inminente fuego…

Con el conejo asesinando a todo monstruo que se encontrara, dando cuchillazos con sus dagas o, si el momento lo requería, lanzando bolas de fuego incandescente; y ella recolectando toda piedra mágica que estos mismos soltaban y agarrando alguna que otro pieza de valor en oro por todo el laberinto. No pensaron muy bien toda la situación.

Ella no pensó muy bien toda la situación. Ella simplemente lo siguió por puro remordimientos e intento de compensación por sus acciones pasadas. No tuvo ni siquiera el más mínimo pensamiento lógico o de retracción cuando Bell se introdujo sin reparo a la misma oscuridad, y ella lo siguió como cual sombra.

El desasosiego que sentía deberle a Bell la había llevado a esta situación. Y juraba desde su corazón jamás volver a repetirlo, para que ella y Bell ya no actuaran como unos infantes.

En especial… Después de todo lo que había presenciado…

Se encontraron con arañas de la altura de Lili, monstruos con apariencia humana o antropomórfica que parecía más muertos vivientes que otra cosa; cada uno con un arma en mano que no era obviamente una [Landform], ya que todas eran cuchillas de acero ya oxidado o lanzas de madera reforzada; lobos o perros con una bestialidad aterradora y deformada que corrían sin descanso tras ellos…

Todo era tan irreal, pero su vanidad los redujo de su comprensión cuando se toparon con irremediables tesoros de alto valor. Cofres y ataúdes de oro, y vasijas hechas puramente de arcilla y cobre. Cadáveres con todavía collares y anillos de rubís, y armas que nunca habían visto.

Un pequeño y grueso tridente de madera y acero, con solamente dos puntas alargadas que se podían usar junto a un sostén de mano que se vinculaba a ambas partes, cubierta de todo tipo de vendas; y una espada elegante de doble filo, circular y alargada, que solo los caballeros de los reinos ficticios podrían llegar a poseer. Eran solamente un par de ejemplos de los artefactos con los que se habían topado

Lili se dejo llevar por la euforia de poder pagar todas las deudas que les debía a Bell y a Hestia, con la ligera esperanza de poder por fin salirse de la [Soma Familia]…

… Y así de seguro, unirse de manera uniforme a su propia familia y tener una vida pacifica junto a su amigo…

Más todos esos asuntos parecían reducirse a un estado insignificante para lo que a Bell le sucedía… y Lili lo sabía.

Cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con algún monstruo o tesoro, con alguna área llena a este el tope de cofres desconocidos y misteriosos; parecían completamente llenos de interés y expectación por unos cuantos segundos, para al siguiente perdieran todo brillo de avaricia y se dirigieran a la siguiente zona a investigar.

Parecía buscar algo, y cada vez que se encontraban con una cosa sumamente nueva para ellos, él se decepcionaba con facilidad y seguía con su incierto destino. A veces parándose y moviendo su cabeza entre los múltiples pasillos a elegir, para luego irse por uno con una clara muestra de perspicacia.

Lili estuvo preocupada todo el tiempo. A veces le preguntaba que era lo que buscaba, y sino fuera así, como si movía con total naturaleza por toda la mazmorra sin siquiera importarle todo lo que descubrían.

Bell solo le respondía con una sonrisa grave y una disculpa intermitente. Hubo una vez en la que le respondió en susurros con un cierto indicio de descubrir aquello que lo guiaba y sobre la existencia de algunas personas, pero al final no dio resultados.

—… Ellos me guían hacia ella. No se todavía que es lo que quieren que descubra, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… Lo puedo sentir, y no dejaré de buscar hasta que la encuentre… ¿Por donde? Ah… ¿Dónde están? ¿Se fueron?… ¡Ah! Ahí están… ¿Aquí es donde la encontraré?… Veamos… Nada… Igual que siempr… ¡Lili, detrás de ti!—

A pesar de eso, Bell permanecía todo el tiempo observándola a ojos fisgones y cuidándola desde la espalda. Haberla salvado de un pequeño [Ogre], de piel pálida y un enorme hueso de arma como mazo; cuando ni siquiera ella pudo haberlo detectado o previsto, era prueba de ello…

Horas y horas de recorridos y caminatas sin fin por todo el laberinto, fueron agobiantes para ella, literalmente estaba sucia y llena de pequeñas heridas, por alguna que otra trampa con la que se había topado por accidente, luego de lo que suponía doce horas de búsquedas.

Que una flecha casi le atravesara por haber pisado una pequeña trampilla de piedra, camuflada entre las demás baldosas de piedra en la oscuridad, y que la lanzadera fuera una estatuilla de arcilla ubicada al otro extremo del pasillo; te enseñaba las maneras muy creativas de que la gente tenía para hacer trampas.

Pero para su compañero; que solo mostraba una firmeza irreal; parecía que todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron ahí, fuera técnicamente nada para él.

Estaba cubierto de heridas y apuñaladas por haberse enfrentado a un grupo completo de aquellos escuálidos cadáveres, bañado de porquería de rata y cerdo al haber entrado como si nada en las extensas coladeras subterráneas, repleto de sangre por cada [Ogre] que había asesinado…

Bell no transmitía ninguna clase de sentimiento o sensación de su original… Parecía sinceramente otra persona…

No fue hasta que se toparon con harapiento hombre vendado, con largos cabellos negros que parecían fluir en el aire y una boca y dientes afilados como cual sanguijuela; con dos hoces de corto alcance y filo metálico deslumbrante, junta una voz gritona de pesadilla; que Lili pudo por fin abrir los ojos en temor.

Algo le traía mala espina. Algo no le gustaba. Más en específico, cuando Bell revelo una sonrisa llena de satisfacción observando el ataúd de oro detrás del monstruo sangriento, y luego entrecerrara sus cejas lanzándose de inmediato contra el monstruo.

Se lo que sea que estaba buscando, lo había encontrado…

Y sin importarle lo que fuera que estuviera en su camino, él lo destrozaría sin dudarlo para finalmente reclamarlo.

Lili sintió miedo al ver la brutal pelea entre ambos seres. Monstruo contra [Adventurer], la típica historia. Pero viendo los ojos enloquecidos de Bell, y como oscilaba sus daga más como un lobo feroz de negro pelaje contra la criatura deforme, no pudo evitar corregir su antigua expresión…

Monstruo contra [Beast]…

No fue hasta que en mitad de sus gritos de lucidez, que el monstruo se abalanzara contra ella a una velocidad de locura, acuchillándola de tajo con una de sus hoces, con tal fuerza que la arrojo hasta el otro lado de las escaleras circundantes, y cayera contra el suelo de roca; que por fin Bell demostró algo de humanidad…

—¡Lili!—

Su estomago se abrió sin piedad relevando un montón de sangre que se escurría entre sus brazos arraigados, y cuando Bell por fin pudo acabar con la bestia al haberse distraído lo suficiente con Lili; cortándole ambos tendones del cuello desde atrás para acto seguido decapitarlo de un solo tajo; saliendo por completo de su estado catatónico, solo pudo emitir una expresión de pánico cuando el suelo debajo de lili se desplomo y ella cayo en la profundidad del abismo.

Todos los fragmentos del pesado concreto y el polvo singular cayeron encima de ella. Rompiéndole varios huesos y abriendo varias fisuras en su piel.

Los monstruos la rodeaban, mostrando sus garras y dientes en medio de la oscuridad que la envolvía. Ella espero con total paciencia que Bell se lanzara de inmediato hacia ella y la salvara; haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse de su prisión de roca, intentando levantar las piedras que la aplastaban.

Pero a medida que pasaron los segundo enteros, con las bestias de andrajosos despojos y pelajes negros antropomórficos comenzando lentamente a rodearla hasta la complejidad; que ella se sumió en el terror al ver como en mitad de la luz del agujero del techo, Bell la abandonaba desde arriba del piso.

No podía creerlo…

No quería creerlo…

Sin embargo, poco a poco el miedo se acumuló en su corazón.

Ella detuvo su aliento suplicando en su garganta seca que él volviera, que regresara para salvarla como hacia siempre con aquella sonrisa de estupido.

Justo cuando una bestia se abalanzó contra ella, Lili no pudo evitar gritar.

Fue una fortuna que Bell pudiera bajar con total rapidez hacia ella partiendo verticalmente en dos al monstruo de un solo ataque, cayendo como peso pesado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas.

Arrodillado frente a Lili. Con la luz del techo sobre su cabello, y las bestias rodeándolos en la inmensa oscuridad, Bell reveló una expresión de ira y voluntad al pararse entre ambos actores, listo para defender a su [Supporter] a cualquier costo.

—**¡AH~!**—

—**¡AGRH~!**—

Oscilando aquella espada de luz heterogénea sobre su hombro, después de haber abandonado sus dagas en el piso superior junto al ataúd semiabierto…

* * *

**[V]**

* * *

Bell estaba pensativo, y si bien aquel vacío que habitó por bastante tiempo en su cerebro en los últimos días había desaparecido por completo; algo que sin duda le traía seguridad y un descanso primordial; había ciertas nuevas cuestiones que hicieron que volviera su estado de nerviosismo.

Y todos esos factores se concentraban en un único punto…

En la persona que se encontraba en el interior de la habitación enfrente suya.

Él sabía muy bien que todo había sido culpa suya. No había desgano en negarlo.

Todas las recomendaciones que su Diosa y Eina-san le habían dejado como preparativos por si algo así pasaba, los múltiples gritos llenos de reprimendas por sus acciones pasadas y las promesas que él hizo para jamás volver a repetirlas; él literalmente las había aplastado como cual basura y se había lanzado a una aventura sin siquiera estar preparado.

Bell había estado tan sumergido en su mente y en la estúpida razón de su [Guidance]; aquellos mensajeros que tan pronto desaparecieron cuando puso sus manos encima de aquella arma; que ni siquiera había pensado muy bien en su propia seguridad o en la de Lili.

Estaba sumamente arrepentido y deprimido por todo lo que había provocado… No sabía la cantidad de disculpas que tendría que dar hasta que su alma estuviera en paz consigo mismo…

La había arruinado…

Y así, con aquellos pensamientos oscuros en su mente, Bell comenzó a intentar recordar con detalle cada acción que lo hizo aparecer ante aquella desgracia.

Su combate contra aquel enemigo no la recordaba muy bien si era sincero. Había imágenes de aquel desfigurado personaje de cabello largos pero nada más que eso. Cuando apenas lo vio, todo se puso oscuro y aquellos diminutos seres de luz hicieron acto de presencia de forma repentina en su cerebro, y lo engatusaron desde lo profundo de su propia mente.

Sintió como si cada parte de su cuerpo fuera arrastrada por el viento. Se sintió libre y echado al cielo que apenas podía describir toda la euforia que sentía en ese mismo instante.

Si, eso era… Euforia.

El miedo no existía en ninguna parte. Aquel trauma que le había dejado el [Minotaur] o el [Silverback] habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro mientras aquellos seres de luz lo guiaban en sus instintos básicos…

Parecía un Monstruo…

… Una Bestia…

Pero algo era seguro, cuando escucho ambos gritos de Lili, aquellos de ayuda personal y dolor, Bell había salido peculiarmente de su trance después de haber acabado con aquel enemigo. Él no pudo salvarla cuando la desgraciada trampa abajo de la [Pallum] se había activado, y la había arrastrado a la profundidad de un nuevo piso interno en el laberinto.

El podía haberla salvado de caer. El pudo haber evitado que pasara todo eso, si se hubiera guiado por los consejos de Eina y no de aquellos duendecillos de luz.

El pudo…

… Saltar de inmediato a su rescate, en vez observar por un milisegundo aquellos ojos llenos de desesperación y miedo que oraban por su salvación, y como se iba a registrar aquel antiguo ataúd de oro que custodiaba el monstruo.

Todo en lugar de salvarla…

El pudo haberse encargado fácilmente de aquellos monstruos que rodeaban a su amiga con su dos dagas, podría haber bajado y que ella no se sumiera nuevamente en la angustia de sus traumas.

Pudo…

Podría…

Pero no lo hizo…

Corrió sin ninguna razón hacia el ataúd, lo abrió sin pestañear, agarró aquella arma que ahora mismo se sujetaba en su espalda, y para finalmente, saltar hacia el rescate de su amiga.

No había ninguna explicación del porque de sus acciones. Y ya no podía culpar a aquellos seres de luz porque ya se habían ido hace bastante tiempo. Estuvo dos días de vela por Lili, y no habían aparecido en todo ese tiempo…

Todo fue su culpa. Lili pudo haber muerto. Solo la fortuna y suerte permitieron que le pudiera salvar en el borde de la muerte.

Él no era un aventurero digno y mucho menos un héroe, o al menos eso sentía. Por que las múltiples gratitudes a sus acciones de parte de Eina-san al haber huido de ahí cuando pudo rescatar a Lili, no le decían lo mismo.

Ella le reclamo por su imprudencia ante el descubrimiento y exploración del nuevo laberinto después de que él le hubiera contado todo el cuento. Omitiendo claro esta, la aparición de los seres diminutos de luz en sus sueños y que lo guiaron hacia esa puerta misteriosa y extraña; suponiendo que lo creían alguna clase de loco.

No quiera preocupar por nada más a sus seres queridos. Por más desgraciado que sintiera ahora por mentirles, ellos tenían sus propios problemas y él ya no podía seguir buscando su guía. Y ahora… con aquella arma de plata sujeta a su espalda, con su deseo cumplido como cual niño caprichoso cuando recibía lo que quería, juro desde lo mas profundo de su ser jamás volver a sucumbir a todo lo que pasó.

Aun así… se sentía vació cuando hizo aquella promesa…

—¿Bell?—

Y saliendo por cuarta vez del interior de su mente, la voz de cierta elfo representante suya lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad; haciendo que él moviera su cabeza hacia un lado encontrándose con la figura de Eina-san a su derecha.

Mirándolo con una mirada de intriga y compasión, a diferencia de la mirada arrepentida y baja que el peliblanco poseía, Eina decidió tomar el primer paso…

—Sabes muy bien que nadie te culpa por lo que pasó. Lili salio viva y tú también, eso debería ser lo único que debería importarte ahora—

Ella decía aquellas palabras de consuelo, pero sus regaños y reprimendas anteriores cuando apenas había vuelto y explicado la situación demostraban lo contrario.

Eina intentaba de alguna manera que él se reanimara. Que volviera a aquel Bell que siempre se disculpaba por todo, y aun así seguía adelante dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias… no quería a este Bell derrotado.

Sin embargo, esta situación era un claro ejemplo de sus actos inmaduros que llevaron a una de sus amigas a esa habitación de recuperación. Así que todo lo que dijera era en vano, era la excusa perfecta para que el aventurero permaneciera en ese estado.

Así que deteniéndose de decir más, Eina solo guardo silencio acomodándose de lado con Bell, fijando su mirada también en la puerta de Lili.

—¿Ya te perdonaste?—

—… No…—

—¿Y que esperas para poder hacerlo?—

Con aquel monologo silencioso entre ambos, Bell solo pudo contener un suspiro reprimido, y con una mirada nerviosa meterse dentro de la habitación con Eina detrás de él.

Lili se encontraba acostada en la espaciosa cama blanca luego de dos días de haberle administrado y recomponer sus heridas. Una herida punzante que atravesaba el páncreas y estomago, y varios huesos rotos no era cosa que algunos días se curara. En una semana volvería a caminar, pero se necesitaría al menos un mes entero para que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera disponible de nuevo.

Bell se acerco con cautela a su cama, arrepintiéndose mentalmente de toda acción pasada que hizo hasta el momento mientras lo hacia.

La [Pallum] ya estaba despierta, y ciertamente sorprendida por la aparición de ambos personajes en su habitación. Era algo obvio que ella no se lo esperaba, así que solo pudo mirar a Bell con una mirada en blanco y silenciosa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, formando un silencio incomodo.

Y acto seguido…

—¡Lo siento!—

—¡Lo siento!—

Y gritando ambas disculpas el uno para el otro, los dos compañeros abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, mientras Bell agachaba la cabeza hacia el suelo y Lili miraba el techo en shock.

Ambos fijaron sus miradas de nuevo, y solo pudieron quedarse en silencio…

Eina solo pudo mantenerse al margen con una cierta sonrisa leve en su rostro.

—Y-yo… ¡Yo soy el que debería disculparse, te arrastre sin ninguna preparación hacia un laberinto habitado de monstruos solo pensando en sentimiento inmaduros y te puse en peligro! ¡Y cuando tenia que salvarte, solo pude concentrarme en le tesoro antes de tu propia seguridad! ¡Lo siento!—

—¿¡Q-que?! ¡Lili es lo que la sentía! Yo prometí cuidarte a Hestia-sama y permití que te adentraras en un calabozo desconocido sin siquiera una sola queja, solo por satisfacer mi propia conciencia al obedecerte y no pensé en la seguridad! ¡Yo debería disculparme! ¡Debería protegerte de todo y solamente me quede callada ante tus acciones! ¡Lo siento!—

Y volviendo a desviar sus miradas del uno del otro hacia puntos distintos, solo pudieron quedarse callados mientras múltiples rostros rojos pasaban por sus caras.

Eina solo sonrió. Era obvio que todo saldría bien entre ambos. Ninguno culpaba al otro y eso era bueno para volver a reconstruir su grupo.

Sin embargo… debería hablar mas a profundo con Bell sobre esa pesada que traía y nunca se despegaba. Era más que lógico que no se creía la excusa de que aquella espada lo atrajo sin ninguna resistencia y que solo por eso, se adentrara en un laberinto completamente irreal en el [Dungeon].

Debería darle más reprimendas para que su humor se mejorara. Y ponerle más énfasis en la investigación de aquella espada y el nuevo laberinto.

Que siendo este ultimo, su primer objetivo a cumplir… Ya enviaría a alguien ahí luego de notificárselo en secreto al [Guild].

Definitivamente los aventureros no deberían enterarse de la existencia de aquel laberinto misterioso. Ni de todos los tesoros o tecnología que Bell y Lili se habían encontrado. Necesitaría a un grupo lo suficientemente pequeño para que fuera y lo investigara al completo.

… Ahora que lo recordaba… Hace no mucho tiempo había oído algo sobre una expedición que ocurriría cerca de la semana siguiente, cuando estaba investigando personalmente a la [Soma Familia] y su peculiar vino…

Tal vez… debería pedirle a Loki ayuda con esto…

* * *

**[VI]**

* * *

Más tarde ese día, a eso de la medianoche mientras todo santo continuaba durmiendo y solo los más solitarios e introvertidos aventureros permanecían despiertos; Bell se encaminó con pasos lentos y entrecortados hacia la [Babel Tower] recordando con vehemencia los recientes sucesos que habían transcurrido hasta ahora.

Por ahora, Lili estaba fuera de peligro. Ella se recuperaría con el tiempo, y estaría de vuelta en un tiempo relativamente largo, pero necesario. Ahora con ambas disculpas hechas; siendo que ambos por fin pudieron quedarse de acuerdo luego de echarse a si mismos la responsabilidad por dividido, después de unas cuantas horas de discusión desenfrenada; él estaba peculiarmente aliviado.

Un enorme peso muerto en su espalda había sido quitado. Y si bien aún creía principalmente que todo fue su culpa por lo sucedido, estaba feliz porque las cosas no hubieran escalado a mayores consecuencias…

Después de todo… Lili era su mejor amiga y compañera actualmente, y no hubiera podido soportar perderla.

Dejando de lado eso, seguidamente de que confirmara el estado de completa salud de su pequeña [Supporter] y ya resolviera las cosas con Eina; agregando un millar de lamentos y perdones por su imprudencia; con respecto a la ubicación de aquel extraño laberinto, Bell pudo por fin arreglar varias de sus cuestiones.

Eina, junto a toda la [Guild] en si, habían puesto ciertamente sus caras de duda ante la información dicha de ese laberinto desconocido. Era técnicamente impensable que algo así existiera en los [Pisos Superiores], con prácticamente décadas y décadas de investigaciones y trazado de mapas, de parte de los aventureros mas formidable en la antigüedad, atrás de ellos…

Aun así, con ayuda de Lili y Eina logró reportar todo lo sucedido; al menos lo que recordaba y ocultando sus propias alucinaciones y pensamientos nublosos en su cabeza; y provocar que un grupo experimentado se dirigiera hacia los laberintos listos para confirmar los hechos.

Bell estaba totalmente agradecido por aquellos actos, algo de aquel laberinto le tría mala espina después de haber agarrado el objeto responsable de su curiosidad.

Y hablando de eso…

Si bien habían pasado dos días desde que Lili fue hospitalizada y recientemente había despertado. Bell había logrado evadir con cautela todas las preguntas que Eina y su [Goddess] con respecto a dicha arma. Él nunca se desprendió de ella desde que la saco de ese sarcófago después de todo, así que sería obvio que atrajera la mirada de varias personas a sus alrededores.

Alguna fuerza o sensación no le permitía desprenderse de ella, le daba un enorme deseo de jamás soltarla o dejar que alguien más la blandiera. Pero aquellos factores no eran absolutos en su cuerpo, no eran como la adicción o los efectos de una droga; fue más por un capricho suyo que tuvo que mentirles sobre la naturaleza insólita que le transmitía.

Ahora sabía como se sentían los de la [Soma Familia] con respecto al [Divine Wine]…

Literalmente la tuvo dos días y una noche completa clavada en su espalda, estando en constante vela esperando en los pasillos del [Healing Center] el despertar de Lili. Gracias a esa actitud de completa preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga, y su acto sin cuidado de permanecer todo ese tiempo despierto; que pudo desviar la atención necesaria de su nueva arma.

No fue hasta que se aseguro que estuviera completamente a salvo, que él ya no pudo evitar las cuestiones de su [Goddess] con respecto a la arma de sus sueños, cuando finalmente regresó a los aposentos de su base principal en la Iglesia.

No había duda que había algo que le atraía irremediablemente hacia el objeto en su espalda. Algo que le susurraba mentirle en toda la cara a su [Goddess] sobre la naturaleza de la espada.

A pesar de saber ya los resultados inútiles de eso…

Los duendecillos de luz habían desaparecido desde que por fin la sostuvo en sus manos, pero por alguna razón, siempre unas voces le susurraban, desde ninguna parte directamente en los oídos, cuando alguien le cuestionaba sobre aquella espada…

La figura de una extraña de tres puntas semicirculares más un pequeño flagelo en la punta del medio, se había grabado en su mente junto a aquellos susurros.

Los seres diminutos de luz habían sido reemplazados para aquella imagen y sonidos.

La imagen de una guía peculiar. Una representación astral que de alguna forma simbolizaba en conjunto, todos los caminos por los que alguna vez fue guiado…

… Era como si fuera su propia [Guidance]…

No pudo decirle nada de eso a su [Goddess], y si bien oculto los hechos de sus constantes sueños y la existencia de esos duendecillos juguetones, no pudo mentirle sobre la naturaleza del provenir de aquella espada y que de alguna manera; ella le había guiado por todos los pisos internos del laberinto, induciéndole a destruir a todos los monstruos con los que se topara. Provocando de más que no pudiera recordar nada más que la oscuridad.

Si… Culpo de todo a la espada. Pero tras eso, pudo ocultar los hechos sobre su estado anterior.

Se arrepentía en todo segundo por haber hecho aquellas egoístas acciones, pero prediciendo que su [Goddess] le iba arrebatar y resguardar su [Silverlight Sword] ante tales hechos, solo pudo decir la mitad de las verdades.

Sus ojos podían ver a través de sus mentiras e intenciones, pero no funcionaban si él mismo creía aquellas mentiras o no le decía toda la historia.

Y tenía razón… Ya que con solo esa información, Hestia-sama le quiso arrebatar su espada de la cual nunca se había despegado.

… Su amada Luz de Plata…

—¿Me la puedes entregar, Bell?—

Preguntó con tal tono lleno de curiosidad y algo de firmeza haciendo que Bell solo pudiera dar un paso instintivo hacia atrás y formara una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

No querría…

… Pero si debía…

—S-si—

Y con tal vacilación, Bell levanto la espada larga y plateada de su sostén improvidazo, hecho con un par de vendas sucias y cuerdas viejas del laberinto, ajustando sobre su espalda; inclinando el largo mango hacia su [Goddess].

Hestia con una mirada inquisitiva se dispuso a investigar el origen de aquella espada y el porque su amada hijo le interesaba tanto, inclinó su mano hacia el mango, agarrándola desde la punta y su pomo particular, arriba de la mano de Bell.

Tiró de ella a favor de verla mejor, pero esta se quedo estancada en su lugar…

… Hestia dirigió su mirada de sorpresa hacia la mano de Bell y vio como esta agarraba con total fuerza y firmeza su parte del mango, haciendo que sus dedos se hincharan de rojo por la presión que hacia en ella.

—¿Puedes soltarla Bell?—

Ella se lo dijo con firmeza y algo de frustración en su tono. Bell no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa llena de inquietud.

—C-claro, Diosa—

Y haciendo el esfuerzo de quitar su mano de la empuñadura de la espada, sosteniendo su propia mano rebelde en intento de quitarla junto a la ayuda de agarre de parte de Hestia, ambos familiares empezaron a empujarla hacia la posición de la última, haciendo que tanto el uno y el otro apretaran los dientes en el intento.

Sin embargo, aquella mano izquierda del peliblanco se rehusaba a soltarla. Se negaba a aflojarla por lo mínimo un solo centímetro. Era como si de repente hubiera ganado tal fuerza y voluntad propia para oponerse a dos fuerzas de su misma estirpe.

No fue hasta que los dedos de su [Goddess] se resbalaron del mango de la espada; y que gracias a la contraposición de Bell, provocó que Hestia saliera disparada hacia su lado, cayendo sobre su trasero con fuerza; que Bell no pudo evitar emular un grito asustado.

—¡¿Diosa?! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿¡Estas bien?!—

—S-si, estoy bien. No fue demasiado—

Ayudando que ella se levantara con dignidad, Bell solo pudo agacharse en agobio transmitiendo todo su malestar sobre aquella situación

Hestia solo pudo suspirar, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Esto será un problema… ¿Al menos puedes inclinarla más hacia mi delante? Así por lo menos podré observarla mejor…—

Y cumpliendo con el mandato de su Diosa, Bell se puso de lado a lado junto a Hestia, inclinando su espada fuertemente arraigada a su mano frente a su Diosa. Quedando la angosta y larga hoja de plata de manera horizontal frente a sus azules ojos.

Hestia empezó a analizarla tocándola con sus finos dedos, intentando descifrar el complicado y desconocido idioma; grabado en lo que parecían un par de runas; el cual estaba en el filo de aquella.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que por fin emitir su veredicto…

—… Esta espada no tiene nada de diferente a las otras. Sin embargo… Siento un leve pulso de magia antigua en su ser. Posiblemente sea una espada mágica… De seguro una de las primeras en ser creadas… Su magia interna parece inestable y es demasiada espesa para poder ser blandida con total libertad—

Y murmurando aquellas palabras más para ella que para Bell, el [Adventurer] solo pudo guardar la espada en su funda de provisión, agradeciendo de todo corazón que Hestia no se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeño acto. Y culpara de todo a la misma espada.

Técnicamente no le había mentido…

… Él no podía soltarla… Porque no quería…

—Si algo no te permite alejarte de ella, alguien debería de haberle puesto un factor de atracción y te obligara a nunca soltarla de tu alcance… ¿Pero quien?... Solo conozco unos cuantos dioses con esa esencia peculiar…—

Hestia seguía murmurando para si misma, a la vez que con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, analizaba de reojo la espada desde el hombro de Bell.

Había algo más que aquella sensación de divinidad le transmitía. Un sentimiento tan antiguo que nunca había sentido desde tanto tiempo. Un pesar que le transmitía intriga, curiosidad y miedo…

Un sentimiento que no había sentido desde…

… Desde que estuvo en el cielo…

Algo había en aquella [Magic Sword], algo que ciertamente le atraía omnipotencia y preocupación…

… No podía contarle a Bell sobre la existencia de aquellos pilares de luz que levemente se emitían de su hoja. Si había algo o alguien que lo había atraído hacia ella en primer lugar, lo hubiera arrojado sin vacilar a un laberinto desconocido y lleno de monstruos sanguinarios, y obligado a encontrarla y nunca soltarla…

Debía de encontrarlo primero y asegurarse de que revierta todo lo que hizo y hacerle pagar por correspondencia.

Nadie se metía con su familia, en especial con su Bell…

… Ni siquiera un dios de la luna…

Además… Sentía que mientras mas tiempo estuviera Bell atado a ella, más se perdería en su mente.

La prueba de ello, eran los huecos arguméntales en su historia en el calabozo. Huecos de los que él mismo, no lograba recordar con claridad. Aquella sensación que lo había atraído en primer lugar y lo había guiado por todo aquel espantoso lugar, a costa de su propia vida y la de la [Pallum].

Debía detener lo que estaba apunto de pasar antes de que pasara. O seria demasiado tarde.

Eso sentía…

Pronto ya encontraría la solución. Y ya conocía a alguien con la cual podía discutir sobre esto…

Después de todo era su especialidad…

E ignorando la mirada fija e interrogante de Bell que le caía encima, Hestia solo agito la cabeza y se aplaudió las mejillas, sobresaltando un poco al [Adventurer] novato.

—Muy bien, dejando eso de lado. Te recomiendo nunca alejarte de aquella espada, pero en lo posible, no la utilices en tus próximas expediciones al [Dungeon]. Voy a conectarme con mi amiga y prepare tu primer encuentro con ella para que empiece a una búsqueda hacia tu problema—

Le había vuelto a ocultar información de suma importancia a su hijo…

Hestia no estaba para nada contenta con hacerlo. Pero era lo mejor. No quería que su hijo se preocupara de más con todo lo que le había sucedido. Y según su actitud y personalidad sumamente abierta e inocente… era mejor darle un poco de espacio para que descasara después de los últimos dos días…

Eso y que además…

Más se lo ocultaba por que no querría atrajera la atención innecesaria de otros dioses. Podría el asunto del [Labyrinth] desconocido en manos de Eina, quien solo había sido informada de dicho asunto según Bell; y todo lo relacionado con aquella espada y su misterioso origen, para ellos dos.

Los infantiles dioses llenos de curiosidad y diversión no se acercarían para nada a su querido hijo…

… No lo permitiría…

—C-claro, Diosa—

Respondió Bell ante los mandatos de su [Goddess], soltando un suspiro de alivio en su interior ya que desde ahora; al menos temporalmente; ya no tendría que preocuparse por que le quitaran su espada…

… Su amada Luz de Plata…

—¡Muy bien!— Siguió Hestia formando una sonrisa en su rostro, lista para hacer un par de llamadas mañana por la mañana —¡Desvístete!—

—¿Eh?—

El peliblanco no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de incomprensión.

—Es hora de actualizar tu Estado. Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, dos días es mucho tiempo…—

Al menos eso lo apartaría de todos esos asuntos. Necesitaban un poco de relajación, en especial Bell. Él literalmente no había dormido nada en dos días enteros al esperar el despertar de su amiga. Así que al menos podría esconderle esto y después ya podría en dormir en paz.

Al menos por hoy…

… Tenía mucho trabajo mañana…

Y siguiendo el típico desplazamiento y ritual entre ambos, Bell se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tría junto a su camisa negra, dejándose de arriba completamente desnudo. Para luego acostarse boca a bajo sobre la cama de su [Goddess].

El particular olor a fuego de hogar que residía en la almohada de su querida [Goddess], atravesó sin vacilación en sus fosas nasales con un simple respiro, dándole un sentimiento de comodidad…

… Espera… ¿Cómo que olor a fuego de hogar?…

—Esto tardara un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Así que ponte cómodo, no hay necesidad que te preocupes por el tiempo, ¿okay?—

—… S-si… Esta bien…—

Y respondiendo con un pequeño intervalo al principio, Bell solamente comenzó a terminar de posicionarse tumbándose; para lo que él era; un poco más grosero en la cama de Hestia.

… Claro… que con la espada puesta abajo de él; que gracias su peso y agarre desde su estomago frontal, Hestia no sería capaz agarrarla del mango que se alojaba en la boca de Bell o siquiera levantarla…

Hestia no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro contenido a través de su nariz. Necesitaba saber de alguna forma todo este asunto y rápido…

Colocándose como siempre lo hacia arriba de Bell, Hestia saco su tan confiable aguja hundiéndola rápida y superficialmente en la punta de su dedo anular derecho.

Como ya estaba acostumbrada, no dejo escapar ni un solo aticismo de dolor cuando dejo que un gota de sangre cayera sobre la espalda al descubierto de su hijo, justo en encima de su [Falna].

El proceso continúo sin más demora y si bien Bell comenzó a respirar de forma más rápida, Hestia no le dio mayor importancia cuando la actualización comenzó a ponerse en marcha.

—¿Eh?—

Y ampliando los ojos como cual visco, Hestia solo pudo poner una exagerada expresión en su rostro mientras miraba sin pestañear el estado actual de su querido hijo…

… No debía ser real…

**Bell Cranel**

**[Lv. 1:]**

**Fuerza:** B 734 **—** SS 1050

**Resistencia:** F 355 **— ** S 990

**Destreza:** B 719 **—** SS 1001

**Agilidad:** A 817** —** SS 1049

**Magia:** G 202 **—** S 912

**[Magic:]**

**[Firebolt]**

* Magia de lanzamiento rápido.

**[Skill:]**

**[Blood Echoes]**

*Acelera el crecimiento.

*Los efectos duran tanto como sangre manche las manos.

*Los efectos están determinado por la fuerza de las bestias cazadas.

**[Insight]**

*Permite poseer más ojos.

*Los efectos duran tanto como descubrimientos se graben en el cerebro.

*Los efectos están determinados por la cantidad de ojos actuales.

Lejos de sorprenderse por el aumento masivo de sus habilidades, los [EXP] casi irreales e imaginarios que su hijo había conseguido en esa sola noche, el incremento sustancial de su fuerza, resistencia y magia; algo en lo que Bell no estaba especializado…

Lo que mas le atraía a Hestia eran dos hechos en común…

[Liaris Freese], aquella habilidad inherente que su Bell había adquirido luego de haber sido salvado por aquella Wallen-lo-que-sea, había desaparecido por completo…

Lejos de sentir algún alivio; bueno… al menos solo un poco; Hestia solo pudo tragar en seco ante lo completamente improbable e imposible de los hechos. Viendo de seguido las dos nuevas habilidades que habían reemplazado el amor encarnado que el peliblanco había sentido por aquella rubia.

[Blood Echoes]. Sangre básicamente. Tenía los mismos efectos que [Liaris Freese], solo que en vez de basarse en el amor de alguien, se basaban técnicamente en el asesinato de monstruos.

Bestias... Monstruos… Mientras más asesinara Bell, más rápido aumentarían sus estadísticas de nivel.

… También el poder de dichos monstruos contaba si leía bien…

E [Insight]… paródicamente, a pesar de tener un parecido notable con [Blood Echoes], junto con todo su método de crecimiento en sus descripciones, le traía cierta dolencia e incomprensión…

¿A que se refería por "ojos"? ¿Y como que su crecimiento se basara ya en la cantidad de ojos que Bell poseía?

Viendo los efectos que [Blood Echoes] le había dado a Bell; 2215 [EXP] no eran para nada un chiste; no entendía muy bien cual era el propósito de [Insight] o como actualmente estaba nivelado.

Tal vez debería preguntarle mas tarde a Bell. Si es que notaba algo extraño…

Y conteniendo todas sus ganas de querer gritar de alegría; por la desaparición de [Liaris Freese]; y contener un sonido lastimoso ante la aparición de un nuevo problema de investigación; la espada, [Blood Echoes] e [Insight]; Hestia se levantó de la espalda de Bell y comenzó a transcribir todas habilidades en un papel en blanco ya habiendo cerrado su [Falna].

Bell solo se levanto en rodillas acomodándose su camisa, ante la espera demasiado larga de su actualización de estado. No podía comprender muy bien la tardanza de su [Goddess] pero viendo que últimamente estaba cada vez más así, lo dejo pasar.

Colocándose al lado de ella, pronto Hestia le paso la hoja. Aun sosteniendo la espada entre sus piernas con un firme agarre, Bell solo imito la reacción de Hestia ante sus nuevas estadísticas.

—P-pero… que…—

Por buenas razones Hestia le oculto [Blood Echoes] e [Insight], sus dos nuevas habilidades. Que teniendo una excusa mas factible que la de [Liaris Freese], porque no quería que Bell se estresara más de lo que ya podía; recuerden, no había dormido en dos días; y que ella misma quería investigar a mas afondo sobre ellas, no le diría nada de nada por el momento…

—D-diosa…—

Y sacándola de sus planes a futuro, Bell le dio un amalgama de voz temblorosa y llena de incomprensión mental.

Hestia solo sonrio al aire.

—¿Si Bell?—

Pregunto lista para recibir las mil y un preguntas que, de seguro, su hijo le estaba apunto de dar, con respecto al catastrófico aumento de sus estadísticas. Ya se había ideado una excusa con tal de ocultar sus nuevas habilidades inherentes…

Excepto… que ciertos pensamientos completamente distintos a los que ella pensaba pasaban actualmente por la cabeza del peliblanco…

—… ¿Esto era real?—

—Se perfectamente que puedo leer y escribir tu mismo idioma, Bell—

—… Lo siento…—

Y devolviendo su vista frente a la hoja en sus manos, Bell no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa en su rostro, y una actitud nerviosa de otro lado.

Uno, por la alegría de por fin alcanzado el tope máximo de su propio nivel…

Y la nerviosidad, debido al medio innato ante la respuesta desconocida del porque esto, estaba enfrente de sus ojos…

Y a esto ultimo… No se refería a lo de sus niveles…

Lo de los niveles lo podía explicar debido a que había asesinado a casi todo santo el [Labyrinth], sus pequeños momentos de lucidez en aquella zona, le demostraron largos trazos de sus peleas con aquellos monstruos; y si bien no recordaba cuantos habían caído bajo sus manos, ya se hacia una idea recordando los numerosos huecos blancos en su memoria.

Lo otro… Lo que tenía enfrente… Simplemente no tenía explicación lógica posible…

… Pero de alguna manera… creía que aquellos mensajeros y la atracción de la aspada, tenía algo que ver con todo esto…

Sino… ¿Por qué podía leer las palabras escritas en [Sacred Text] en el titulo de la hoja?

Su diosa tenía un cierto tic al momento de pasar siempre su [Falna] al lenguaje mortal. Siempre ponía el titulo en su propia escritura nativa por alguna razón que Bell desconocía.

Que pudiera leer de forma casi tangible las palabras "Estadísticas de mi Bell-kun" en el marco de la hoja; aunque dudaba un poco de traducir aquellas ultimas palabras perfectamente; lo golpeo tan duro que apenas podía respirar.

¿Cómo era posible?...

¿Cómo pudo leer esas pocas palabras, pero que representaban la clara diferencia entre los dioses y los mortales?

Era imposible…

Él nunca había aprendido a leer el [Sacred Text] al igual que Eina… Ni siquiera había tocado un solo libro sobre el tema… Y ahí estaba… Leyendo como si fuera nada, las palabras de su [Goddess]… Como si sus ojos hubieran evolucionado a mas allá de sus limites humanos…

¿O era que había obtenido nuevos ojos?

—[Goddess]… Tengo algo que…—

Estaba apunto de decirle todo. De soltar toda la sopa al descubrir de que quizás aquellos sueños y pesadillas oscuras con los duendecillos de luz, tuvieran algo que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque a este punto… ¿Por qué seguía negándolo?

Era obvio que aquellos duendecillos lo manipularon para obtener completa libertad de sus miembros y borrar todo miedo de su corazón para liquidar a aquellos monstruos sin descanso alguno.

Era obvio que aquella espada de laguna manera había logrado darle la suficiente lucidez para poder entender el idioma de los dioses de par en par.

Era obvio que si seguía ocultando todas estas cosas… Que su apego completamente anormal, siendo no absoluto, hacia la espada era falso. Que su historia a Eina-san sobre que la espada lo estaba manipulando y no fuera el quien con solo su embriagues ante su curiosidad, lo había llevado a hacer todas esas cosas, era falso. Que aquellos duendecillos que asolaron su cabeza y aquella [Caryll Rune] de [Guidance]; ni siquiera sabia como sabia lo que era; en su cerebro tenían algo que ver con todo esto…

Entonces… ¡¿Porque seguía ocultándole cosas?! ¡¿Porque se había detenido a mitad de confesarlo?!

… Fácil…

—¿Que pasa Bell?—

—Diosa… Tiene una macha en la mejilla…—

… Porque su [Goddess] tenia una mancha en al mejilla. Pero no era cualquier mancha. No era normal o siquiera física, y eso Bell podía intuirlo.

Pero no quería creerlo. No quería creer que aquella mancha en la cara de su diosa él solo la podía verla… Que aquella mancha, que misteriosamente se parecía a las numerosas marcas de nacimiento de los burros de su abuelo, era real…

Para confirmar sus temores. Bell extendió su mano hacia la cara confundida de su querida [Goddess].

Que tocando el lugar exacto donde aquella mancha residía; tratando de limpiarla con su pulgar e índice; justo abajo del ojo izquierdo de Hestia, con un claro color azabache… Bell solo pudo poner una cara de amago cuando pudo tocar perfectamente la piel carnosa de su [Goddess] traspasando sin problemas aquella mancha, como si fuera una simple alucinación…

… Incluso se disolvió como una…

Bell se quedó un rato estático. Tratando de comprender lo que acaba de pasar mientras retiraba su mano de la cara de Hestia, que solo le daba una ceja elevada

—Bell… Tú…—

De repente pasó.

Fue solo un milisegundo, un mísero segundo en la que la cara del peliblanco se transformo de una de consternación a una de terror absoluto; ante la parpadeante imagen que había aparecido frente a sus ojos.

Él no pudo contener su grito…

—**¡AH~!**—

La imagen de un burro sangriento lleno de dientes deformes y salidos de su amplio y partido hocico, piel mordida y putrefacta excepto por aquel lugar donde Bell había tocado. Orejas puntiagudas y carnosas con un rojo palpitante.

Esa imagen de una completa monstruosidad… Aquella figura de un monstruo que solo podría verse en las pesadillas de un enfermo… Llego a sus ojos por al menos un segundo, remplazando tal vez para siempre la imagen de su [Goddess] que tenía arraigada en su memorias.

No podía olvidarla…

No podía eliminarla…

No importara cuantas veces parpadeara o se frotara los ojos con sus nudillos, o los continuos golpes que se daba contra el suelo duro y rocoso directo en su frente.

No podía… No podía borrar a aquel engendro de su cerebro…

—**¡AH~!**—

—¡Bell! ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¡Deja de golpearte!—

Bell ignoró las suplicas de su [Goddess] mientras se seguía golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo para quitarse aquella imagen, aquella imagen que se quedo grabada en su mente.

Los gritos de Hestia parecían cada vez lejanos… La hoja de su estado actual cayó sin más remedio a un lado de su cráneo ya desangrado como si aquella noticia hubiera quedado en el olvido… Bell siguió golpeándose sin cesar sintiendo como uno de sus brazos era estirado desde atrás por Hestia; en un intento fútil de detenerlo; y como en el otro, la larga espada plateada se encontraba aún firmemente agarrada en sus dedos, echada ya sobre el suelo…

Todo empezaba a oscurecerse…

… Su mente comenzaba a nublarse, y solo la [Guidance] podía guiarlo en mitad de la nada misma…

… Su agarre se afirmó sobre su espada, sus dedos se relajaron y su muñeca empezó a centrarse en el mango plateado…

Su mano tomó una débil postura defensiva, lista para decapitar al monstruo que le estaba royendo el otro brazo. Sus ojos rojos se centraron en los gruesos y amarillentos dientes de la bestia tras su hombro…

Se preparo… Levanto su confiable Luz de Plata unos cuantos milímetros del suelo, lista para oscilarse en un solo ataque diagonal para decapitarla…

Al monstruo… A Hestia… A su bienamada [Goddess]…

Se detuvo. Todos sus movimientos se congelaron…

Vacilación. Un momento de vacilación y de ansiedad oportunidad vino a todo su sistema nervioso…

Bell soltó el agarre de su espada mientras colocaba el mango delante de su [Goddess]… Después de dos días de nunca separarse de ella… El peliblanco simplemente permitió que Hestia la agarrara rápidamente.

El [Adventurer] se obligo a tranquilizarse. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para reprimir esas imágenes.

Levanto la vista lentamente y miro directamente a la cara de su Hestia.

Preocupada y lleno de aprenhensión .Esa fue la imagen que asoló a Bell.

Parecía normal… Parecía ordinaria…

Excepto por aquella perversa mancha…

Y sin más dicha, se arrojó a los brazos de su querida [Goddess] comenzando a sollozar con fuerza, y a gritar con tristeza desenfrenada ante la tan espantosa imagen que ahora sus ojos podían ver…

Bell pronto comenzó a hiperventilarse en mitad de su caminata a la [Babel Tower], apoyándose contra un farol de esquina en las calles de [Orario] a la vez que se apretaba con fuerza la cabeza por ambos costados. Se obligó a sostener vigorosamente la cabeza tratando de apagar ese recuerdo

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente tenia más desconfianza congénita hacia su [Goddess], y ahora se sentía mas liberado al haber visto esa imagen mórbida?

¿¡Por qué la había desobedecido cuando le dijo que descansara luego de consolarlo y que hasta mientras, ella guardaría su espada hasta la mañana siguiente!?

¿¡POR QUÉ ESCAPÓ EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE AL NO SENTIRSE INESPERADAMENTE SEGURO EN SU BASE PRINCIPAL Y SE LLEVÓ LA ESPADA DE ENTRE MIEDO DE LOS PECHOS DE SU [GODDESS]!? ¿¡SIN NINGÚN ATISBO DE VERGÜENZA POR AQUELLA MONSTRUOSIDAD!?

¿¡PORQUE AHORA LA LLAMABA MONSTRUOSIDAD!?

¿¡QUE LE ESTABA PASANDO POR LOS DIOSES!?

—Sigh… Sigh… Sigh…—

Varios respiros del aire fresco de la noche entraron por sus fosas nasales. Bell se obligó a calmarse luego de casi haberse roto el brazo en frustración, debido al fuerte golpe que se dio contra el enorme farol en el que se inclinaba.

Doblando sin querer dicho farol, dejando una gran abolladura de doblez en su parte postal…

Bell repentinamente dejo escapar un grito malogrado en mitad la noche, uno en el cual se detonaba toda la ira reprimida que nunca supo que tenia

Después de un par de minutos por fin se clamo lo suficiente para volver a su camino. Haciendo tintinear ambas dagas que colgaban de su cintura con notoria despreocupación ante sus alrededores; y su larga espada que colgaba de manera perfecta y vertical sobre su recta espalda, haciéndose notar la gran diferencia que había entre su longitud y la estatura del propio [Adventurer], ya que todo el mango en sí se sobresalía detrás de su cabeza junto a un porción de la hoja.

Bell ya tenía sus planes para toda la noche y el día siguiente…

Iría al [Dungeon]… Mataría un par de monstruos para así nivelar un poco sus estadísticas… Después regresaría a casa a echarse una buena y merecida siesta, aunque no tenia ni el más mínimo sueño, junto a su amada [Goddess]; que claramente no era un monstruo disfrazado y nunca lo fue… Iría a visitar a primera hora de la mañana a Lili y le daría sus saludos…

¡Y por le declararía sus sentimientos a Aiz Wallen-lo-que-sea, de una vez por todas!...

… ¿Porque ahora ese ultimo pensamiento le parecía mas vació que nunca?

Y sin complicarse más la vida, ignorando aquellos cuchicheos de los demás aventureros que recién salían del [Dungeon], que criticaban la enorme inconsistencia e incongruencia de su falta de armadura y elección de armas; dos livianas y una pesada; más su gran calma y desinterés al exhibir como si nada todo si equipo…

… Y aquel cosquilleo que su cerebro sentía por todo su grosor. Un cosquilleo de ser observado que en los ultimos meses había sentido con más regularidad pero ahora lo podía sentir casi perfectamente…

Bell solamente se adentro en la planta baja de la [Babel Tower], sin dar marcha atrás.

Bajo la luz de la luna en lo alto y la mirada de una figura que desde una altura significante, lo miraba con completa atención, curiosidad… y lujuria contenida…

* * *

**[VII]**

* * *

Kanu solo pudo estar aturdido ante la escena frente a sus ojos.

Si bien era algo común que los [Adventurers] más solitarios entraran a estas horas de la noche; para así poder cazar más a gusto, siendo que las recompensas serían de mayor grado por el solo hecho de estar en el [Dungeon] mayoritariamente abandonado, algo que sin dudas le convenían a él y a su grupo para sus propios fines; dejando toda clase de desastres a su paso, debido al alto número de monstruos que se generaban al ya no tener la intromisión humana diurna…

… La escena frente a sus ojos era, aun así, extraña y terrorífica…

Todos y cada uno de los [Pisos Superiores], sin exceptuar cada bendito pasillo, atajo o área mediana, hasta el 10º Piso, estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre, piedras mágicas y [Botín] de todo tipo, desperdigados sin ton ni son por todos lados…

Todo aquel tesoro que aseguraba el existir y economía principal de los [Adventurer]… Aquel por el que más de uno arriesgaba si vida sin paralelo…

… Estaba tirado como cual basura por todos los suelos existentes del los primeros diez pisos…

Algunos podrían rectificar de qué se seguro se trataba de alguna clase de expedición de alta gama de [Adventurers] de mayor nivel. O que alguno que otro [Adventurer] con un nivel extraordinario había venido a ejercitarse un poco y a estirar las piernas…

Pero todas esas respuestas no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

¿Para qué dejar las piedras mágicas? Aún si fueran ricos, todo dinero sería bienvenido a cualquier familia. Igual con el [Botín], y sus altos precios en oro en el mercado.

¿Para que revisar cada maldito metro cuadrado del suelo, y cada sala conocida en todos los pisos? Se fuera una expedición, inmediatamente se irían hacia su objetivo, cruzando los caminos más cortos recomendables ante un grupo grande. Si fuera un solo aventurero de mayor nivel, ¿Para que conformarse con los bajos monstruos de los [Pisos Superiores] si pudiera ir rápidamente a los [Inferiores]?

Nada de todo esto tenía sentido. Era como si el responsable de esto solo lo hubiera hecho por puro capricho, sin siquiera importarle los asuntos de la existencia del aventurero o ganar algún beneficio de todo…

… Era como si solo fuera un pasatiempo…

… Como cual monstruo…

Fuera quien fuese, era rápido. Tan rápido para desafiar las leyes del [Dungeon] y su limpieza constante, para que Kanu y su grupo tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para poder bajar y revisar cada uno de los pisos, cuando se adentraron en el [Dungeon].

Rumores reciente indicaban de que Ottar; el [Adventurer] de mayor grado y nivel, que pisaba actualmente el suelo mortal de Orario; estaba cerca del 17º Piso, y que a lo largo de un par de días se lo vio deambulando con comodidad por aquellos suelos sin reparo.

Esa era la razón por la que él y sus compañeros se habían dirigido al [Dungeon] a estas horas, unas horas a las cuales estaban acostumbrados y ya tenían cierta ventaja para ser de un grupo como el suyo. Para poder aprovecharse de aquellos rumores; si resultaban ser ciertos; y sacar algo de provecho.

Después de todo… el dinero que habían sacado de aquella [Pallum] ya se les había terminado… Así que estaban desesperados por conseguir más, y de forma rápida… El sabor del vino en sus lenguas aun no se había marchitado, y querrían mantenerlo ahí por un tiempo más…

Pero… Topándose de frente con aquellos signos de masacre en el 1º Piso; enormes charcos de sangre y grietas a forma de cortes gigantescos por todas las paredes y techo; y ver como estos se extendían mientras más profundo bajaban…

Algo ciertamente le tría mala espina a Kanu… Y podía sentirlo en el aire…

—¡Kanu! ¡Lo encontramos! ¡Al responsable de todo esto! ¡Es un pequeño aventurero!—

El [Beastman] no pudo evitar mostrar una mirada curiosa y perpleja ante lo dicho por su compañero. Y levantándose en sus piernas luego de haber revisado más a fondo los restos de lo que suponía era un [Orc]; si las abolladuras cercanas en las paredes y las marcas de fuertes pisadas, fueran un signo de ello; Kanu por fin pudo tener el libertinaje de suspirar en alivio, al mismo tiempo que revelaba una sonrisa.

Sea quien fuera, o sus razones para hacerlo, estaba llenando sus bolsillos.

Tenía ciertos temores ante la fuerte sensación de lo desconocido, ante el autor de todo esto en blanco, pero ahora que sabía que era un simple [Adventurer]; y que de seguro no era mayor a un Lv. 1, por las marcas de batallas casi igualadas contra algunos monstruos del 10º Piso; pudo por fin liberarse de sus cargas aprensivas.

Se había esperado lo peor. Que alguna clase de [Adventurer] de mayor nivel o un monstruo de un nivel no apropiado para esos pisos; había sido el responsable de estos actos…

Tenía sus sospechas de que fuera un [Adventurer], las señales de armas de doble filo lo aseguraban, pero viendo también los claros signos de un animal salvaje al ver las luchas feroces y llenas de brutalidad, que demostraban que claramente un [Monstruo]… No sabía en que inclinarse…

Sin embargo, ya una vez localizado e identificado, podían utilizarlo para seguir bajando por los pisos y recolectar cada fuente de ingreso que soltara. Si el no iba a utilizarla, era mejor que las personas que si la necesitaban la tomaran…

Ya podía saborear los residuos salivales del vino en su lengua…

Y si el aventurero los descubría, bueno… No por nada eran [Adventurers] Lv. 2.

Avanzando con pasos de trote relajados hacia la dirección en la que su compañero lo guiaba, Kanu solamente ajusto en su mano la [Magic Sword] que traía, lista para cualquier emergencia que le provocara el [Adventurer], si los descubría.

Y doblando el pasillo por el que se encontraba, Kanu amplio su sonrisa cuando vio a dicho pequeño aventurero bajo de cabellos blancos y diminutos ojos rojos; acuchillando de manera brutal a otro de sus compañeros contra el suelo…

—Oh… ¿Qué es ese olor? La dulce sangre… Me está hablando… Basta solo un poco para volver loco a un hombre…—

—… ¿Eh?—

Kanu no pudo sacar su sonrisa a tiempo, antes de que el [Adventurer] terminara de desgarrar la espalda de Aisha de un solo movimiento, retirando su larga espada plateada; que era demasiado grande para su propio cuerpo; en el proceso, y con una velocidad brutal; casi como si saltará horizontalmente hacia ellos como cual conejo; apuñalara el cofre al guía a su lado.

La sangre de su compañero le salpico directo en la cara…

Kanu solo pudo mostrar una completa expresión de terror cuando aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, junto a un par de pupilas colapsadas por todo su iris; como si todo su ojo completo estuviera hecho puré; lo miraron a través del cuerpo moribundo de su compañero.

—**¡Hi~!**—

Kanu tuvo que reprimir su grito de puro terror para acto seguido; más por su instinto de supervivencia y las múltiples experiencias que había adquirido como Lv. 2; desenfundara su [Magic Sword], lanzando en menos de parpadeo un corte de fuego contra el monstruo delante de él.

Con el largo y veloz corte de fuego, que destruyo de forma lineal el suelo del corto espacio entre ellos, el pequeño [Adventurer] no pudo esquivarla a tiempo aún si volviera a hacer aquel salto instantáneo de conejo.

Sus ojos solamente pudieron temblar cuando el ataque le dio directo en el rostro.

El fuego mágico corto todo rastro de su compañero caído junto a una poderosa explosión contenida, liberando también una incesante pared de humo que consumió totalmente al [Adventurer]; que de seguro ahora tenía toda la cara amputada; y envolvió los alrededores en unas poderosas pero ciertamente diminutas, llamaradas de color rojizo.

Kanu por el contrario, por el reflejo de su acción, retrocedió unas cuantas decenas de pasos debido al impacto de la explosión a solo medio metro de él. Aunque el retroceso vino con prácticamente un arroje de todo su cuerpo, un poco chamuscado pero sin dudas al 100%, hacia atrás.

Posicionándose de inmediato en una pose de combate, oscilando la [Magic Sword] en su mano derecha y su confiable [Machete] de grueso acero en la otra; por si el [Adventurer] enloquecido había sobrevivido y volvía a parecer.

Pasaron los segundos…

El humo negro se empezó a disipar…

Los últimos rastros de ascuas de su ataque comenzaron a desaparecer…

El silencio tajante reinó…

Kanu empezó lentamente a relajarse…

Él exhalo en alivio. Una sonrisa de consuelo se formó en sus dientes mientras se secaba las gotas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente. Comenzó a enderezarse con completa normalidad antes de sentir como su [Magic Sword] se resbala entre sus dedos…

No…

Su espada no se resbala de entre sus dedos… Su brazo entero ya desprendido lo estaba haciendo…

Kanu se mantuvo impasible, mirando en completo shock su extremidad caída en el suelo y como un charco de sangre comenzaba formarse entre sus ropajes, empapando de un rojo frío tanto su camisa como su chaleco…

Él se quedo como tal estatua… Con sus ojos ampliándose junto a su mandíbula cuando su cerebro por fin pudo asimilar los hechos…

… Todo eso antes de empezar a gritar de puro terror.

—**¡AH~!**—

De repente… un pie choco contra su pecho arrojándolo contra el suelo mientras él seguía gritando.

El dolor en todo su hombro, y como este se transmitía a través de todo su sistema nervioso, fue tal que no sintió aquella acción. Ni siquiera se registró en su mente mientras sus gritos seguían y seguían…

Él silencio ensordecedor era su único testigo…

—**¡AH~! ¡AH~!**—

Un pie sumamente pesado y anormalmente fuerte, que casi le rompía todas sus costillas a la vez que hacía presión; lo obligó a acostarse boca arriba sobre el duro suelo del 10º Piso. Su fidedigno [Machete] se resbalo de entre sus dedos.

Su único brazo se hubiera dirigido a contrarrestar la perdida sangre que estaba sufriendo, si no fuera por una peculiar daga de casi el mismo tamaño que su mano, se clavara en su palma abierta…

Inmovilizando todo su brazo contra el suelo…

—**¡AH~!**—

Kanu dio un nuevo tipo de grito ante esa acción. Antes de finalmente mirar hacia arriba con sus ojos llorosos de dolor…

Había rumores de Ottar…

Rumores de aquel [Adventurer] estaba deambulando en los últimos días por el 17º Piso…

Desprotegido y seguramente desatento de sus alrededores…

Por eso el y su equipo habían bajado al [Dungeon] esa noche…

Para un nuevo trabajo con el objetivo de probar una vez más aquel vino de su [God]…

Nunca se esperaron encontrarse con este monstruo…

Esta…

[Beast]…

—**¡AH~!**—

Los ojos rojos del [Adventurer] a su delante solo le hizo gritar todavía más fuerte, para luego él bajara la punta de su larga espada ya puesta en el aire, atravesándole de lleno el cráneo.

En menos de un segundo, él se callo…

* * *

**[VIII]**

* * *

La mañana de un nuevo día llegaba a [Orario]… O como algunos más cultos la llamaban, [Labyrinth City Orario]… Una mañana que como otras, resplandecía y alumbraba a toda la ciudad, dándoles a todos los madrugadores una calida bienvenida a realizar sus respectivas tareas…

Había un sin fin de atracciones que hacían de esta ciudad famosa.

Ya sea por su variedad de tiendas o mercados, donde lo original y lo extravagante estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina; debido a los múltiples puestos de trabajo de parte de los dioses y sus familias… O a su abierto sistema legislativo a todas las razas del mundo; sin importar que tan sangre pura o impura, o posición social, tuvieran en sus propios reinos…

… Todos eran iguales ante los ojos de la [Guild], quien era la administradora de toda la ciudad por varias razones…

Pero sin duda lo más resaltable de la ciudad, serían el [Dungeon] que descansaba debajo de ella, y la [Babel Tower], el hogar de la mayoría de los dioses que habían descendido al [Lower World].

Estos dos factores eran el punto y aparte de toda [Orario]… Los ejes principales por las que toda la economía y política giraban en sí… Las palancas predominantes de toda la ambientación de la ciudad, que controlaban todas sus acciones lejanas y futuras…

… Las… razones de existir de prácticamente todos los aventureros…

Entonces…

Ya con toda esa información básica en su cabeza; grabada y registrada en su cráneo debido a las conferencias en las que Eina-san le había obligado a aprender durante horas y horas; y arraigada en la base persistente de todo su ser…

¿Por qué había hecho lo que había hecho?…

—Ah~…—

Bell no pudo contener al completo el enorme suspiro cansado que se albergaba en su boca.

Se sentía destrozado físicamente y tan mentalmente maltrecho; que, caminando con dirección a su base principal de su [Goddess], se mantuvo ignorando completamente las voces sobresaltadas de los comerciantes mañaneros, y las miradas curiosas de los [Adventurers] que pasaban por su lado con dirección contraria.

Sus ropas de nuevo lucían destrozadas. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de sangre seca y reseca, mientras las armas que colgaban en sus respectivos puestos, demostraban los numerosos monstruos con los que se había topado.

Lucía ciertamente como un asesino en serie, algo que todos malinterpretarían sino fuera por su gran frecuencia de acabar así, que prácticamente todo el mundo ya conocía su existir, y no se sorprendían tan gravemente por eso.

Con pasos cojos, el peliblanco solamente se froto el puente de su nariz con sus dientes apretados, cuando ese dolor de cabeza comenzó nuevamente a aparecer…

Aquel dolor de cabeza que no dejaba de acosarlo desde que piso [Orario], y que se sentía cada vez más como los ojos de alguien clavándole la nuca…

Él la ignoro. Concentrándose en toda la situación anterior que ocurrió en el [Dungeon] y el porque de sus acciones insensatas que cuestionaban el existir de los [Adventurers].

No había excusa legible o alguna, con la cual justificara el abandono de todas aquellas piedras mágicas…

Piedras, que por derecho le pertenecían a él…

Cada una extraída del interior de todos los monstruos con los que se había topado en el [Dungeon], y había asesinado con sus propias manos…

Cualquier [Adventurer] novato literalmente mataría por obtener al menos una de ellas, y ciertamente dejarlas ahí tiradas solamente hacía más cuestionable su propio estado de [Adventurer].

Realmente… ¿Qué sucedía con él?

¿Por qué las había dejado ahí tiradas como cual basura, cuando él mismo tenía el propósito de recogerlas e intercambiarlas con la [Guild]?

¿Por qué cuando había recuperado su conciencia y el accionar de sus movimientos, no había ido a inmediatamente a agarrarlas en vez de simplemente irse de ahí con pasos alentados?

¿Por qué no había retrocedido ni vacilado en ninguno de sus pasos mientras subía por cada uno de los [Pisos Superiores] hacia la superficie, sin siquiera dignarse a darles un solo vistazo?

A todas esas cuestiones, Bell no pudo encontrarles respuestas. Simplemente se permitió volver a suspirar cuando su cerebro volvió a dolerle debido a ese sentimiento de ser observado. Él apretó los dientes sujetándose con fuerza la nuca, para acto seguido continuar indagando en sus pensamientos…

Consejos y lecciones de Eina-san, lentamente se borraban de su cerebro mientras él solo avanzaba sin detenerse. Con cada paso que daba hacia la salida del [Dungeon], poco a poco sus razonamientos anteriores y sentimientos se sentían cada vez más vacíos… Y para el tiempo en el que ya se encontraba bajo el sol de [Orario], Bell ya se había liberado de todas sus preocupaciones dejándose guiar con sus piernas hacia su querido hogar, tratando en el trayecto de descubrir el porque de sus acciones.

Acaso… ¿Había hecho eso solamente por diversión?

No. Esa cuestión era todavía más improbable de simplemente sentirse fatigado y haberlas dejado solamente por negligencia.

Sin embargo…

Él no se sentía para nada cansado. Si bien su cuerpo estaba destrozado y fatigado, su cerebro y voluntad ciertamente no estaban somnolientos. Se sentía como si todavía pudiera combatir contra los monstruos del 7º Piso y ni siquiera vacilar en ninguno de sus movimientos.

Se sentía muy energético a pesar de no haber dormido nada en los últimos tres días, y estar literalmente cojeando por toda la Calle Noreste.

Era raro… Pero no preocupante… Y eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba…

Todas sus acciones iban en toda lógica contraria a lo que alguna vez le preocupó. Pero actualmente, no se sentía para nada preocupado o siquiera aprehensivo, por todo lo que había hecho.

Si, se cuestionaba el porque de sus acciones. Pero no sentía para nada inquieto… Es más, si para algo eran toda estas preguntas y debates existenciales hacia su ser; eran solamente para encontrar un porque de los hechos, en vez de simplemente un arreglo.

A Bell ya no le preocupaban ninguna de estas cosas. Y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

Y nuevamente deteniéndose en mitad del camino grabado por el cual caminaba; atrayendo miradas curiosas de los transeúntes a su alrededor; el peliblanco se rasco la nuca con cólera, ya no aguantando aquella sensación de picor que lo asolaba en todo su cráneo…

Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de aquellos ojos que lo observaban con tal vehemencia…

Pero volviendo a su andar, queriendo creer que esta vez le dejarían en paz, Bell continuo sus generalidades interpersonales a medida que se volvía a adentrar en sus recuerdos del [Dungeon]. Para así encontrar alguna explicación a todos sus actos, en mitad de sus combates contra los monstruos…

Después de todo; estos últimos, últimamente habían estado apareciendo más a menudo en su cabeza…

… No recordaba nada de nada…

Ni las más simples moléculas de memoria le llegaban a su cerebro. Lo único que lograba visualizar antes de la absoluta oscuridad posterior, era el pisar el suelo del [1º Piso] y rajar el cuello de un simple [Kobold] que se le había cruzado en el camino…

Con la sangre de sus arterias cortadas, Bell amplío los ojos como cuales platos cuando esta salpico sobre su cara… Casi sobre sus labios y su lengua…

Y luego… Nada.

Un vacío. Una oscuridad imposible de ver, no importara cuantas veces apretara los ojos…

Bell esta vez comenzó a sentirse intranquilo. Nuevamente le estaba ocurriendo… Aquella oscuridad que lo consumía en mitad de sus sueños y pesadillas, y lo había perseguido en la exploración de aquel [Labyrinth]; había vuelto a aparecer esta vez con más fuerza que antes.

Que no pudiera recordar ni una minúscula parte de sus peleas en el [Dungeon], eran prueba de eso.

Pero había algo más… Un factor que también había vuelto aparecer mientras más se sumergía en sus recuerdos de la noche posterior…

Un factor que solamente había visto dentro del mundo onírico o en el interior del [Dungeon]… Un factor que nunca le había hecho daño, pero que ciertamente no tenía una plena confianza con ella… Un factor que nuevamente había aparecido esa noche, y con total anhelo se había arraigado a él…

Lo había confirmado…

Como cada una de esas veces… Aquel factor había vuelto a aparecer…

Solamente que esta vez… Afuera del mundo onírico o del [Dungeon]… Él podía verla actualmente…

Lo único que persistía en sus recuerdos, y jamás se había materializado a su delante afuera de las situaciones anteriores… Lo estaba haciendo en esos mismos instantes, y él solo podía mirarla babosamente…

Aquella luz que lo había una vez envuelto… Aquella luz verdosa que apareció en mitad de aquella oscuridad que ahora era conocida como su mente…

La luz empezó a trazar un camino por toda la oscuridad. Un camino de guía para la salida abismal de aquel lugar…

Pero él sabía lo que pasaría si se dejaba guiar por aquella luz sideral, o daba siquiera un paso en medio de la oscuridad…

Él lo sabía perfectamente…

No querría volver a dañar a nadie más como lo estaba apunto de hacer a su [Goddess], o que sus seres queridos sufrieran con sus acciones impertinentes y despreocupadas como con Lili…

Él se resistió lo más que pudo… Se plantó como cual árbol en su lugar y cerró fuertemente los ojos junto a sus oídos para no ver ni oír aquellos susurros que lo alentaban a perseguir aquella luz.

Sin embargo…

Él no pudo poner más resistencia cuando en un momento de vacilación en su corazón, debido al repentino silencio que se había provocado… Cuando con sola una mirada de entre dos de sus dedos, ante el miedo innato que se había almacenado en su cerebro…

… Él vio nuevamente aquellas partículas de cosmos que lo alumbraban y lo guiaban con su fiable [Guidance], adentrándose sin más en la oscuridad por su propia voluntad…

Bell recordó con una sonrisa aquel momento. Se sintió libre por primera vez en su vida. Por fin había aceptado el destino que le había encomendado su amada Luz de Plata.

Bailando en mitad de todo el extenso cosmos, él blandió la [Hestia Knife] de su cinturón junto a la [Silverlight Sword]. Enfrentándose sin reparo contra las bestias que pudrían todo el esplendor de aquel lugar. Cortando en dos toda aquella imperfección que se encontraban en los rincones mas recónditos de la oscuridad…

Bell sonrío como nunca antes en su vida…

… Pronto, todo lo demás comenzó a parecerlo lejano e indiferente… Todas sus promesas se volvieron nada ante el conocimiento que tenía ahora… Los ojos que ahora poseía en su cerebro fueron puestos en lo alto de su estandarte mental, reemplazando a aquella monstruosidad de mamífero cuadrúpedo; con forma de asno…

Ahora lo podía ver todo más claro…

Incluso aquella sensación que aun seguía picándole la nuca paso a segundo plano… Ya no poseía miedo ni inseguridades… Así que sin más, solo se volteó listo para enfrentarse a su enemigo jurado…

… A aquella bestia repulsiva con forma de cerdo hinchado…

* * *

**[IX]**

* * *

Freya sonrío cuando aquel [Adventurer] volvía a salir de la parte inferior de la [Babel Tower], con dirección obvia hacia su hogar dispuesto a descansar luego de una jornada intensa de trabajo.

La [Goddess] solo pudo lamer sus labios ante la nueva imagen del peliblanco tras el vidrio de su ventanal. Una mirada llena de lujuria hacia el interior de su futuro Bell, con dirección directa a su peculiar alma.

Ella poseía los ojos… Más sus ojos solo podían fijarse en las joyas más exquisitas y raras de todo el mundo… Así era como funcionaba su mundo.

El alma perfectamente pura de aquel niño. Su alma representada con la más fina y blanca joya que había visto jamas en toda su vida inmortal.

Aquella alma que en los últimos días había cambiado…

Un cambio que a ella le asustaba. Le asustaba a tal manera que si fuera por el camino incorrecto, ella lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida, y sin duda haría una locura de forma abismal con tal de regresarla a su estado anterior.

Sin embargo, este cambio… Resultó más favorable y sabroso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Lo había encontrado por accidente. Se había topado con él de improviso cuando estaba solo y abandonado en una nueva ciudad, y nadie le prestaba una mano.

Ella se acercó hacia él. Se acercó lista para recibir su sonrisa única y un par de reverencias de su parte.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

Aquella otra se lo había arrebatado…

Sin embargo… Ella no guardo resentimiento o furia hacia ese hecho. Después de todo, era cuestión de tiempo y buenos movimientos que él vendría a ella por su propia cuenta.

Por eso, quería primero refinarlo para cuando ocurriera ese momento. Pulirlo de la manera más sutil y lenta posible, para que no se arruinara o fragmentara.

Su primera confección funciono de maravilla. Él creció en corazón y fuerza aumentando el poder brillante de aquella alma y joya.

… ¡Y solo tuvo que darle un simple [Grimoire] lleno de rara y poderosa magia!

Su segunda confección estaba en marcha, y si bien sería arriesgada y un poco brusca, era necesaria para su nuevo crecimiento y aumento de perfección.

Pero… Cuando aquel brillo se intensifico sin siquiera ella tuviera que hacer algo… Sin que ella moviera un solo dedo… No puedo evitar soltar un largo gemido…

Aquel brillo no solo había aumentado, había cambiado. ¡Había cambiado a un color más extraño y puro! ¡A un color que si no fuera por sus grandes diferencias mortales, sería considerada un alma divina!

¡Estaba excitada! ¡Cegada por aquel brillo que su Bell había conseguido por su propia cuenta y logros!

¡Crece más por favor! ¡Crece más para que seas perfecto y por fin pueda tomarte!

¡CRECE MÁS BELL-KUN!

Y apretando su cuerpo voluminoso y ardiente para todos los ojos masculinos y femeninos, desperdigando sin querer una minúscula parte de su esencia divina; Freya miro directamente la nuca de aquel peliblanco babeando con su lengua la enorme vidriera que daba la perfecta vista de toda la [Labyrinth City Orario], ordenándole mentalmente su crecimiento final.

Ella estaba perdida en su propia lujuria. Y hubiera seguido así por varias horas más, sino fuera por unos fijos rojos de iris destrozado, que le regresaron la mirada.

—¿Eh?—

Freya dio aquel amote sin siquiera pensar. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza tratando de de una manera comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real.

No. No estaba equivocada.

Aquellos ojos de conejo la estaban mirando a ella. Lo podía sentir.

A más de dos kilómetros de diferencia, con prácticamente la nitidez de toda aquella distancia, Bell le había regresado la mirada con ojos entrecerrados como si la hubiera acusado de hacer indebido.

Una sensación de vergüenza infantil se extendió por todo el rostro de la [Goddess].

Ella solo sonrío tímidamente…

—No puedo evitarlo—

Dijo con tal tono de arrepentimiento y modestia a la nada misma; con su aliento calido contrastando con el vidrio a su delante; recibiendo de igual forma los vacíos cuencos del peliblanco.

Los segundos pasaron. Segundos en los cuales Freya solo agachaba tiernamente la cabeza y Bell la miraba acusadoramente.

Con la sangre escurriéndose de uno de sus cabellos, Bell solo volteó continuando su camino.

Y doblando por una de las esquinas de las múltiples casas pequeñas de las calles, fuera de la vista periférica que le otorgaba la [Babel Tower]; Bell finalmente desapareció fuera de su alcance. Permitiéndole a Freya levantar la mirada, presionándola de nuevo y rapidez contra la ventana…

Con una sonrisa depredadora en sus perfectos labios…

—No puedo evitarlo…—

* * *

**[X]**

* * *

—Otro ataúd vacío… Vaya desperdicio de tiempo…—

Y con un tono casi decepcionado a la vez que cerraba con desgano dicho ataúd ceremonial de oro, devolviendo la contratapa a su posición original, Bete se levantó de sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba sus polvorientas manos.

El [Werewolf] solamente volvió a resoplar tediosamente, mientras sus ojos grises se devolvían a admirar el basto salón a su detrás, el cual se encontraba lleno de la sangre seca de monstruos anteriormente asesinados hasta las esquinas; y solo el sonido de las antorchas consumiéndose estaba presente.

Actualmente estaba de pie en el salón numero cinco con en el que se encontraba en el mismo pobre estado, luego de haberse adentrado en aquel desconocido [Labyrinth] del 10º Piso junto a su grupo…

Hace no más de media hora, él y su grupo se habían aventurado a investigar aquel extraño laberinto en los [Pisos Superiores] luego de recibir la cognitiva de su [Goddess] y la petición de exploración de la representante Eina Tulle de parte del [Guild].

Ciertamente tenía sus dudas sobre el informe que aquella basura de inferior nivel le había dado a Eina. Una zona completamente desconocida en los primeros pisos del [Dungeon]; casi a punto de adentrase en los [Pisos Intermedios]; era imposible que pasase desapercibida por tanto tiempo luego de décadas y décadas de mapeado por los aventureros y héroes de antaño.

Incluso él, Finn y Riveria tenían sus fuertes sospechas de la clara mentira de aquel aventurero novato, más cuando siempre que hacían una expedición pasaban por aquel punto, y a sus múltiples experiencias en el pasado.

En cada uno de sus bajadas al [Dungeon]…

… Nunca habían visto aquella puerta corrediza en el 10º Piso. Nunca se habían topado con decenas de túneles subterráneos de apariencia noble y posos de putrefacción. Nunca se tropezaron con aquellas salas de enorme y mediano tamaño llenos de antiguos cofres y sarcófagos…

… Nunca se encontraron con aquel gigantesco [Labyrinth] interno, que claramente mostraba arquitectura no perteneciente al mismo [Dungeon], y que no fuera hasta ese momento, que ellos se dieran cuenta de su existencia…

Simplemente era inconcebible que existiera.

Tomaron aquel encargo por la gran perseverancia que había tenido la representante del [Guild] y el aburrimiento de tener que esperar una semana entera para su próxima expedición.

Lo habían hecho más por diversión que otra cosa…

De eso modo, su sorpresa y estupor fue todavía más grande cuando por fin la encontraron.

El shock y la humillación personal que Bete había sentido eran abismales. Él había pasado por esa zona miles de veces, nunca perdiéndose cada minúscula piedra que había en el suelo o las marcas de los muros tan característicos de todo el piso.

Había memorizado casi por pasatiempo cada zona de aquel piso.

Pero ahí estaba… Como si se burlara de él por cada segundo en lo que su cerebro trataba de reiniciarse. Aquella puerta corrediza, de cobre con claros signos mortales y humanos por todo su perímetro y área, abierta de par en par; les dio prácticamente paso libre a todas las zonas llenas de desconocidos monstruos e inciertos tesoros.

Habían acordado separarse para así cubrir más terreno, y encontrar un lugar por el que aquel aventurero no había pasado. Cada uno se fue por diferentes callejones y pasadizos, esquivando como si nada las trampas que todavía permanecían activas y colándose por numerosas puertas del mismo estilo que la de la entrada.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora… Bete no había tenido éxito en su misión.

Era imposible que aquella basura hubiera revisado todo de aquel laberinto, algo debió haber quedado… Esa fue la ilusión que había permanecido en su cerebro mientras se seguía adentrando más y más profundo por todas aquellas entre-salas y pasadillos.

Para finalmente encontrar el fin de su camino, luego de un tiempo parcialmente largo tenía que agregar, y ni un solo atisbo de valor…

Y mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos de mezclilla, pateando alguna que otra roca por el suelo con dirección al punto de encuentro que Finn había predeterminado; una sala enorme con un candelabros colgando y varios torreones de roca sedimentaria al alrededor, junto a varios farolillos en todos los pasillos subyacentes; Bete se permitió apretar los dientes mirando las múltiples manchas de sangre y salpicaduras putrefactas de intestinos, mientras se dirigía a dicha sala.

Cada zona había sido revisada. Cada sarcófago que tenía al menos una persona momificada o cajones de madera de diferentes tamaños, habían sido revisados. Cada monstruo había sido asesinado, dejando seguramente varias piedras mágicas de un valor diferente.

Toda aquella zona nueva y extraña ya había sido revisada hasta los huesos, no dejando nada para aquellos que llegaran después.

Incluso los monstruos no se regeneraban. Él hubiera esperado al menos encontrarse con algún bicho raro que nunca había visto, o algo de un peculiar valor, para así cubrir su orgullo destrozado con al menos un poco.

Pero ya que… Ya seria hora para que su orgullo se regenerara. No había necesidad de perder el tiempo o sus estribos con un [Labyrinth] cualquiera y vació…

—¡Mira con lo que me tope en mi zona, Tione!—

—¡Vaya que es enorme, Tiona! ¡Incluso combina con tus ojos! Yo solo me tope con gigantes ogros malolientes y monstruos larguiruchos con una hoz de madera…—

—¡Que envidia! Yo también querría conocer monstruos nuevos…—

—Deje algunos en la zona por la que pase, esta llena de agua de alcantarilla pero de seguro podrás pasar por ahí con facilidad—

—Después iré por ahí. Ahora solo me gustaría contemplar mi nuevo accesorio—

… Maldita sea…

Y con ambas [Amazoness] luciéndose y charlando amenamente frente a sus ojos, paradas en mitad de la sala de punto de encuentro; Bete solo se permitió resoplar con fastidio y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, ante los diálogos que se daban entre sí.

Esta ya no podía ser más degradante…

—¡Tione, Tiona!— Las llamó con fuerte voz adentrándose de una vez en la enorme sala, pasando por uno de los pasajes laterales. Ambas mujeres solo le dieron una mirada de bienvenida y con algo de escepticismo —¿Finn, y Griselda y Aiz aun no regresado?—

No veía a esos tres por ningún lado…

—¡Oh, Bete! No, ellos recién se han ido por la última ruta después de no encontrar nada en las suyas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué encontraste en tu zona? ¿Algo importante?— Preguntó Tiona con algo de diversión en su voz, a la vez que mostraba de manera sutil su mano junto a un peculiar objeto de compromiso, con una gema grisácea y tintes dorados a su alrededor.

El [Werewolf] solamente dio un bufido ante el alarde.

—Esa Ayudante de las que nos hablo la representante, de seguro ya debió haberse guardado todo junto a aquella basura con los monstruos… Así… Que no…—

—Entonces… ¡Mira el enorme anillo que me encontré! ¡Estaba guardado tras un par de cofres en una especie de sala de sacrificios! ¡Incluso había una cabeza cortada y disecada!—

Tiona solo mostró su grande y brillante sonrisa, que Bete juraba que incluso podía sentir el brillo de sus encías sobre sus ojos.

No tenía paciencia para esto…

—Si, si muy bonito y todo… ¿Por donde se fueron los demás?—

—¡Ni siquiera lo viste!—

Ese era el resumen de todo su equipo en general. Debido a su alto nivel entre cada uno de sus miembros, podían tomarse las cosas con relativa clama, a pesar de estar técnicamente en una nueva y peligrosa zona. Vaya que se veían muy peculiares y calmados para ser [Adventurers].

Pero… La experiencia gana arrogancia, o eso se decía…

Y mientras Bete ignoraba los gritos de exclamación de su compañera amazona, y entre que la otra solo veía el resto de la sala con ojos curiosos y las manos en la nuca; simplemente comenzó a irse por el único camino por el que intuía, era por donde se habían ido los tres miembros restantes de su equipo.

Ya no tenía alma para discutir como siempre con la que estaba detrás del el, así que solo la ignoraría para así no notara su gran frustración e inferioridad, al haberle ganado limpiamente.

Después de todo… El azar de la moneda era sagrado. Y si así había elegido el camino por el que se iban, él no iba a refutar nada ante su derrota.

Y jurando encontrarse con al menos algo de minúsculo valor, sin menospreciar siquiera a un moneda de cobre; para así cerrarle la boca a esa [Amazoness], Bete se adentro superficialmente al pequeño túnel dispuesto a ir a por su misión, topándose de repente y de lleno con una trancadera en su camino.

—¿Eh?—

—Por ese camino no, Bete. Ahí solo hay una puerta de metal muy resistente que cubierta de una magia muy extraña y púrpura—

Bete solo se paralizo ante el tono muy condescendiente que Tione había dicho, mientras miraba las paredes de la sala con cierto recelo. Bete solo se paralizo y la miro de reojo desde su hombro. Con el ceño fruncido en su cara y apunto de reventar sus dientes, siguió avanzando…

… Solo tenía que elevar su brazo y…

—No podrás destruirla ni con tu transformación. Yo lo intenté con mi [Berserk] cuando repentinamente me frustré al ver mis anteriores intentos… Y ni una sola abolladura…—

Bete esta vez se paralizó por completo.

Si bien era cierto que en términos de fuerza bruta y vitalidad ella lo superaba, era imposible que una simple puerta de rejas a su delante la hubiera resistido y contraponer como si nada.

Aun así… El tono muy burlón ante su avance hacia dicha puerta solo pudo nublarle la cabeza.

En especial con la risa sin pudor que Tiona Hiryute le esta dirigiendo ante la situación paradójica que estaba pasando…

—¡¿Y tu de qué te ríes, amazona plana?!—

—¡¿A quien llamas amazona plana, lobo de pacotilla?!—

—¡Que no soy un lobo, soy un hombre lobo!—

—¡Es lo mismo!—

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Cinco valis a Tiona!—

Y así hubieran seguido sino fuera por el gran y retumbante 'click', que resonó por toda la habitación y con punto de origen en la puerta detrás de Bete; que pasó de un color púrpura oscuro a un celeste verdoso; llegando a todos los oídos como cual eco.

Los tres se detuvieron en seguida… Mirando con ojos abiertos a las rejas de manera cínica…

Pronto las pisadas de otras personas comenzaron a resonar hacia ellos…

—Vaya, vaya… Con que peleando otra vez—

Dijo Finn con su típica sonrisa adentrándose en la sala por uno de los callejones del lateral derecho, acompañado por detrás con Riveria y Aiz, quienes expresando sus típicas caras de inexpresión y seriedad oprimida.

No fue hasta que el [Pallum] se adentrara en la sala; pisando casi sin cuidado y con una despreocupación magistral, uno de los pistones de piedras ocultos en el suelo; que una flecha encendida fue lanzada rápidamente hacia su cabeza, por una de las estatuillas de cerámica ubicada al otro lado del salón, oculta entre las sombras.

Nadie siquiera se inmuto ante este suceso. Ni siquiera Finn vaciló su sonrisa cuando detuvo con una de sus manos la flecha, con la punta de fuego a solo unos milímetros de su oreja.

—Mm… Tal vez deberíamos destruir esa estatua…—

Dijo el rubio con voz casi al azar, antes de que Bete se lanzara hacia la esquina oscura como cual animal, comenzando a destruir la estatua sin piedad alguna.

Era oficial, se había vuelto loco…

—Okay, problema resuelto—

Y con una actitud inherente a esa acción de su compañero; que seguía arañando el suelo y las paredes al alrededor de la esquina aun cuando la estatua ya fue despedazada; Finn dirigió su atención hacia la puerta de acero que ahora vislumbraba una luz verdosa.

Él solo puso una cara de duda.

Tione y Tiona, ante todas esas acciones, solamente les dieron unos cortos saludos de bienvenida a las otras dos mujeres del equipo; refutando esta ultima con cisquillos su anterior discusión; para luego una de la [Amazoness] tomara el centro de la atención.

—¡Oye, Finn! La puerta inamovible se ha…—

—¡Con que eso hacía aquella palanca, eh! ¡Ya me preguntaba que había sido aquel sonido cuando la movimos!—

La inesperada respuesta de su líder de equipo dejo a Tione levemente aturdida antes de recomponerse.

—¿De qué hablas, Finn?—

—Cuando llegamos al final de nuestro camino, nos encontramos con otro de esos [Ogres] deformes en una de las espaciosas salas. Aiz lo derrotó y nos topamos con una misteriosa palanca de brillo morado a su detrás. La activamos y un sonido se escucho de mecanismo se escuchó por todo el [Labyrinth]— Dijo con aprehensión antes de volver a ver la puerta —Con que fue para esta puerta…—

Ya como informe final; el [Labyrinth] estaba prácticamente muerto…

Ese fue el esquema completo de la reciente hora luego de haber entrado en aquella dichosa zona nueva, que tanto la representante de la [Guild], había rogado tanto en que la investigaran.

Luego de haber dejado a esa representante con su [Goddess], quien le había ofrecido extenuante un vino de Soma mientras esperaban su regreso; riendo como cual hermana mayor borracha, agarrándola del hombro y no dejarla ir hasta que se bebiera todo el vino; y haber recibido el dictado de su parte para hacerlo, él y su equipo se habían aventurado al [Dungeon] con pocas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, lo que encontraron en el 10º Piso, fue mucho más interesante de lo que imaginaron…

Si bien, él mismo no se topó con nada de valor o alguna que otra diversión contra monstruos; aquellos [Ogres] y perros carniceros fueron relativamente fáciles; fue una experiencia gratificante volver a adentrarse en lo desconocido.

Y ahora que aquella puerta se había abierto, una que fue incluso capaz de resistir el golpe más fuerte de Tione, algo sin duda irreal; sus esperanzas se habían elevado hasta las nubes.

Esa ya sería la última puerta y ruta a investigar. Después reportarían todo lo acontecido a su [Goddess] y a Eina-san, dejando resulto aquel problema de una vez. Los monstruos no se regeneraban, y ciertamente la arquitectura era cómoda y muy actual para los estandartes ordinarios. Lejos de las alcantarillas y túneles subterráneos; sin mencionar las manchas de sangre y restos de monstruos; esta podía ser fácilmente una nueva base en los [Pisos Superiores] como el 18º Piso.

¡Y solo les tomo cuarenta y seis minutos!

¡Qué logro!

Con Bete ya calmado y exhalando en al esquina, Tiona y Tione conversando con maestría con Riveria mostrándole todo lo que encontraron, y Aiz apoyada contra una de las torres de piedra; Finn solo ensanchó su sonrisa antes de dar su próxima orden.

Era hora de terminar con esto… Ya tenía suficiente cosas para contarle a su [Goddess], además de los largos hechos burocráticos para llevar a cabo su plan…

—Bete…— El susodicho volteó a verlo —Me harías el favor de abrir esa puerta, por favor—

Y con el [Werewolf] resoplando ante su peculiar tono de palabras, y el resto del equipo ya formándose a sus espaldas viendo como Bete se postraba abriendo con fuerza la puerta de abajo a arriba…

La [Loki Familia] se adentro de nuevo en un corto pasillo de piedra grabada y estatuas de mujeres encapuchadas, junto a otra distinguida puerta al final del mismo; esta vez de acero oxidado y con dos puertas a modo de una, de un tamaño considerable; caminando con lentitud y tranquilidad.

El eco se hacía sonar con cada paso que daban y el chocar de sus equipos de metal, poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia aquellas puertas, con Bete nuevamente adelantándose y empujando de ellas con vehemencia. El chillar del largo tiempo que permanecieron cerradas, más el polvo cayendo sobre los hombros del [Werewolf], resonó por todo el pasillo.

Durante todo este tiempo, Aiz se mantuvo callada caminando junto a Riveria hacia el nuevo salón que les esperaba. Mientras, con ciertos pensamientos sobre su cabeza, se adentraba con detenimiento en sus memorias deteniéndose súbitamente…

… Memorias sobre aquel chico de cabellos plateados…

Si bien recordaba lo que había dicho aquella representante de la [Guild], lo había nombrado como un tal Bell Cranel. Un [Adventurer] que hace ya tiempo lo había salvado de un [Minotaur] y que, recientemente había logrado asesinar por si solo a un [Silverback], con solamente unos días separados entre sí.

Curiosidad la había llevado a investigarlo más a fondo, y si bien le había costado encontrar algo relacionado con él; más que aquella representante viniera y le informara a su [Goddess] sobre un aventurero novato de cabello plata y ojos rojos encontrando un [Labyrinth] en los [Pisos Superiores], ya que ese fue un golpe de suerte; ella no pudo evitar sus ansias de empezar a interrogarla sobre el chico, antes de que la arrastraran hasta aquí.

Si bien le pareció interesante recorrer un nuevo territorio y asesinar nuevos monstruos, a pesar de tener un objetivo fijo en su futuro; a ella poco le intereso todo esto debido al misterio que envolvía a ese tal Bell Cranel.

Era imposible que un aventurero como él estuviera tan asustado contra un [Monster] Lv. 2, para luego a los pocos días derrotara a otro monstruo de la misma talla.

Ella quería saber su secreto… El secreto de su rápido crecimiento… Un método de salto de estadísticas…

No se detendría hasta saberlo. Y que él mismo le enseñara para así ella pudiera crecer y desarrollarse más rápido, y cumplir su objetivo en un tiempo relativamente corto.

Sentimientos de culpabilidad afloraban su ser con cada segundo que pasaba, fue por eso que ella había decidido darle algo a cambio de aquel secreto. Unos cuantos consejos sobre lo que era ser un [Adventurer] y como sobrevivir y combatir contra los monstruos.

Algo pequeño, pero que sin duda calmaría su corazón ante el secreto que seguramente iba a dar.

Por eso tenia que salir lo mas rápido que podía de aquel [Labyrinth] y cuestionar de enseguida a aquella representante sobre la ubicación de aquel novato o como encontrarlo. Tenía que saber a toda costa aquel método de veloz crecimiento…

Además… Este [Labyrinth]… Le transmitía ciertas malas sensaciones

… Como si hubiera algo más grande y poderoso aquí presente… Encerrado y oculto entre las sombras… Algo que no debía escapar de los [Pisos Superiores] o con lo que más gente debía toparse…

… Solo esperaba que Bell no se hubiera topado con ese algo…

—Aiz…—

Y sacudiendo ligeramente sus ojos, junto a varios parpadeos continuos, la voz de su compañera elfo; quien la miraba fijamente ante los chillidos pesados de la puerta abriéndose; se adentro en sus oídos haciendo que volteara a verla.

—… Lo siento…—

Riveria parecía apunto de decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir fue súbitamente interrumpida por una enorme ola de calor que azoto todo el pasillo.

Todos los miembros del equipo se quedaron un momento estáticos ante este acontecimiento. El poderoso calor de un volcán activo se dispersó, sobresaliendo del gigantesco y circular salón al que pertenecía a aquellas puertas oxidadas ya abiertas.

Aiz como Riveria solo dirigieron sus miradas conjuntas hacia el interior del salón, siendo saludadas por el poderoso ladrido que expulso llamaradas de fuego concentradas de su hocico.

—**¡WOFF~!**—

Con su carne profundamente quemada y carbonizada, cubierto de agujeros por los cuales sus furiosas llamaradas eran desprendidas del interior de su piel; casi exponiendo sus huesos; y unas cuatro extremidades, junto al hocico anormalmente enorme y disparejo, cubiertas de lo que parecían bolas de sabía de lava liquida… El monstruosos canino de fuego recibió a la [Loki Familia] con mordidas al aire cubiertas de flamas.

Finn solamente asintió mientras miraba al monstruo su delante, sacudiéndose de forma cínica el pelo cubierto de cenizas con una de sus manos.

—Aiz…—

La rubia asintió en comprensión. Y a la vez que se posicionaba delante del grupo, comenzando a caminar con pasos ligeros hacia lo que parecía ser el posible jefe monstruo del [Labyrinth], Aiz desvainó su Durandal, [Desperate] en contraste de los arañazos del animal, que hacia contra el suelo dejando sus marcas quemadas y derretidas en el concreto.

Los separaba una distancia de veinte metros. Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos en el cual solo el calor que emitían los poros de la piel del perro, era el único contacto entre ambos.

Si algo malo sucediera, los demás intervendrían si fuera necesario. Pero viendo los débiles y ordinarios monstruos que habitaban en el resto del [Labyrinth], quizás no los necesitaría.

Después de todo… ¿Ella tenía que estrenar su nuevo nivel, no?

El silencio atronador los envolvió, y arrodillándose en sus patas trasera listo para dar el primer ataque; el [Watchdog of the Old Lords] soltó nuevamente un poderoso ladrido, lanzándose sin más dilación hacia la [Sword Princess], con su cabeza a modo de ataque.

Iniciándose así una masacre sin precedentes, una donde claramente la ultima mencionada saldría ganadora…

* * *

**[XI]**

* * *

—¿Y lo dejaste ir… así sin más?—

—¿Y que querías que hiciera, Hephaestus? Incluso si lo hubiera detenido, eso solo hubiera retrasado lo inevitable. Quería que descansara, pero si ese fue el único método por el que él mismo se enfriará la cabeza, no iba a detenerlo—

Hephaestus solo pudo reprimir un suspiro ante lo dicho por su amiga; quien, sentada frente a ella a través de su escritorio, en una de sus tantas sillas de mármol; simplemente apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa de forma condescendiente.

Ella espiró.

—Este asunto se esta escapando de tus manos, Hestia— Respondió con honestidad, a lo que la susodicha solamente asintió sin remedio.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Este asunto me tiene muy preocupada, así que decidí acudir contigo por si lograbas encontrar una respuesta—

La [Smithing Goddess] se masajeo las sienes con exasperación, a modo de contestación.

Ya Hestia le debía mucho con todo el asunto de la [Hestia Knife] y las miles de decenas de valis que le había prestado. Ella era en cierto modo su amiga, y a pesar de comportarse como una rata y chupa-sangre la mayoría de las veces, fue la única entidad en aceptarla tal como era, tanto en el [Heaven] como en el [Lower World], y eso decía mucho sobre su gran valor personal…

Aun así, la pelirroja no sería una santa en lo absoluto.

No hacía nada gratis, ni siquiera por su propia familia. Era una lección que ella misma consideraba importante, ya que te enseñaba a no depender siempre de otros, y a valorar más las propias acciones y creaciones sobre las demás…

… Un enseñanza algo dura, pero más dura era la vida…

Sin embargo… Había una opción muy viable por la cual sus hijos podían lograr lo que encomendaban… Un método por el cual podían vaciar sus propios bolsillos, y conseguir todo lo que se les antoje de su chequera.

Y esa era… Ser perseverante hasta lo extremo, o simplemente llamarle el interés…

Fue por eso que le hizo aquel favor de la [Hestia Knife] a su amiga diosa. No la quería todos los días de su vida colgando de sus piernas y se las pasara persiguiéndola hasta los momentos más privados con aquella pose de dogeza.

Y vaya que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta la muerte… Lo había visto en sus ojos…

Ella había roto el record de perseverancia con tres días y dos noches seguidas, del más adepto de sus hijos. Quien le había pedido una nueva armadura que sobrepasaba un poco sus propios limites…

Y si bien les otorgo a ambos lo que pedían, ellos no escaparían de sus deudas o sus respectivas partes del trato. Oh no, ellos tendrían que sufrir por haberle hecho hacer tales cosas gratuitamente.

Hestia fue recluida a pasar toda su vida a tratar de pagarle aquel dinero, y aquel pequeño aventurero se la pasaría toda la eternidad limpiando los baños.

Perfectamente equilibrado… Como todo debe estar…

Pero volviendo al tema actual…

Hestia ya se le había agotado su única opción viable para conseguir lo que quería de ella. Su única ruta a más favores pagados, ya había sido cerrada cuando acepto aquella daga de estadísticas.

No había forma que ella atrajera nuevamente su atención o curiosidad en lo absoluto. Era improbable que ella consiguiera algo de sumo valor en el que ella pudiera pegarle un ojo siquiera…

… Si, era completamente irreal…

… Hasta ahora… Vaya que este mundo le sorprendía más y más…

—¿Con que una espada, eh?— Dijo la pelirroja con un tono levemente inclinado, mientras ponía una mano sobre su barbilla.

—Si, además de aquel olor indescriptible de luna que desprendía. Te digo que fue una diosa— Completo Hestia con una sonrisa cómplice, al ver que había atraído su interés.

Hephaestus resopló burlona ante su comentario.

—Eso es imposible, Hestia. Los dioses tienes prohibido imbuir sus poderes divinos en lo que sea del Mundo Inferior, en especial espadas… Lo sé, yo ya lo intenté… Casi me exilian de nuevo al Cielo…—

Recuerdos de una época lejana comenzaron a parecer en la mente de Hephaestus. Memorias de un suceso en específico acompañado de una explosión y gritos escalofriantes…

—… Debí haberlo intentado con un martillo…—

Un silencio se formo entre ambas, uno muy incomodo; uno en el que Hestia solo vio de manera abierta y ojos parpadeantes a su amiga, quien seguía encimada en su propio mundo.

—Ya veo…—

Después de aquellas palabras anteriores, Hestia solo dio una corta respuesta. Al mismo tiempo que se sumía en sus pensamientos al igual que Hephaestus, hundiéndose en su perteneciente silla. Pensado en todo lo que le dijo hasta ahora su compañera intima.

Era cierto que el sistema que los dioses habían encomendado en el [Heaven] era absoluto y despótico, con cada minúsculo movimiento de los dioses que descendieron al [Lower World], estrictamente regulado y vigilado hasta al medula; todo bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

Era técnicamente imposible que algún dios o diosa, usara sus poderes divinos para así abusar de los demás o atajarse en el enorme juego que habían establecido en [Orario]. Era completamente prohibido usar sus dotes divinos para así sacar una ventaja favorable de las situaciones o salir de una desventaja adversa…

Era… improbable que alguna [Moon Goddess] imbuyera sus poderes en aquella espada de plata sin alertar a los demás dioses de arriba, y no la exiliaran de nuevo al llamado paraíso por los mortales…

Sin embargo… Con todas esas conjeturas lógicas e hipótesis básicas… Algo en aquella espada simplemente le traía malas vibraciones… Algo que de seguro tenía que ver con un poder proveniente de los dioses o del mismismo [heaven] en sí…

Aquella presencia arcana era prueba de eso.

Si, arcano. Aquella habilidad y arte innato que cada uno de los dioses poseían… Aquel que con solo el conocimiento superior de las deidades, ya que ellos literalmente vivían y respiraban en los bordes de la vida y la muerte, y sus ojos divinos, ya que era invisible para incluso las razas mortales más cercanas a ellos y aun así no la podían ver a pesar de que siempre había estado ahí…

Lo arcano era la realidad en la que los dioses existían, en simple palabras. Era tan normal y habituado para ellos como el [Lower World] para los mortales; siendo que cuando los mortales la veían, simplemente enloquecían o morían. Solo muertos serian capaces de resistirla, caminar ya habitar en ella.

Y si bien ella no la había identificado al principio cuando la percibió en aquellas estelas verdosas, por fin pudo hacer memoria.

Aquella espada transmitía una débil llamada a lo arcano; una llamada frágil y espontánea, pero sin duda existente en el interior de su hoja.

Algo insólito dentro de una espada tenía que resaltar. La magia; que si podía ser manipulada con más facilidad en objetos físicos; y lo arcano; que no podía ser manipulada ya que ni siquiera era vista por aquellos carentes de ojos divinos; eran completamente diferentes la una de la otra.

Una era innata y la otra cualquiera podía conseguirla.

Siendo así… ¿Por qué aquella espada tenia aquel poder arcano en su interior? ¿Quién se la había imbuido? ¿Por que eligió en específico a su Bell para que lo atrajera hacia aquel [Labyrinth] y la encontrará en mitad de monstruos y callejones oscuros, sin importarle ni un poco su vida?

No tenia sentido…

… Al menos por ahora…

Por algo había venido a por Hephaestus. Si alguien sabia sobre como identificar el olor de una diosa mediante la herrería, o investigar a fondo las propiedades de una espada; esa era ella…

Deseaba que Bell pronto regresara a casa, luego de haberse sacado los humos y refrescado la cabeza, y encontrara la nota que le había dejado para que viniera.

De toda maneras, ya era momento que su querido hijo conociera su amiga. Y no había mejor momento que este… Aún con las circunstancias…

Esperaba haberle dejado suficientes instrucciones e indicaciones para que se guaira sin perderse. Un pobre conejo perdido en una ciudad tan grande y ramificada, con todas las calles y miles de callejones entre las decenas de casa, podía fácilmente perderse con un paso en falso…

… Quizás debería regresar y traerlo ella misma…

Ahora que recordaba… No había especificado en que tienda de herrería justo al lado del puesto de naranjas con el mercader de barba frondosa y corta; con un poste de doble farol al frente y un letrero de madera refinada, con un pequeño hueco en la esquina inferior izquierda…

… Si era en esta, o en la del piso de abajo…

Y dispuesta a levantarse para si cumplir su cometido, ante la mirada inusual de su amiga, quien ya había salido del interior de su cerebelo; Hestia se preparó para regresar lo mas rápido a su base principal, antes de que el típico tintinear de una campanilla de tienda, sonara por todo el lugar.

Hestia se quedo congelada en su lugar, mientras Hephaestus solo ponía una mirada intrigada de medio-lado, hacia la entrada de su oficina.

Pasaron los segundos…

—Por aquí, mi buen señor…—

—Ah… G-gracias… Alfredo…—

—Cuando quiero, señor Cranel—

Y entrando por la puerta principal a la oficina de la [Smithing Goddess], Bell hizo acto de presencia completamente vestido con su ropa clásica; ya que fue la única que le quedaba disponible luego de destrozar las demás; y sus armas colgando en sus respectivos lugares.

Adentrándose con pasos incómodos y lentos, ante la atenta mirada del mayordomo a su lado quien le había abierto la puerta, Bell solo se arremango sus preocupaciones cuando de pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de su Diosa.

—¡Diosa!—

—Buenos días, Bell—

Bell solo se le dio una sonrisa innata ante el saludo de su querida [Goddess], a la vez que se rascaba la nuca con lentitud.

Pronto, él miro el suelo mientras se apretaba los labios.

—Diosa… Siento haberla abandonado así sin más en mitad de la no…—

Pero sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas por el levantamiento despreocupado de manos de Hestia.

—No te preocupes por eso Bell-kun— Le interrumpió con aires de no haberse enfadado o decepcionado en lo absoluto, dándole de más una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —Necesitabas despejarte un poco, ¿no es así? Al menos viniste aquí para así poder encontrar una solución a tu problema. Y eso es lo único importante—

Comprensión y compasión. Atributos que solo su [Goddess] podía poseer y transmitir sin ningún tipo de resentimiento oculto. Y si bien, cualquier otro dios podía tenerlos; solamente aquellos dones que hicieron que se permaneciera en su familia y quisiera ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera, podía poseerlos su Hestia-sama.

Bell realmente se sentía como una escoria en ese mismo instante…

Una escoria por mentirle sobre la mitad de los hechos ocurridos a su [Goddess]… Y si bien, técnicamente no le había mentido ya que solamente había ocultado los hechos… Aun así, se sentía como cual basura no muy lejana a lo que ese [Werewolf] había señalado tiempo atrás…

Él no merecía su gran misericordia, o siquiera su perdón…

Después de haber abandonado el [Dungeon], y de una vez se despejara la cabeza quitándose aquellas imágenes turbias de su mente; en especial, luego de haber visto a los ojos a aquella abominación cuadrúpeda y degenerada con forma de cerdo; simplemente borro toda sonrisa de su rostro al recordar lo que había hecho a no más de unas horas.

¿Por qué había sonreído de esa forma cuando por fin pudo comprender el funcionamiento de sus nuevos ojos? Él ni siquiera lo sabía…

Sin embargo… Ya no le preocupaba o inquietaba el origen de aquello. Los duendecillos de luz o la naturaleza efímera de sus sueños y pesadillas pasaron a ser factores a lo que su ser había agregado. Nuevos huecos en blanco en su memoria se asentaban, pero ya no le atemorizaban como antes.

Ya había aceptado ser digno de aquella habilidad que el [Cosmos] le había dado… Ya había aceptado la [Guidance] que su amada [Silverlight Sword] le había enseñado…

A pesar de eso, haber dejado a su [Goddess] sola y abandonada cuando ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudarlo, fue realmente malo y una descortesía absoluta de su parte.

Debía recibir una castigo por aquello, y estaba apunto de reclamarle uno aunque tendría que auto-flagelarse para recibirlo; si no fuera por un mínimo detalle…

… La incomodidad de sentirse absolutamente inseguro en aquella habitación y la presión de ser rodeado de peligros en sus cercanías.

Él no pudo levantar la mirada del suelo, aún cuando Hestia le pidió que tomara asiento junto a ella. Lo cual hizo, sin dudar, pero sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla a los ojos o elevar su visión del reflejo de sus cabellos caídos.

Ella pensó que era por su arrepentimiento, como cual niño atrapado en mitad de sus travesuras y que le daba vergüenza afrontar a su madre…

… Pero realmente era por miedo…

Miedo a encontrarse nuevamente con aquella imagen de una bestia desalmada, en lugar de la figura benevolente de su [Goddess]. Aquella imagen que quemaba sus ojos como cual brasa de fuego, y le reventaba las pupilas sin piedad.

¿Necesitaría más ojos para poder resistir aquel fuego? Nah, de seguro estaba exagerando. Era completamente imposible que aquella figura horripilante fuera en verdad su querida [Goddess]…

¿Verdad?…

—¿Con que tú eres el tal Cranel, eh? Vaya… eres más pequeño de lo que había imaginado. Aun así… Bienvenido a [Forge Store]. Soy Hephaestus, mucho gusto—

La voz que sonaba casi como una melodía, igualada a la de Hestia, hizo que Bell ampliara los ojos como cual platos, y que con un leve vistazo hacia arriba, mirara solamente la figura inferior de la [Smithing Goddess] a su delante a través de sus cabellos.

¡Para esto lo había traído su [Goddess] ahora que recordaba! ¡Para llevarlo con Hephaestus y le quitase su tesoro, alejándolo de él para siempre!

¡Para dejarlo a merced de las bestia que rodeaban la habitación! ¡Para que cuando le entregara solemnemente su tesoro de plata, ella llamara a sus monstruos y lo despellejaran vivo, sin nada para defenderse!

¡Era una trampa!

… No, de seguro no era eso. Necesitaba calmarse… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

No había ningún monstruo en la habitación; ocultos en las sombras de las esquinas y observando cada movimiento que hacía; solamente estaban las dos [Goddesses] y él.

No había nadie más…

Bell exhaló profundamente formando una sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

Si… Vamos a hacer esto.

Y levantando su mirada hacia la [Goddess] que le tendía una mano a modo de saludo. Bell miro fijamente a la pelirroja de la fragua delante suyo, quien con una leve sonrisa en el rostro solamente le daba una expresión solemne y de carácter formal.

Todo bajo los atentos ojos de su Hestia, quien solo sonreía ante tal encuentro…

Más…. Eso no evito que el horror lo consumiera en sus parpados…

Un monstruo con piel humana. Con piernas al revés, que se veían a través de los huecos del escritorio; una demacrada cadera semi-doblada, junto a un hombro decaído y dislocado, unas manos gruesas como mazos y peludas como las de una bestia; todo junto a un escandaloso bulto en la espalda de cual jorobado y una nariz aplastada…

Pero nada se comparaba a ese ojo….

Oh, ese ojo… Rojo como cual borracho de sangre y violencia…. Con la pupila rasgada que carcomía todo su cuenca, y una quemadura digna de un infierno cubriendo todo su lado izquierdo…

Era horrible…

Era monstruoso…

Era sucio….

… La prole de una bestia…

Bell comenzó a temblar. No esta vez por miedo o temor, sino por antelación y represión de rabia asesina; cuando sus manos se apretaron en puños cerrados listas para desvainar sus dos dagas.

Debía salvar a su [Goddess] de aquella monstruosidad.

Debía hacerlo a toda costa. Ella no sabía del monstruo que tenia delante suya y se hacia pasar por su amiga.

¡Él debía salvarla!

—Okay, esto se esta poniendo incomodo… ¿Qué le esta pasando a tu hijo, Hestia?—

Dijo Hephaestus con cierto tono lleno de cuidado y nerviosismo, mirando de manera sublime como el [Adventurer] de cabellos blancos la observaba con aquellos ojos espeluznantes y vibrantes, como si estuviera viendo de frente a la persona que asesinó a su gato…

… Y se lo comió con un par de tenedores y brochetas…

Era escalofriante hasta la medula…

—N-no lo sé… ¿Bell que te pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas de esa manera?—

Hestia estaba preocupada, sumamente insegura de las acciones de su Bell, quien continuaba viendo con ceño fruncido y dientes apretados a la pelirroja de la fragua a su delante.

Algo le transmitía mal sabor, un sentimiento que le alertaba que si hacia algo y lo detenía en ese mismo instante… Seria la cumbre para una cruel y abismal tempestad…

—¡Bell! ¡Mírame!—

Pero el susodicho hizo odios sordos ante el mandato exclusivo de su [Goddess]. Simplemente ensanchó sus ojos rojos llenos de ira, para luego levantarse de su silla con brusquedad.

—¿B-Bell?—

Hestia estaba temerosa. Sus ojos solo pudieron ampliarse cuando el peliblanco despegó ambas dagas de su cinturón contra Hephaestus, la cual también estaba sorprendida ante la situación, oscilándolas con las puntas hacia ella.

¿Por qué Bell…?

¿Por qué… tienes esos ojos de monstruo, Bell?

Hestia estaba a punto de detenerlo y obligarlo a pedir disculpas junto a una pose de dogeza; antes de que con un fervora voz Bell exclamara sobre toda la habitación.

Hubo un silencio que consumió todo a sus alrededores.

—¡Bestia inmunda y sucia!—

Bell se quemaba los ojos cada vez que veía la verdadera forma de la monstruosidad a su frente. Sus pupilas se dilataban con cada vez más rapidez, mientras más continuaba mirando a aquella bestia con piel divina.

Necesitaba más ojos… Más ojos para poder verla mejor… Para poder asesinarla mejor y nunca más cayera baja sus trampas de bestia iracunda.

Después de todo… Él ya tenía los suficientes ojos para ver a la monstruosidad a su delante, solamente necesitaba más para poder cumplir mejor su misión.

Y ante la súbita exclamación del [Adventurer], Hephaestus simplemente frunció el ceño mirando a Bell como si fuera una completa basura y desgracia.

Todo miedo o vacilación fue eliminado de su organismo. Toda curiosidad de las estelas que desprendía aquella espada de plata en su espalda fue exterminada. Memoráis de su pasado en contraste, comenzaron a asolarla…

Memorias de rechazo y exclusión de parte de los demás dioses hacia ella solo por su físico. Odio y resentimiento afloraron en su ser…

Que aquel insolente niño le dijera aquellas mismas cosas, sin siquiera mirar su iónico defecto, hizo liberar su ira…

Toda lógica y pensamiento racional se fue de ella en su catarsis, y simplemente expresó su opinión sin analizar adecuadamente el estado mental del humano a su delante…

Un error que nunca volvería a cometer…

—Escúchame muy bien niño… Yo no soy ningún monstruo y no me quedaré a escuchar las estupideces que tengas que decirme. Quiero que te largues de mi tienda en este mismo instante y jamas vuel…—

—… Muere…—

—¿Eh?—

—¡Bell ya basta!—

Una vacilación ante el repentino salto que hizo Bell hacia Hephaestus, listo para decapitarla y se desangrara hasta teñir toda la habitación. Incluso los aventureros de Lv. 2, que se habían abalanzando contra él apuntándole con sus respectivas armas de forja, después de salir de sus escondites al ver a su [Goddess] en peligro; apuntando directamente a sus puntos vitales, no pudieron llegar a tiempo cuando él ya penetraba sus dagas superficialmente en el cuello de la pelirroja; quien solo pudo mostrar unos ojos temblorosos y quedar petrificada en su lugar…

Nadie pudo detener lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

Excepto ella… Su amada [Goddess]…

Bell se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de quitarle la vida a la [Smithing Goddess]. Solo un poco de presión y ella moriría desangrándose en su propia sangre putrefacta; y él moriría por sus esbirros, con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver cumplido su misión.

Pero cuando aquel grito se adentro en su cerebro, devolviéndolo a sus cabales, y haciendo que se detuviera súbitamente al estar arrodillado sobre el escritorio en medio de la habitación. Con todos los picos de herrería y un largo y grueso mazo de hierro a su derecha, pegados a su cuerpo listo para el amedrentamiento; Hestia lo hizo darse cuenta al último segundo de su colosal error.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? No… ¿Qué acababa de hacer?

Él se echo a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de su gran estupidez.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos ante la enorme tontería sin precedentes que había hecho.

Él volteo su cabeza hacia su [Goddess] atrás de él, de la cual ya no merecía su perdón.

Él quería verla… Una ultima vez… Antes de nunca volverla a ver… Retrocedería sus armas del cuello de la divinidad a su delante, regresaría a su base, alistaría todas sus cosas y se iría de [Orario] para nunca más volver.

Él ya no merecía estar ahí. No era digno ya de pisar estar tierras por todo lo que había echo… No después de la bestia en la que se había convertido.

¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

¿¡Por qué!?

¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAS VISONES DE MUNDOS COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTOS LO CONSUMÍAN!? ¿¡POR QUÉ DEBÍA SER DIGNO DE VER AQUEL COSMOS CUANDO NI SIQUIERA QUERÍA VERLO O SABÍA QUE ERA!?

¿¡POR QUÉ LE OBLIGABAN A MATAR ESTAS BESTIAS Y MONSTRUOS SEDIENTOS DE SANGRE, CUANDO SUS SERES QUERIDOS NUNCA LE HABÍAN HECHO NINGÚN DAÑO!?

La respuesta fue sencilla…

Demasiado sencilla…

Y viendo a su diosa, la cual lloraba y mostraba una gigantesca preocupación por él, sentada sobre el suelo después de el salto que había hecho contra su amiga y la había echado de su propia silla…

Bell solo pudo ver una cosa.

… Porque nada de lo que veía era verdad… Nunca fue verdad…

Un monstruo antropomórfico lleno de pelo y un hocico deforme cubriendo toda su cabeza, se hizo presente en su visión. Patas de burro junto a garras y una boca llenas de molares gruesos y videntes a través de su mandíbula dislocada, junto a una cola y orejas de asno llenas de podredumbre y porros recubriendo toda su piel; se encontraron con sus rojos ojos.

Su [Goddess]… No… Aquel monstruo lo había engañado para que bajara la guardia ante la verdad que el [Cosmos] le estaba revelando…

Sus sentimientos habían sido falsos… Su benevolencia había sido falsa… Lo habían utilizado para que sus propios fines de diversión, como a cual juguete, y ahora que se daba cuenta de al verdad, trataban de eliminarlo…

Él había creído en ella… Había creído que ella era limpia e intacta de alimañas…

Pero nunca más volvería a cometer ese error… Nunca más…

—**¡AGH~!**—

Y gritando con una potente voz desgarradora, casi como si destrozara sus propias cuerdas vocales, rompiendo casi todas las ventanas del local con su eco…

… Bell con furia se adentro en el cuello de Hephaestus sin detenerse o siquiera sentir el inminente golpe, que partió cada una de sus costillas a través del duro acero, del martillo de forja de aquel aventurero tenaz.

Sus ojos estaban enloquecidos, y sus dientes demostrados como cuales colmillos. Más todos esos detalles se perdieron de su cuerpo, cuando fue arrojado con suma potencia contra uno de los muros internos de la oficina, y lo atravesara con tal fuerza de impacto hacia el exterior, destrozando como si nada las paredes de madera y piedra…

No pudo conseguir su misión de arrebatarle la vida a esa bestia… Sus cuchillas no lograron llegar lo suficientemente profundo para cortar alguna arteria o vena importante…

… Lo único que había conseguido de aquella arremetida, fue ser arrojado como cual despojo humano contra el rasposo suelo del 30º Piso de la [Babel Tower] y destruir uno de sus ventanales en el proceso…

El sol y las nubes en lo alto lo saludaron con su omnipotente presencia, cuando comenzó a descender sin remedio hacia la superficie… Y aún con todo su cuerpo maltrecho y reventado internamente, el peliblanco logró estabilizarse en mitad del aire comenzando a bajar por fuera toda la [Babel Tower] directamente hacia la planta baja.

Y mientras el viento afilado sacudía todo su cuerpo y ropas maltrechas; con todos los pisos pasando por su lado como borrones debido a la velocidad a la que caía; yendo directamente hacia el inminente suelo, luego de haber sido arrojado por una de las ventanas cercanas al establecimiento debido a la fuerza cinética de aquel golpe…

… Bell se auto-complació con una sonrisa desquiciada, preparándose para dar lo peor de si a todas esas mini-bestias que veía por las integras calles a su debajo; listas para servirle de consuelo para volver a ser aceptado en el [Cosmos] ante su fallo.

—**¡AGH~!**—

Y con aquel grito bestial, Bell desvaino su confiable Espada de Luz Plateada, despojándose de la mugrientas arma que aquel monstruo de ojos azules le había dado, dejándola fluir con el viento hacia arriba; antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el pavimento, destrozando sus rodillas cuando estas hicieron contacto.

Se formó un cráter a sus pies. Sus piernas estaban desunidas desde sus ligamentos y acalambradas como nunca antes lo habían estado antes. Su cabello estaba revoltoso y desordenado, dejando caer varios mechones sobre lugares aleatorios sobre su rostro.

Una densa nube de polvo y una capa astillas de roca, lo rodeaban en exceso… Sonidos y gritos comenzaron a resonar a las afueras de su visión nublada…

Pero él ya no necesitaba sus ojos mortales para verlas… Ya no necesitaba ninguno de sus sentidos humanos para poder localizarlas en mitad de la oscuridad…

… Solo necesitaba su cerebro y su espada…

Una muchedumbre se había reunido a su alrededor tratando de observar y averiguar que era lo que había pasado. Y entre tanto balbuceo y relincho, sus ojos rojos y sonrisa dientuda se revelaron entre el humo…

La cacería había comenzado…

—**¡AGH~!**—

* * *

**[… …]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[… …]**

**[XII]**

* * *

—L-Loki-sama… E-en serio… Y-ya estoy llena—

—¡Oh vamos, Aiz~! ¡Solo una más~! ¡Ni siquiera estas completamente roja~! ¡Solo una más~! ¡Ji-ji-ji!—

Y retrocediendo ante la figura de la [Goddess] a su delante, quien ya estaba borracha hasta la cabeza debido a su hablar tan disparatado, el hecho que apenas podía ponerse de pie y su rubor hasta las orejas; Eina choco repentinamente contra el muro a sus espaldas maldiciendo de inmediato en su cerebro.

Debió haber corrido hacia la puerta cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

—¡Ji-ji-ji! ¡Ya… te… atrapé~!—

—¡Piedad~!—

Esta era la situación que continuamente se había estado repitiendo en la última media hora entre ambas personajes. Una situación que más se asemejaba al típico juego del gato y el ratón, y que justamente había procedido de otra situación un tanto parecida…

… Esta ultima, será a la cual tendremos que remontarnos para así poder explicaros todos los detalles…

Ya para ponerlos en contexto…

Con Finn y todo su grupo ya habiendo abandonado la hacienda, con dirección obvia hacia el [Labyrinth] del 10º Piso; Eina había sido invitada a la fuerza a una especie de brindis con la [Goddess] de la familia. Un brindis al que tuvo que ceder, ya que Loki no la dejaba escapar por más que lo intentara.

Nada del otro mundo… Una pequeña celebración para conmemorar esta ultima semana en al cual se habían vuelto sumamente cercanas, según Loki-sama…

Si es que cuestionar los problemas internos de una familia y dar cierta misión afuera de los reglamentos de la [Guild], fuera de alguna manera un tipo de socialización; claro esta…

Sin embargo, poco pudo oponerse Eina cuando Loki saco repentinamente un lote completo del famoso vino de Soma; poniendo cada una de las diez cajas sobre una de las mesas del enorme salón en el que se encontraban, ubicada en la esquina frontal izquierda, justo al frente del largo panel de vidrio que conectaba con el exterior a forma de extensa ventana; dándole también una sonrisa ladina.

Eina solo pudo permitirse suspirar mentalmente, en contraste de la satisfactoria expresión de Loki; quien ya empezaba a desempacar las botellas con vivacidad. Tenía todo el día libre, y ciertamente no tenía ningún plan importante para hoy además de darle la encomienda del [Labyrinth] a la familia; así que no le veía problema si se servía una sola copa.

Y así empezaron los problemas…

Bebiéndose de una copa mientras que la [Goddess] una botella completa, terminando casi al mismo tiempo por cada ronda que hacían; para luego repentinamente la pelirroja sacara otra botella de otra de los cajones, y empezara a obligar a la [Half Elf] a beber otra más; Eina no evito reprimirse a creer que había caído en una especie de trampa.

Era como un ciclo sin fin…

Al principio ella no opuso resistencia. Es más, ella misma se servía su propia copa sin que Loki dijera nada, para acto seguido bebieran como cuales camaradas, chocando sus respectivas porciones de vino.

Ella bebía con tranquilidad, a la vez que la [Mischief Goddess] tragaba sin pudor desde la propia boca de la botella. Casi como si quisiera igualarla en términos de beber, a pesar de no servirse las mismas cantidades.

Todo continuó normal y tranquilo. Incluso se habían tomado las libertades de contarse algunas bromas y chistes más una que otra anécdota en el paso, y ya que Eina tenía ciertamente el resto del día libre, debido a ciertos asuntos del pasado que la obligaron a no visitar a la [Loki Familia] en horas de trabajo, en especial para atender temas correspondientes a la [Guild]; ella se lo pasaba de maravilla junto a la líder principal de la familia.

Hasta que de repente… Sucedió lo inevitable…

… Ella no pudo preverse adecuadamente para lo que iba a ocurrir…

Oh… El horror…

Justo en mitad de su quinceava copa; ¿Qué podía decir? Soma será un dios no muy capacitado, y evidentemente flojo, pero vaya que si sabía hacer vinos; Loki repentinamente se sintió algo mareada.

Demasiado mareada… Incluso para los estandartes normales de un dios…

Eina solamente pudo detenerse a mitad de su trago, intentado preguntarle que es lo que le pasaba; cuando de inmediato la pelirroja se arrodillo contra el suelo, agarrándose fuertemente el estomago y balbuceando incoherencias. No sin antes arrojar y destrozar su respectiva botella contra el suelo, desparramando todo su interior lleno de vino…

Eina comenzó a preocuparse. Algo malo le estaba pasando a Loki y una cierta clarividencia del futuro; más como una visión de su sexto sentido; le advirtió de que corriera lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, antes de que las cosas empeoraran…

Tantas horas y días seguidos de puro registro hacia los [Adventurers], y como estos actuaban cuando metían la pata o desobedecían sus consejos; la hicieron desarrollar cierto sentido para así poder prever las consecuencias futuras de lo que uno de sus poscristos pudieran llegar a hacer. Y así evitar el desastre antes de que ocurriera…

… En especial con cierto [Adventurer] novato y de apariencia de cómo de conejo…

Como era lógico, ella no hizo eso. Fue en contra de su sexto sentido y empezó a verificar a la [Goddess] dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

Seguramente había sido por el vino… El vino de Soma era conocido por ser fácilmente influenciable incluso entre los dioses. Por eso mismo, ella se había tomado siempre las molestias de beberlo en pequeños sorbos, para así contrarrestar el poder genérico del líquido.

Fue por eso que mientras le daba sus ciertas atenciones a Loki; pensando que había sufrido alguna clase de pasmo por demasiado alcohol; Eina no pudo notar como esta misma levantaba su cabeza con desosiego, mirándola desde abajo junto a un par de ojos de remolinos…

Fue demasiado tarde para cuando se dio cuenta…

Loki de repente se había abalanzado contra ella, tumbándola al suelo junto a un grito de su parte, y terminara abrazándola con fuerza a alrededor de sus brazos.

—¡L-Loki-sama!—

—¡Oh~, Aiz! ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras directamente a mí y aceptaras tomar una copa de vino conmigo!—

—¿Eh?—

Si… Ella la había confundido por Aiz Wallenstein… Todo debido a la borrachera que ahora mismo nublaba toda su cabeza.

Eina no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Con que así era ver a una [Goddess] borracha, eh?

En efecto, era algo divertido de ver…

Pero, pasando varios minutos en la misma pose y empezando a retorcerse debido al gran acercamiento que Loki le estaba dando con su abrazo; en especial con enrollar también sus piernas en torno a su cintura cuando intento despegarse de ella. La Tulle apenas pudo mantener su firmeza personal y mental, mientras el aliento fisiológico y el calor corporal de la [Goddess] empezaba a transmitírsele.

Esto se estaba poniendo extremadamente incomodo… Y la inquietud empezaba a carcomerla con cada movimiento que daba con tal de conseguir su libertad, y como Loki se aferraba a ella con todavía más fuerza, tocándola sin querer en varios puntos interpersonales.

El sonrojo fue tal en su cuerpo, que no pensó muy bien sus posibilidades de escapar de aquella situación, que se fue con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Hahaha~ ha haha~ Hahaha~ ha Hahaha~ Haha~!—

Y cuando vio su oportunidad de escape, Eina la aprovecho sin dudarlo; saliendo por fin del apretado abrazo de oso que Loki le estaba dando. Retrocediendo un par de metros de ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Tuvo que darle literalmente cosquillas para que la liberara, al ver como la fuerza bruta no iba a dar resultado. Loki era mas fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Varios respiros de su parte le devolvieron el color natural a su cuerpo…

Se sintió verdaderamente algo inquieta al haberle hecho eso a una divinidad, pero no tuvo otra opción más que esa si no quería seguir siendo abrazado efusivamente por Loki; y quedar aun más apegada a ella de lo que unas simples conocidas deberían estarlo…

Además… Toda angustia fue borrada de su sistema cuando la pelirroja, que seguía revolcándose en el suelo apretándose sus costados con jovialidad infantil; se detuvo súbitamente mirándola desde su posición y le dijo las siguientes palabras con cierta alegría.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Que traviesa, Aiz-kun! ¡Pensar que querías hacerle eso a tu Diosa detrás de esa mascara tuya! ¡Mi turno!—

Esta vez, un color azul se coloreo en la cara de Eina, quien empezaba a retroceder a medida que Loki se le acercaba, ya una vez levantada, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella; más en especifico en sus zonas privadas.

¿Pero que había hecho?

—¡L-Loki-sama! ¡Por favor, deténgase! ¡LOKI-SAMA~!—

Y así comenzó el desastre… Eina tuvo que repasar internamente todos sus respetos incondicionales hacia la [Goddess] que le perseguía sin descanso, para así esta no abusara de su cuerpo en un estado catatónico. Era una situación divertida vista desde cierto punto de vista, pero a ella le empezó a verdaderamente asustar, cuando en una de sus atrapadas, Loki le intentó dar a escondidas un beso de labios.

¡Por los dioses!

Así siguió durante unos quince minutos, escapando por toda la casa y revolcando sin igual, siendo atrapada desde vez en cuando en nuevo abrazo de oso; para luego volver a escaparse con un par de cosquilleos. No fue hasta cuando en una de esas, Loki por fin se permitió parar y recuperar algo de su cordura.

—Ya veo… Creo que como el vino por fin hizo que confesara mis sentimientos, necesito darte vino para así tu liberes los tuyos. ¡Ven aquí, Aiz! ¡Te obligare a tomar aunque sea lo último que haga!—

Aiz seguramente hubiera reaccionado de alguna forma violenta y le hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza para así se detuviera de enseguida. Después de todo, Loki era ese tipo de persona a la cual se la podía parar con solo algo de dolor justo cuando estaba apunto de hacer una locura.

Lo había visto múltiples veces cuando ella intento sobrepasarse con la [Adventurer].

Pero…

… Eina no podía hacer eso. Simplemente no podía sobrepasar más allá de un par de cosquilleos, el respeto que les tenía a los dioses como Loki. Y ciertamente un golpe, estaba afuera de sus límites.

Y viendo la vacilación de Aiz a golpearla o detenerla; según desde la perspectiva de Loki; viendo como esta no la lastimaba como siempre hacía cada vez que decía ese tipo de frases, la [Mischief Goddess] lo malinterpretó como una aceptación sumisa.

—¡Lo sabia! ¡Si me amas! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Vamos y bebamos juntas! ¡Así por fin podrás decirme tus sentimientos y aceptarme!—

Y arrojándose sobre ella, esta vez con una botella entre sus brazos; con la firme intención de cuando la atrapará la obligara a beber hasta quedar tuerta; nuevamente se inició una persecución en la que Eina solo podía lagrimear cómicamente.

—¡Piedad~!—

Toda la entre-sala y las habitaciones a su alrededor fueron completamente revueltas como cual tornado. Múltiples muebles y jarrones fueron volteados y destrozados; las cortinas y camas terminaron por ser rasgadas; y las puertas acabaron derivadas cuando Eina se encerraba en ellas y Loki las derribaba con un par de patadas.

Así se siguió por media hora más, hasta que Eina por fin fue acorralada como cual animal en una de las esquinas al no ser capaz de infligir daño en una [Goddess].

Cubierta de sudor y toda su ropa arrugada y desencajada, casi como cual ratón, Eina solamente dejo escapar múltiples exhalaciones junto a la transpiración que escurría por todo su cuerpo; mientras Loki se acercaba cada vez mas, con pasos lentos y depredadores, apuntándola con aquella botella de vino lista para obligarla a beberla.

—¡Ji-ji-ji! ¡Ya… te… atrapé~!—

—¡Piedad~!—

Si alguien de [Guild] la viera en esa forma, o siquiera alguno de sus conocidos la observaran en esa situación, se burlarían de ella por el resto de sus vidas. La estoica y muy seria Eina se iría de sus mentes, para ser reemplazada por la Eina actual. Nerviosa y ciertamente asustada hasta la medula por la violación que iba a sufrir cuando Loki la emborrachara.

Por eso ultimo…

Con toda su voluntad de no acabar en esa situación…

Por primera vez en su vida…

Eina renunció a sus principios y se abalanzó contra una diosa mientras gritaba llena de disculpas…

… Todo era por un bien mayor…

… Tampoco a Loki le hubiera gustado descubrir lo que estaba apunto de hacer, ¿Verdad?…

—¡Lo siento~!—

Gritó la [Half Elf] arrojándose repentinamente contra Loki, y que para acto seguido ambas cayeran al suelo; con la [Goddess] boca arriba y la espalda fuertemente sometida en la alfombra, y Eina sobre ella.

Loki se había paralizado momentáneamente por aquella arremetida y aquel grito; no habiéndolo esperado para nada; por lo que no pudo anticipar aquella acción a tiempo y cayó directamente al suelo sin oposición alguna.

Estando notoriamente sorprendida, pero esta vez con un rubor en su cara, la [Goddess] dejó rodar la botella por el suelo después de caer, empezando a forcejear contra Eina; quien a su vez y con rapidez agarraba los múltiples pedazos de tira de las cortinas, que estaban desperdigadas por todo el suelo alfombrado.

—¡Lo siento~!—

Loki solo pudo intentar resistirse por poco tiempo, antes de quedar completamente a la merced de Eina.

—¡Aiz~! ¡Ah~! ¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?! ¡Oh, vaya~! ¡No sabia que gustaba este tipo de cosas, Aiz! ¡Vaya que eres traviesa!—

—¡Lo siento~!—

Vergüenza escurría por toda su cara mientras continuaba con su labor. Un poderoso ardor y picazón de remordimiento la recorrió por todo su cuerpo mientras continuaba con su labor, restringiendo los brazos de la [Goddess] contra su propia espalda. Un ardor que se seguramente la seguiría hasta la muerte; y una picazón que sin importar cuantas veces se la rascara, jamás desaparecería.

¡Por los dioses! ¡Perdónenme!

Y esquivando ágilmente las últimas resistencias de Loki, quien intentaba detenerla con cierta diversión, Eina termino su trabajo en pocos minutos. No estaba para nada orgullosa por lo que había hecho, es más, sentía una sensación de remordimiento cada vez más creciente por cada segundo que pasaba…

… Pero era la única opción viable a detener a Loki-sama, del tremendo error que estaba apunto de hacer…

Si que era una suerte que ella no estuviera lo suficientemente ebria para que usara sus poderes divinos y escapar de su situación actual en su estado no conciente, y como consecuencia la exiliaran de regreso al [Heaven]… Ella no quería para nada ser la causante de una desintegración familiar solo porque no pudo aceptar darle su cuerpo a una diosa.

¡Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar! ¡No se atrevan a juzgar! ¡Ustedes no saben nada!

Y viendo como la figura de Loki se retorcía en sus ataduras, estando atada de muñecas y codos con un par de esposas de tela improvisadas, junto también a cada uno de sus dedos enrollados entre sí, para que no pudiera desatarse, usando pequeñas y delgadas tiras; siendo lo mismo en sus muslos, rodillas y tobillos, solo que esta vez con más líneas de restricciones; Eina solo pudo suspirar en alivio desplomándose sobre el suelo.

¿Pero que es lo que había hecho?

¿Cómo siquiera había llegado a esta situación?

Oh… La culpa… quema~…

Y mientras se miraba las manos a la vez que daba unos cuantos respiros de cansancio, la [Half Elf] empezó a relajarse por instinto luego de tumbarse por completo en la alfombra a su debajo. Todo eso, al mismo tiempo que Loki forcejeaba contra sus restricciones con sonidos peculiarmente raros…

Respiraciones profundas y llenas de aprenhensión recorrieron todo el ser Eina, tratando de quitarse aquella culpa absoluta por lo acaba de hacer, y la carcomía como cual parasito a la sangre de su huésped.

Aquella acción la seguiría hasta el final de sus días. Hasta el último aliento en este mundo e incluso en su tumba…

Eina continúo mirando el rojizo techo del salón en el que se encontraba, para después empezara a levantarse lentamente del suelo.

Ya se había lamentado lo suficiente… No era momento de retroceder o dar marcha atrás… Si ella ya estaba condenada, al menos sería una condenada digna y firme…

Y con esos pensamientos ciertamente optimistas en su mente, y los ruidos pusilánimes de la [Goddess] a su detrás; la Tulle se levanto por completo seguido de acomodarse sus gafas con decencia y sacudirse un poco el polvo de sus ropas…

Justo en ese mismo instante, Loki empezó con sus fantasías en carne propia, mientras se movía de un lado para el otro como cual gusano.

—¡Oh, Aiz~! ¡Vaya que si sabes como tratar a una Diosa! ¡Quiero más de este amor incondicional que me estas dando! ¡Vamos no tengas vergüenza y dame más! ¡Aiz~!… ¿Eh?… ¿A dónde vas?… ¡Aiz~! ¡No me abandones cuando estoy tan…!—

Eina solamente la ignoro centrándose en mirar sus lamentos más adelante; al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del baño a sus espaldas, siendo esa la única habitación en no haber sido derribada por la [Goddess], amortiguando significativamente los gritos de Loki que la seguían incitando…

Ya una vez en el baño, Eina se permitió suspirar una vez más en frustración y rendición, para acto seguido apoyarse con fuerza en la puerta de entrada, resbalándose a través de ella hasta lograr sentarse en el suelo; abrazándose como cual bolita y hundiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

Se sentía sucia…

Pasaron un par de minutos en lo que continuo en aquella posición, antes de levantarse esta vez con la cabeza fría y empezara a desvestirse agarrando una de las toallas colgadas en los percheros; y abrir el grifo de la ducha dispuesta a darse un merecido baño.

Si que se sentía sucia…

Múltiples pensamientos pasaron por su mente a la vez que las gotas de agua chocaban contra su frente y cabello. Pensamientos que si bien no iban al caso, la ayudaban a relajarse de cierta manera y a dejar ir todos aquellos arrepentimientos sobre el pecado divino que acababa de cometer.

Memorias de su pasado infantil la consumieron mientras agarraba uno de los tantos jabones de una peculiar repisa de mármol, ubicada en la esquina frontal derecha de la ducha; memorias de su llegada a [Orario] y de cómo se había unido a la [Guild] junto a su primer día como administradora, al mismo tiempo que se restregaba el cuerpo con la espuma envolviéndola…

Memorias de cierto [Adventurer] de cabellos blancos…

… Un silencio se formó, siendo solo la caída del agua el único ruido vigente en el baño… Para luego una sonrisa reconfortante se formara en sus labios…

Luego de otra media hora en la que por fin pudo lavarse completamente y sacarse toda culpa por medio del agua que bajaba por todo su cuerpo, Eina salió del baño ya vestida con su ropa planchada; había una planchadora en el baño, pero que funcional; terminando de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

Se dirigió hacia la sala a ver si Loki-sama ya se había puesto cuerda…

—¡Vaya que te tardaste, Aiz! ¡Ya creía que nunca regresarías y me hubiera dejado plantada con todas estas emociones que tengo adentro de mí ser! Pero ahora que regresaste… ¡¿Por qué no retomamos lo que dejamos pendiente, eh?! ¿¡Que te parece!? ¡No afloje ninguna de las ataduras que me pusiste! ¡No querría arruinar tu trabajo, además de que están tan apretadas que no puedo siquiera liberar aunque quisiera! ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a atar así?! ¡Vaya que si eres una exper…! ¡Mph~!—

Ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Si iba a ir al [Hell] por todo lo que había echo, al menos lo haría sin que alguien la avergonzara más.

Fue por eso, que amordazando a Loki con la última tira que quedaba sin usar, luego de rellenar su boca para así no pudiera articular ninguna sola palabra más; Eina dejo salir una sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales con unos pasos relajados.

—¡Mph~! ¡Mh~ Mph! ¡Mpph~! ¡Mh~! ¡Phm~ Mph~! ¡MPH~ MPH~ MPH~!—

E ignorando a la [Goddess] que se revolcaba sin descanso en el suelo, la [Half Elf] solamente se irguió cantando una suave melodía que escuchaba desde niña, sirviéndose una ultima copa de vino de la botella que había dejado rodar Loki.

Viendo como el vino caía sin chistar sobre el cristal, a la par que miraba a toda [Orario] a través del ventanal, Eina solamente comenzó a beber guardando una paz serena en su interior. A contraste de los bullicios a sus espaldas.

Paz… Paz interior al fin…

Eina cerró los ojos con lentitud mientras el vino se deslizaba por su garganta, e ignorando todo a su alrededor, ella se consumió en su mundo para cuando por fin termino su copa.

Planes futuros vinieron a su cabeza.

Dejaría la copa y botella en su lugar… Acomodaría todo lo destruido en el hogar de la [Loki Familia]… Se iría para su casa cuando se asegurara de que Loki no se liberara en un buen tiempo y no se lastimara intentando soltarse; tal vez tendría que atarla a una silla… Se desplomaría sobre su cómoda cama y se arrojaría los brazos de Morfeo para por fin descansar…

Al día siguiente, iría a trabajar olvidando todo lo que pasó el día de hoy. Y ya con el informe que le daría el escuadrón de Loki, ya por fin podría reunirse con su [Adventurer] favorito notificándole las buenas nuevas…

Si… Definitivamente haría eso…

Y abriendo los ojos lista para hacer cada una de las cosas de las que se propuso, Eina ensancho una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que dejaba su copa sobre la mesa…

Todo eso, mientras se encontraba con un par de ojos rojos a través del vidrio…

—¿Eh?—

Ojos de un [Adventurer] que ella conocía muy bien y que caían junto a su cuerpo al detrás del ventanal a una velocidad alarmante.

Eina no pudo contener su impresión y shock masivos, cuando aquellos ojos se fueron de su vista luego de unos instantes, bajando por todos los pisos a su debajo con una velocidad de relámpago. Un borrón blanco junto a vagos rasgos, fueron lo único que pudo apreciar completamente antes de dejar caer su propia copa contra el suelo y que esta se desparejara en varios pedazos…

Aquellos ojos no eran los únicos factores que en la mente de Eina se grabaron, ni siquiera cuando Bell le devolvió la mirada por solo unos milisegundos, dándole una mirada vacía y llena de bestialidad sin escrúpulos… Sino también un par de objetos que colgaban desde su cabeza…

¿Por que Bell tenia orejas de conejo?

Ella pronto se plasmo sobre el vidrio después de perderlo de vista, y apreció como un cráter se formaba en el lugar paradójico donde Bell hubiera caído.

Una sensación se apodero del corazón de Eina. Algo malo estaba apunto de pasar…

Y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta de salida alistando su chaqueta colgada en uno de los lados adversos del sofá caído, Eina se preparó para salir cuando de repente un hecho aún importante se le vino a la cabeza.

Ella solamente se adentró en uno de las habitaciones subyacentes, alistando un par de sabanas rasgadas.

—¡MPH~ MPH~ MPH~! ¡MPH~ MPH~ MPH~!—

Y ya cerrando las puertas a su detrás; después de asegurar perfectamente, de pies a cabeza, a Loki en una de las sillas intactas en medio de su salón principal y reforzar su mordaza para así no atraiga a nadie con sus gritos; Eina rápidamente se aceleró hacia el elevador del final del pasillo, comenzando a presionar repetidas veces el botón de la primera planta.

Luego buscaría una forma de disculparse personalmente con Loki. Ahora debía averiguar lo que estaba pasando y asegurar que Bell no hubiera cometido otra de sus estupideces infantiles.

Ella después de todo… Era su representante…

* * *

**[XIII]**

* * *

El aire sofocante consumía todo el salón. La asfixia y el calor, junto a las brasas que seguían ardiendo en la fría y dura piedra del suelo y las paredes circulares; rodeaban todo el campo de batalla en el cual, los conocidos como la [Sword Princess] y el [Watchdog of the Old Lords], batallaron sin descanso durante la ultima media hora.

Marcas de garras que derretían la roca, y choques ardientes dignos de un martillo fraguado, abarcaban por completo el lugar. Eso, más los ataques lineales de una atípica espada de filo alargado, que sobrepasaban los arañazos de un lado.

Eran los restos de un infierno incandescente. Residuos de un feroz combate, en el cual solo uno saldría vivo. Y aquel fue, el que ahora mismo se encontraba parado sobre el cadáver del otro, sacando su arma del cráneo del animal canino.

Aiz solamente mantuvo su expresión tangible y vacía; aún cuando vio como el perro ardiente y bestial se desintegraba en unas cenizas oscuras, ella no se inmuto ante lo sucedido.

—Que decepción…—

—Ya, Bete… Debes de admitir que el monstruo fue más difícil de lo que habías esperado. Incluso trataste de ir a ayudar a Aiz cuando casi fue consumida por aquel vomito de lava…—

—Esos poros de sabia y esos montículos de fuego facilitaron mucho el combate, Tiona… Fue decepcionante y punto…—

—Mira a este…—

—¡Ya, ya! Dejen de pelear. El monstruo ya esta muerto y su piedra mágica recolectada. Digna de un monstruo de Lv. 3 si me lo preguntan— Finn solamente dijo mientras admiraba la gran piedra cristalina que abarcaba en completo su mano, casi del tamaño de su cabeza —¡Aiz! ¿El monstruo dejo caer algo más?—

E ignorando la pelea entre la [Amazoness] y el [Werewolf], Aiz solamente asintió mientras levantaba del suelo; en medio de todo el polvo ennegrecido; una especie de gema estrellada de un color rojo oscuro y un centro amarrillo.

El combate en sí fue sencillo. Los ataques efusivos e instantáneos, como aquella embestida de cabeza del [Level Boss], fueron sin duda muy creativos y difíciles de esquivar. Pero con el nivel actual de Aiz y su nueva velocidad adquirida, los esquivo con demasiada facilidad, dándole también el tiempo suficiente para contraatacarlo con golpes en su hocico.

Lo que Bete había dicho era cierto. Los poros dorados que rodeaban sus rodillas, patas y hocico habían facilitado demasiado las cosas. Cada vez que destruía una, una especie de explosión de lava se producía y el canino quedaba de rodillas sumamente herido y desprotegido.

Aiz se sentía algo decepcionada por el nivel del monstruo, pero aun así le dio el crédito por haberla sorprendido más de una vez, en especial cuando casi le agarró con la guardia baja con aquellos mordiscos repetitivos que expedían olas de fuego y esos largos arañazos junto a extensas llamaradas.

Finn tenía razón… Aquel perro si se merecía ser un Lv.3.

Y levantándose en sus rodillas después de levantar aquella extraña gema; de lo que parecía, si estaba segura, sangre coagulada; se acerco hacia su líder alcanzándole dicho objeto.

El [Pallum] solo la agarro con ojos curiosos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que interesante. Los monstruos de este lugar si que adoran estar relacionados con la sangre…—

Los monstruos que desparramaban chorros de sangre como si nada cuando le acuchillaban, y las múltiples debilidades que poseían en relación a punto vitales de recorrido de arterias; eran prueba de eso…

Más esta gema, que aquel [Level Boss] había dejado, le dieron al rubio mucho que pensar.

Pero hasta mientras… La guardaría y le notificaría de todo a su [Goddess] cuando regresaran a la superficie.

—¡Riveria, Tione!— Llamó haciendo que Aiz solo volteara su cabeza hacia el otro lado del salón, viendo como las dos salían de una especie de pasaje subterráneo contrario a la entrada principal, con la [Elf] al frente —¿Encontraron algo?—

—Una nueva puerta y una especie de elevador se encuentran al final del pasillo, Finn. Posiblemente lleva a un nuevo piso subterráneo. Y calculando la distancia que hasta ahora bajamos, seguramente al mismo nivel que el 11º Piso—

—¡Es una locura, no! ¡Este lugar no solo es enorme, sino también es un atajo entre pisos!—

En eso tenía razón la [Amazoness], más cuando los monstruos no se regeneraban después de haberles sido extraídas sus respectivas piedras.

Este lugar podría ser fácilmente convertido en un puesto de aventureros en el cual los novatos podían asentarse y regular la entrada entre los [Pisos Superiores] y los [Intermedios]. Ya no se les haría tan complicado llegar hasta este piso y luego regresar [Orario] con posibilidades de muerte, si había una zona segura más cercana además de la del 18º.

Además… Con otro pasaje a un piso más abajo, y lo más probable, a otros cuantos más… Fácilmente esto podría ser un atajo para entrar y regresar en las expediciones largas a los [Pisos Inferiores], siendo que los pasadizos y salas eran lo suficientemente enormes para albergar a al menos unas cincuenta personas.

… Esto sería interesante…

—¡Muy bien! ¡Alístense y prepárense! ¡Esto nos tomará un par de horas extra!—

No sabían con certeza cuantos pisos internos tenía este [Labyrinth], o cuanto más se extendería hasta abajo… Pero era seguro que, mientras más se adentraran, más nuevos monstruos se encontrarían junto a nuevos tesoros.

Aquel [Adventurer] Cranel y aquella [Supporter] solamente habían recorrido el 1º Entrepiso de este lugar, y con el [Level Boss] todavía vivo cuando llegaron, demostraba de que nunca habían llegado al 2º Entrepiso… Así que desde ahora en adelante, todo seria nuevo…

Finn ensanchó una sonrisa. Si el jefe en este piso era de un Lv. 3… ¿Como serían los demás?…

Vaya que este lugar era interesante…

Con aquella puerta que podían fácilmente resistir un golpe de Tiona en su estado [Berserk], y con varios mecanismos que activaban y desactivaban ya sea esa puerta u otros pasajes a lo largo de los demás pisos internos; este lugar a futuro era una zona perfecta para convertirse en una base.

La [Loki Familia] ya reclamarían el 1º y 2º Entrepiso. Después de todo, ellos ya habían limpiando a la totalidad y merecían algo de la parte del control de este lugar.

La [Hestia Familia] podía quedarse con algo del 1º Entrepiso, unos cuantos salones y pasadizos subterráneos; en especial los llenos de agua putrefacta. Aquel [Adventurer] había eliminado en primera a la mayoría de los monstruos del lugar, y les había avisado sobre este descubrimiento del siglo.

Él y su [Goddess] se llevarían algo en el bolsillo, pero todo lo demás debajo de aquí… Sería de ellos… Ellos habían derrotado al jefe, así que se quedarían con este salón y unos cuantos más a su detrás, que sumaban los salones que ellos mismo habían despejado; el resto sería para la [Guild] y/o diferentes familias que se unieran…

Ya resuelto esos asuntos… Claro, omitiendo la parte de los asuntos burocráticos que se los dejaría obviamente a Loki-sama… Era hora…

Hora de aventura…

—¡Vamos!—

Y dando la orden para seguir avanzando hacia el elevador, con todo su equipo a su detrás caminado a su margen, el equipo de Loki se adentró en el nuevo pasillo oscuro, listos para enfrentarse a desconocidos peligros.

Bete, Tione y Tiona lo seguían con una sonrisa en los rostros, listos para la nueva acción.

Riveria caminaba con una mirada inexpresiva, pero apretando ligeramente su bastón preparada para reaccionar ante lo inesperado.

Y Aiz… Ella solamente se sumió en sus pensamientos debido a la tristeza de no poder haber salido de ese [Labyrinth] rápidamente, y de seguro perderse otro par de horas más en todo esto…

Ella hubiera querido salir de esto rápido. Le hubiera gustado de una vez terminar con este asunto y contactarse lo más rápido con aquel [Adventurer], para comenzar de una vez a interrogarlo sobre su secreto.

Sin embargo… Ella solo pudo suspirar mentalmente con exasperación.

Los sentimientos de ansiedad sobre aquel lugar ya habían desaparecido hace tiempo, cuando derroto a aquel monstruo de piso; y si bien ahora sentía solo una frustración irremediable, ella debía seguir a su líder sin chistar nada.

Que decepción…

Aiz simplemente siguió caminando, continúo con sus pasos que solamente hacían eco por todo aquel lugar ya vacío y desocupado de toda vida, pasando de una buena vez la mediana salida de piedra que daba paso al elevador; preparada para volver a soportar esa dolorosa ansiedad que la carcomía internamente y sin parar, hasta que llegara la hora de salir de aquel lugar.

Hasta que de repente…

Ella se detuvo…

Se congelo en su lugar deteniéndose en sus pasos, junto al rítmico eco que estos producían. Y justo cuando su equipo había subido al elevador a su frente, listos para pisar la losa de presión en su centro, ella se mantuvo completamente quieta volteando rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás…

Ella permanecía congelada…

—¿Aiz? ¿Qué pasa?—

E ignorando las voces de sus compañeros que la cuestionaban, mirándola con sus cejas crispadas y entrecerradas en confusión; ella solamente se quedó congelada en su lugar mientras una ligera e imperceptible nimbo se aglomeraba al alrededor de su cabeza. Una pequeña y traslucida nube azulada, cubierta de numerosas franjas rojas y negras, y de un brillo prácticamente astral; empezó a rodear su cráneo ante la enorme presión que comenzó a ejercerse sobre su cráneo.

Pensamientos y memorias repentinas junto susurros ininteligibles, se rodearon cerca de su oído. Al mismo tiempo que aquella nube desaparecía, incrustándose en su cerebro.

Memorias… Que no eran las suyas…

Su cerebro pareció apretarse como cual torniquete… Aquella especie de nebulosa cósmica se centro al conjunto de su cerebro, luego de haber atravesado dicha caja ósea.… Sus ojos se contraían sin cesar, haciendo que apretara los dientes… Esas memorias impersonales, se adentraban sin su consentimiento en su consciencia…

Pensamientos y recuerdos se forzaron en su encéfalo, haciendo que llevara ambos brazos a su cabeza en un intento de apaciguar aquel dolor. Todo ante los gritos de duda y perplejidad, que comenzaron a acercarse hacia sus espaldas cuando la rubia comenzó a arrodillarse…

Era como si un cerebro extra se hubiera agregado a su cráneo…

¿O acaso eran ojos?…

Pronto… Todo empezó a serle transmitido…

Recuerdos de cómo su abuelo le sonreía prometiéndole jamas abandonarlo… De su anhelo y deseo de encontrarse con una chica en el [Dungeon] y que esta se enamorara de él, como tal encuentro predeterminado… De su miedo y temores al enfrentarse a un enemigo invencible para él, y ser rescatado por una [Adventurer] como aquel encuentro, solo que al revés… De sus ambiciones de crecimiento al querer ser digno de estar al lado de aquella mujer, y de cómo esas ambiciones lo llevaron a casi morir más de una vez… De su traición a manos de una confiable compañera y de cómo la salvo en el momento más inoportuno, esta vez solo por su amistad en vez de un deseo infantil…

… De sueños y pesadillas junto a hadas de luz, que lo guiaban en mitad de la oscuridad… De cómo encontró su amado tesoro y se fue perdiendo de poco a poco en su locura…

… De cómo, desde ese instante… Perdió su humanidad para siempre…

Aiz contuvo su respiración todo ese tiempo, dejando a las memorias recorrer sus nervios al no poder contenerlas o si quiera detenerlas.

Ella lo había visto todo. Cada uno de los momentos clave de aquel [Adventurer] de cabellos blancos, y de como los había experimentado.

Todo desde su perspectiva…

Y dejando escapar una gran exhalación, la [Sword Princess] por fin volvió a la realidad después de un minuto completo de su aturdimiento. Y viendo las caras curiosas y completamente centradas en su figura, de sus queridos compañeros que la habían rodeado cubriéndola con sus brazos sobre sus propios hombros, en una especie de confortamiento… Aiz Wallenstein simplemente desvío la mirada hacía un punto en específico…

… Comenzando a correr sin ningún desdén, con dirección opuesta a la de los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo… Con dirección a la salida de aquel [Labyrinth] y hacia la superficie de [Orario].

—¡Aiz!—

No sabía porque aquellos recuerdos se habían adentrado en su ser. No sabía porque esencialmente después de haber derrotado a aquel [Boss Level], las memorias de aquel peliblanco en particular se transmitieron en su cerebro. No sabía porque ella fue la única que pudo verlos y sentirlos como si fueran suyos, cuando claramente no era la única al haber entrado a aquel salón…

Pero lo que si sabía, era que algo malo le estaba pasando a Bell Cranel. Algo que fue producto de aquella misteriosa y nueva zona, y de esa Espada Luz de Plata…

Algo que de seguro ya había pasado, y que se llevaría la vida de muchos otros a un inevitable final…

Tenía que llegar rápido… Antes de que Bell hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida y detenerlo si era necesario…

Ella se lo debía…

* * *

**[XIV]**

* * *

—Ya es demasiado tarde…— Dijo Lili con la vista pegada a la lejana ventana del exterior, vislumbrando las delgas ráfagas de luz que esta emitía; estando todavía sentada y apegada a su cama, sin siquiera mover un solo músculo de sus piernas o cintura —¿Cuándo llegará ese idiota?—

La [Pallum] simplemente entre-bajo su cabeza y mirada cuando seguidamente una nueva hora fue marcada en el gigantesco reloj de la ciudad, resonando por toda [Orario] con su clásico y burdo campaneo.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Si bien hace no menos de unas cuantas horas, ella había sido herida de forma casi mortal por un monstruo de gran nivel y rematada por un montón de escombros; actualmente ya con la ayuda del [Healing Center], se había recuperado sustancialmente. Permitiéndole hacer acciones no mayores, como sentarse erguidamente o mover los brazos sin riesgos a reabrir sus heridas.

Los sanadores de la [Guild] ya la habían examinado a fondo y dicho de forma completa, el resto de su tratamiento. Lo único que tendría que evitar, era hacer movimientos fuertes o rápidos y tomar una que otra vitamina para así calmarse cuando sintiera alguna clase de dolor.

La magia de curación era en sí el pico de la medicina contemporánea, y si tenía que esperar por lo menos unas semanas para así recuperarse en la totalidad; solo demostraba el gran daño físico y constitucional que había recibido.

Entrar en ese [Labyrinth] fue un gran error; eso se repetía mental y constantemente la Arde. Y si, habían conseguido un gran repertorio de tesoros y artículos de valor en peso de oro, y alguno que otro [Botín] nuevo y desconocido; como aquellos platillos de platino repletos hasta el fondo de sangre, que misteriosamente flotaba en forma de humo, creando una calavera en su interior; fue solamente por pura mera suerte o un milagro del cielo.

Pudieron haber muerto en cualquier zona de aquel lugar… Que ella hubiera quedado parapléjica era solamente prueba de eso…

En esencia, lo único que habían conseguido del [Labyrinth] era de un lado, una cantidad considerable de dinero, y del otro, un montón de artículos sin ningún valor real, hasta que los regatearan en alguna tienda de la ciudad.

Teniendo ella solamente como recompensa final…

… Una espera inédita de su compañero; junto a la gran preocupación que le había hecho pasar; una postración durante días en una cama, y un enfermizo calambre en la espalda.

Lili no pudo evitar volver a emitir un suspiro.

Aunque ella aún creía que había sido completamente su culpa; con respecto a no haberle advertido o contrariado ni siquiera un poco, con respecto a adentrarse en aquel [Labyrinth]; ya no tenía nada más rebatir cuando llegó a un acuerdo de mutua responsabilidad con el [Adventurer].

Y hablando del Rey de Roma…

—Idiota…—

Si bien Bell nunca le había prometido volver a visitarla esa misma mañana, era de lógico pensamiento que aquel inocente pequeño lo haría a primera hora, en especial si era solo un día después del accidente.

Es más, cualquier persona en su sano juicio, visitaría a su amiga cuando esta se accidentaba. Incluso vendrían un par de días seguidos.

—¿Estará ocupado?—

Esa era la única explicación lógica a la que la [Pallum] podía llegar.

Bueno… Esa y…

Y que técnicamente se había pasado tres días seguidos más sus noches adjuntas, cuidándola y velando por su despertar sin siquiera pegar el ojo en todo ese tiempo; y que seguramente estuviera demasiado cansado para volver a venir después de su gran adrenalina al verla despertar.

Lili solo contuvo un nuevo suspiro en el interior de su boca, ante aquella respuesta tan obvia.

¿Pero qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué desde que fue salvada hace no menos de una semana, esperaba más reacciones y acciones a su persona de parte de Bell?

Estaba ciertamente confundida, y una gran variedad de sentimientos se arremolinaban al alrededor de su cabeza con tal de llegar a una respuesta lógica a esas preguntas…

Sentimientos que si bien no lograba identificar del todo, sabía muy bien que eran clave a la identificación de sus soluciones…

Emociones, que cada una de ellas, tenían que ver específicamente con su compañero de ojos rojos y cabellos blancos…

¿Acaso ella…?

Y sacudiendo repentinamente su cabeza con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que enredaba sus brazos al alrededor de su cráneo, agitándolo de un lado para el otro sin reparo alguno; todo al haber sentido como su rostro se enrojecía al solo pensar en tal posibilidad; Lili comenzó a negar mental y continuamente en el interior de su cerebro, tratando de borrar aquella ridícula pregunta de su ser…

… No debía ser posible, era altamente inconcebible que aquello pasara…

Y dando un pequeño brinco en su lugar en medio de su auto-vergüenza; provocando que se retorciera momentáneamente en un plausible dolor debido al brusco movimiento adyacente en sus extremidades inferiores; la [Pallum] por fin pudo obligarse a olvidar y a reprimir aquellas inadmisibles sensaciones, que hacían que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y su cerebro se nublara…

Un completo silencio reinó en el lugar por un par de minutos.

Ya con su mente totalmente despejada, y todo su cuerpo relajado lo suficiente para que volviera en un corto y relativo tiempo a su color natural; Lili comenzó abruptamente a revisar sus recuerdos con respecto a lo que había logrado sacar de aquel, ya varias veces mencionado, [Labyrinth]; ya dejando de lado aquel factor que la hacia muy vulnerable, sentimentalmente hablando, al Cranel…

… Todo con tal de olvidar de una vez por todas, aquel absurdo pensamiento…

Haciendo recuento de todos y cada uno de los artículos a lo que ella había puesto mano; como aquellos platillos de plata, las numerosas baratijas de oro de los cadáveres momificados de esos sarcófagos, y el par tan peculiar de armas que había recogido; la Arde no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieta al recordar como Eina le había confiscado su mochila, prometiendo devolvérsela después de investigar más a fondo dichos artículos, y que le dieran de alta en el [Healing Center].

Ella particularmente no estaba muy entusiasmada o apresurada en recuperar aquellos objetos. Pero sin duda serian de inmenso valor para así saldar la deuda que le debía a Bell.

Por eso había hecho tal cosa, ¿no?

No podía permitirse irse con las manos vacías después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Es más… Si lograba sobrarle algo de aquel dineral, una buena porción si hacía muy bien los cálculos de a lo que podía llegar a obtener con aquellas chucherías de oro; podía fácilmente utilizarlo para de una buena vez, salirse de la [Soma Familia] e irse con Be…

Y cubriendo de nuevo su rostro enrojecido con sus brazos, a la vez que comenzaba a agitarse por el enorme comentario vergonzoso que estaba apunto de hacer; Lili volvió a retorcerse de dolor cuando sus piernas no pudieron soportar los brincos bruscos que daba en su desden.

Suspirando en resignación, un segundo silencio volvió a consumir la habitación.

No pienses en eso…

No pienses en eso…

No pienses en eso…

… e irse con la [Hestia Familia].

Prefería mil veces estar en una familia empobrecida de solo tres miembros, que estar un solo día más en aquella farsa de familia de cuarta.

Prefería quedar nuevamente en la calle, si eso significaba tener buenos compañeros y amigos a los cuales poder acudir cuando estuviera necesitada; que simplemente sufrir el día a día por los actos negligentes de su [God], a manos de sus propios compañeros, y todo por aquel vino de porquería…

Prefería…

… Prefería estar con Bell y Hestia-sama, los únicos que le mostraron amabilidad y cuidado, que con aquellos desgraciados, buenos para nada…

… Y escuchándose de repente una nueva hora por toda la ciudad. Una nueva hora en la que ella continuaba sola y sin la visita de nadie en particular, con aquel clásico sonido zumbando por sus oídos sin parar. Lili se sumió en una momentánea tristeza mientras las continuas campanadas se seguían escuchando con su bien amado ruido, azotando toda la ciudad con desvelo.

La [Pallum] solamente pudo centrarse en el sonido de aquellas campanadas, mientras poco a poco su cerebro se cerraba a su alrededor, tratando de concentrarse en su calma. Oyendo como con cada segundo que pasaba, los sonidos de los campaneos sin cesar se hacían más notables…

… Es más. Con cada campaneo, estas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, como si aquellos tintineos peculiares la llamaran y la sumergieran cada vez en sus pensamientos…

… Más cerca…

… Demasiado cerca…

Lili apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando una repentina explosión de humo, polvo y escombros asolaron su habitación lateralmente, destruyendo sin piedad todo el muro por el que antes miraba la ventana; cubriendo con una pesada nube de polvareda toda la habitación.

Lili empezó a toser suavemente tratando de quitarse el polvo de la nariz y boca; que se le había adentrado hasta lo profundo de sus orificios, al exhalar por mero reflejo ante tal acontecimiento; cuando con uno de sus ojos logro ver el causante de la catástrofe que puso a todo el [Healing Center] en estado de alerta…

La [Pallum] pudo reconocerla a primera vista, y a pesar de la aún creciente capa gris que la rodeaba sin vacilación, ella aún pudo divisarla perfectamente. La distinguió sin equivocación, y eso era porque técnicamente había estado viviendo en la ciudad desde que nació y había ido a verla más de una vez en una de sus escapadas de su familia…

Era la campana de la torre de la ciudad…

Con aquel grabado tan especial por todo su contorno, aquellos bordes de rajaduras tan características a sus extremos, y aquella úvula simétricamente cuadrada…

Completamente abollada y destruida actualmente, casi como si alguien o algo la hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Siendo arrojada hacia el centro de su habitación, a solo unos cuantos metros de su cama, quedando completamente grabada en el suelo de su habitación.

Y eso que la torre del campanario estaba a dos kilómetros del [Healing Center]…

Lili quedo en estado de petrificación cuando de forma repentina, un rugido bestial resonó por toda [Orario]…

—**¡ARGH~!**—

No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero Lili no pudo pensar más cuando otra repentina nube de escombros junto a otro estallido se asentó en el edifico, producto de un gigantesco pedazo de concreto azotado contra la infraestructura externa de los muros del edificio.

Lili; quien estaba tratando de levantarse y salir de aquel infierno, a pesar del gran dolor que comenzaba a sentir por todo su cuerpo debido a la presión que a si misma se ejercía; solo pudo rezar a que Bell, estuviera donde estuviera, se encontrara a salvo. Eso, mientras con fuerte tos se balanceaba a fuera de la cama, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo cuando otro colosal escombro fue arrojado contra el edificio.

Siendo esta vez como punto de choque, su propia cama. Destruyéndola en astillas junto a un enorme cráter formándose en su suelo… Menos mal que pudo prevenir el ataque…

—¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?!—

Gritó Lili, con espasmos de dolor en sus piernas debido a los repentinos movimientos que estaba haciendo, empezando a arrastrarse con sus pocas fuerzas hacia la puerta en busca de alguna ayuda medica…

Nuevamente el rugido de un monstruo fue la única respuesta ante sus oídos, antes que otro escombro se plasmara contra el edifico, y ella fuera cubierta por otra neblina de polvo…

* * *

**[XV] **

* * *

No importa cuanta piel humana se sobrepongan…

No importa cuanto se esmeraran en actuar como seres humanos…

No importa las veces que fingieran llorar o gritar de miedo…

Nunca podrían borrar ese olor que los caracterizaba… Ese olor que dejaba bien claro que es lo que eran… Aquel olor que él se adoctrino en aprender, y así diferenciarlos en mitad de los inocentes…

No importa cuanto intentaran defenderse entre sí, fingiendo cooperación y razonamiento humano…

No importa cuanta sinceridad o clemencia aparentaran pedir…

No importa las veces que disimularan su sed de sangre reemplazándola por rostros de terror falsos…

… Él los reconocería… Y los destrozaría como las bestias que eran…

… Bestias sedientas de sangre…

Astutas e inteligentes… Tanto para disfrazarse como niños y adultos, y mezclarse entre la población… Tanto para simular emociones humanas y sentimientos mortales…

… Tanto para engañar a los pobres e inocentes corderos a su alrededor, y los pusieran en su contra como los lobos sagaces que eran…

Pero él podía sentirlas… Él era el único que podía reconocerlas entre toda la muchedumbre… Podía olerlas con solo su nariz como cual néctar a las abejas…

Él se había adentrado en el infierno para así poder oler como ellas… Se había adentrado en la misma nada solamente para poder pensar como ellas y así reconocerlas en mitad de sus cacerías…

Ellas nunca escaparían de él…

Él las cazaría sin cesar…

No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara… Él las encontraría y las asesinaría antes que estas asesinan a alguien más…

Y con su amada Espada Luz de Plata, él se aseguraría de darles ese destino que les correspondía…

Es por eso que él era quien era… Ese era su único propósito y misión…

Él era un [Adventurer]…

El era un [Hero]…

Él era un…

… [Hunter]…

Y como todos ellos, él solo cumpliría con su trabajo… Ya sea por gusto o profesión, o quizás ambos…

Este día, Bell Cranel se une a la cacería…

—¡Midori, atrás de ti!—

Y gritando el [Adventurer] con fuerte y desesperada voz, estirando su brazo hacia su lejana compañera con la leve ilusión de poder alcanzarla antes que aquel monstruo; Cardovan corrió con todas sus fuerzas con su espada en mano hacia la susodicha, cuando de repente una sombra se puso atrás de ella, cubriéndola en sombras.

—¡Midori!—

Fue inútil…

La llamada Midori apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo, tratando de levantar su propia espada de duelo hacia sus espaldas; para acto seguido un fuerte corte se grabara en su cuello, haciendo que la sangre se salpicara como cual chorro sobre los cabellos transparentes del monstruo en su detrás.

Oh… La dulce sangre…

—**¡AGH~!**—

Gritó Bell con tal potencia infrahumana, antes de que con sus garras termina el acto que su amada espada no pudo, debido al grosor del cuello de la bestia a su delante; haciendo que con solo un movimiento, la cabeza pelinegra de la [Adventurer] volara hacia el cielo…

Todo bajo la mirada impotente de su compañero…

La última mirada que se pudo registrar en el rostro de la llamada Midori, simplemente fue una de terror absoluto…

Cardovan apretó los dientes en furia, cambiando de repente su trayectoria objetivo hacia el monstruo que seguía saboreando las gotas de sangre en el aire, con su mirada.

—¡Desgraciado!—

—**¡AGH~!**—

Y esquivando con un simple deslizamiento a la derecha, el ataque que aquel [Adventurer] masculino le había lanzado junto a todo su cuerpo en modo de bengala; Bell simplemente lanzó un segundo ataque diagonal hacia su segunda presa, viendo todo a perfecta cámara lenta.

Se permitió suprimir su resignación cuando su espada se encontró con la de su oponente, cuando su intento de rebanarle el brazo se vio frustrado…

Manejar dos espadas sería complicado…

—**¡AH~!**—

—**¡AGH~!**—

Ambos gritos se confundieron a medida que reajustaban sus poses, acabando a solo un metro de separación.

Bell contraatacó rápidamente con un deslizamiento diagonal izquierda hacia el [Adventurer], mientras este simplemente lo bloqueaba con una de sus espadas, y con la otra le intentaba penetrar desde su lado opuesto. Siendo este ultimo ataque, bloqueado por la mismísima empuñadura de plata de la espada, que el Cranel había retraído junto a su brazo.

Volviendo al principio, Cardovan simplemente continúo su ataque intentando esta vez desde otro ángulo…

Múltiples chispas salpicaron la plaza en la que combatían, donde los variados cuerpos de otras personas descuartizadas se encontraban en cada rincón de la misma.

Un notable silencio los consumía, siendo solo el chocar de las armas el único ruido que hacia eco por todo el lugar…

No fue hace menos de una media hora, que aquel monstruo había arribado en [Orario] y empezó a sembrar el caos por todas las calles que pasaba; y ya decenas de personas habían perecido bajo sus garras.

Nadie sabía de donde había emergido, si por la entrada al [Dungeon] o simplemente había llegado de los bosques después de misteriosamente haber sorteado los muros de la ciudad. La más factible era la primera, debido a que según el informe de muchos civiles, ese fue el lugar de primer contacto con el monstruo.

Ya una decena de [Adventurers] se habían enfrentado contra él. Y con las principales familias más poderosas en una especie de expedición mutua a los [Pisos Inferiores], mientras que la [Loki Familia] cumplían una clase de misión en el 10º Piso; solamente quedaban los [Adventurers] de la superficie para hacerle frente.

Mensajeros de todo tipo fueron enviados hacia dichos grupos cuando notaron que aquel monstruo superaba ampliamente y en conjunto a varios de los [Adventurers] restantes en la ciudad.

Y cada uno de ellos, era de Lv. 2.

Actualmente, con toda la ciudad en caída a la destrucción y en estado de alerta masiva; ya que aquel monstruo era realmente veloz y rápido a la hora de saltar por cada distrito de la ciudad, simplemente para buscar más victimas cuando hubo terminado en el anterior; los [Adventurers] solo podían resistir hasta que un [Adventurer] del suficiente nivel llegara, y se encargara del monstruo.

Algo que era difícil. En especial cuando era de enfrentarse con él frente a frente, puesto a su enorme habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su gran habilidad con aquella espada que traía.

Sin embargo… Con Cardovan enfrentándose cara a cara contra aquel monstruo, siendo él solo un Lv. 3 pudo comprobar que aquellas últimas especulaciones eran falsas.

El monstruo era fuerte, eso no había duda. Más cuando pudo destruir con solo un brazo todo el campanario del centro, y arrojarla hasta el otro distrito retrato como cual bala, con solo un lanzamiento.

Era veloz y rápido, vaya que sí. Con aquellas enormes y peludas patas de conejo si que era considerablemente veloz, saltando de un lado para el otro sin descontrol y así atacar a sus enemigos desde sus puntos ciegos. Y poseyendo unos reflejos sorprendentes, gracias aquellos bigotes suyos y orejas larguiruchas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Que colara más de una vez en su espalda, y lograra despistar a Midori; quien era una Lv. 2 sumamente entrenada; era prueba de eso.

Que era hábil cuerpo a cuerpo, y en el manejo de su espada… Bueno, si con hábil se refería a que apenas conocía los conocimientos básicos de la postura y ataques efusivos típicos de las claymore, y dar unos bloqueos gruesos y lentos; simplemente usando su velocidad y fuerza bruta para tapar aquellos defectos con bastantes parches…

Entonces, si. Era "hábil"…

Cardovan sabía que aquel monstruo podía ser fácilmente considerado un Lv. 3 y habitar los [Pisos Intermedios] desde el 20º, si se lo proponía. Que él pudiera pelear contra el en una justa igualada, en la que ninguno lograba herirse mortalmente y solamente se rasgaban superficialmente con sus armas, era solamente por su propio nivel y gran habilidad con sus [Alfanjes].

Cada vez que lograba bloquear uno de sus ataques pesados con el propósito de partirlo en dos, y atacaba con rapidez en uno de sus costados desprotegidos; el monstruo rápidamente intercedía su ataque con un solo movimiento de su brazo haciendo que el mango de plata de la espada lo interrumpiera o usaba su propia garra libre para detenerlo.

Su piel era sumamente dura para tener aquella apariencia de conejo. Con todo ese pelaje blanco y esponjoso cubriendo su espalda, piernas, antebrazos y cuello, uno esperaría que fueran sus puntos débiles y fáciles de acceder.

Más fue su sorpresa cuando fácilmente pudo resistir el apuñalamiento de una lanza de acero reforzado de un [Adventurer] de Lv. 2, y la estocada de un [Espadón] de cuchilla entreverada de otro del mismo nivel.

Si hubiera salvado a Midori, ella pudo haber utilizado su propia magia de viento y así distraerlo lo suficiente para que él pudiera buscar alguna piel sensible por todo su cuerpo. Ya empezaba a quedarse sin opciones cada vez que lograba tocarlo con sus armas, y solamente dejaba cortes de navaja en su cuerpo.

Hasta ahora, solo tenia que valerse con su [Abnormal Resistance], [Intense Heat] y [Reaction Speed], mientras esperaba la ayuda de otros [Adventurers]. Que, viendo las calles ya vacías y el silencio que envolvía toda la plaza, era de suponer que no estaban lejos de llegar.

—**¡AH~!**—

Y arrojándose de nuevo hacia el monstruo que nuevamente había dejado un punto abierto al ataque, Cardovan lanzó de nuevo una estocada directa al estomago desprotegido del conejo humanoide, que esta vez puso una cara de amago al no estar en una posición adecuada para volver a bloquearla.

Una oportunidad…

Sonriendo levemente, el [Adventurer] simplemente continúo su ataque, mientras esquivaba sin dificultades la espada plateada en un nuevo ataque diagonal, insertando de una tajada toda la hoja de su [Alfanje] en la carne del monstruo.

—**¡AHGH~!**—

Atravesándolo de lado a lado, y con los gritos del monstruo como música para sus oídos, Cardovan se dispuso a continuar su arremetida contra el desgraciado que había asesinado a su compañera.

Sin embargo… Ninguno de sus brazos acato su orden…

Notando como su espada no respondía a sus órdenes, y su otro brazo se sentía ligeramente vacío; Cardovan dirigió su mirada hacia ambas extremidades a la vez que veía la sonrisa dientuda del conejo y sus sangrientos ojos a través de la sangre que lo salpicaba sin cesar.

Había caído en su trampa…

Habiéndose dejado apuñalar en el estomago para así agarrar su brazo izquierdo con su poderosa garra envuelta en su muñeca y en la empuñadura de la espada; y cortando de un mordisco el brazo derecho cuando el [Adventurer] intento dar su típico segundo golpe y dejo un hueco en su defensa al no poder mover su otro brazo o siquiera retroceder debido al fuerte agarre…

Bell dejo bien en claro el grado de racionalidad que poseía, cuando dejo parapléjico al [Adventurer] a su delante, y que con un simple rotura de muñeca, le arrancó de raíz su mano izquierda; haciendo que ambas espadas quedaran sin su amo a expensas suyas.

Él no era bestia como él… Él no era un idiota o una sangre caliente como ellos… Si tenía que recibir un apuñalamiento para así acabar con la vida de su oponente, él estaba dispuesto a recibirlo…

Bell solo miro con una sonrisa la mirada en shock de Cardovan, antes de que con un levantamiento rápido de su querida Luz de Plata, le cortara de un tajo la cabeza.

Los ojos llenos de angustia fue lo último que supo de él… Más su cuerpo cayendo inerte en la fría piedra.

El peliblanco solo pudo ampliar su sonrisa…

—Sigh… Sigh… Sigh…—

Y respirando entrecortadamente, a la vez que se quitaba el arma de aquella repulsiva bestia de su abdomen y la dejara caer contra el suelo junto a su gemela; Bell se estiró el cuello en unos cuantos crackeos, antes de dar un leve vistazo a sus alrededores.

Un completo vacío lo rodeo. Ningún ruido a más de unas cuadras se registró en sus orejas. Él era el único santo en mitad de toda la plaza y seguramente en unos kilómetros a la redonda.

Bell solamente amplío su sonrisa. Sino había ya bestias por estos lares era hora de pasar al siguiente distrito…

Y arrodillándose con potencia acumulada, observando como sus patas creaban unas cuantas grietas en la grava debajo de él, Bell dio un repentino y poderoso salto de conejo, saliendo disparado como cual bala hacia el amplio cielo…

Viendo a toda [Orario] desde arriba, con esos ojos llenos de ira roja y su olfato inconfundible; Bell ya había planeado su siguiente destino al distinguir la almágana de bestias reunidas en sus interiores.

Con dirección a la Calle Suroeste, cayendo rápidamente junto al viento que rasgaba su pelaje blanco por todo su cuerpo; con sus patas de conejo cubriendo toda su zona inferior desde la cintura para abajo, y un garra de bestia blanquecina a forma de brazo derecho; y su cabello alargado empapado de sangre…

Bell aterrizo con su espada levantada y partiendo a una cruenta bestia al azar, que tuvo el infortunio de estar en su punto de aterrizaje; hundiendo su arma en el fornido cráter deforme a sus pies.

Estaba listo para buscar nuevas bestias a las que dar su final…

—**¡AGH~!**—

Y con aquel grito, Bell se arremolino contra los inocentes civiles que habían intentado huir en vano del monstruo; pensando que no iba a poder alcanzarlos al estar al otro lado de la ciudad; descuartizándolos sin piedad…

Bell solamente arrugo su sonrisa cuando un grupo de [Adventurers] se lanzaron contra él, saliendo de en mitad de la población.

Oh… La dulce sangre…

Basta para volver loco a un hombre…

* * *

**[XVI] **

* * *

Y corriendo sin cesar a través de las múltiples calles angostas, esquivando con cierta dificultad a las diversas personas que se le avecinaban en sentido contrario; Eina se apresuró con aún más velocidad chocando repetidas veces contra los demás transeúntes, cuando sin previo aviso otro pedazo de concreto se estrello con vigor en uno de los lados del camino, provocando que toda la gente gritara con aun más fuerza y se apresuraran como cuales animales acorralados, dándole más problemas al avanzar.

Con dirección a la Calle Suroeste, la última zona en la que se registró la aparición de un monstruo con apariencia de conejo, la [Half Elf] continúo corriendo a medida que la población asustada le hacía retroceder, junto a la espesa nube de polvo que la cubría sin reparo, haciéndola entrecerrar levemente los ojos y toser de manera continua.

Más ella, aún continuo con su avanzar sin detenerse ni un solo segundo.

No podía ser él…

No debía ser él…

Todo menos él…

Un sentimiento para nada amigable se había registrado en el corazón de la representante de la [Guild], cuando aquellos rumores se esparcieron como cual pólvora por toda la ciudad, desde el primer atentado en la [Babel Tower].

Durante la última media hora, después de haber salido de la [Babel Tower] a toda maquina, Eina había estado corriendo por toda la ciudad guiándose a modo de la huida de la población y los rumores constantes de los [Adventurers] con los que se topaba, hacia la dirección del causante de todo aquel embrollo.

El miedo y la desesperación se grabaron en su corazón a medida que pasaban los segundos. Un miedo que por más que se negaba a confirmar, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apagar al no creer lo que había visto.

Bell Cranel…

Aquel inocente [Adventurer] de solo unos catorce años…

Con una sonrisa para nada maliciosa o intenciones egoístas en todo su ser…

… Era imposible que él fuera aquel monstruo que había visto caer de la [Babel Tower]…

Incluso si traía su tradicional chaqueta marrón a modo de capa, completamente desgarrada desde adentro para afuera…

Era imposible que fuera él…

Incluso si poseía aquellos ojos rojos y cabellos blancos, tan característicos en su apariencia genérica como en aquella bestia demacrada…

Era imposible que fuera él…

Incluso si oscilaba aquella enorme y larga espada de plata, aquella arma que sacó de aquel [Labyrinth] luego de haberse adentrado imprudentemente en él, y había negado cualquier apartamiento de ella…

¡Por más quieran dioses! ¡Que no sea él!

Y esquivando a la última de las personas aglomeradas en la huida general de la calle Suroeste, Eina estiro tanto como pudieron sus piernas respirando con esfuerzo y vitalidad repetidas veces, tratando de llegar primero aquella escena y confirmar sus dudas.

Más cuando se topo desde el otro lado opuesto a Hestia-sama, no supo que pensar…

Ambas se detuvieron a solo unos metros de la una de la otra, justo al lado opuesto de las dos esquinas de una nueva ramificación que llevaba a la entrada de la Calle Suroeste. Completamente paralizadas y recuperando el aliento perdido, ambas personajes solamente se miraron con ojos llenos de duda y expectación.

Ninguna dijo nada, y no tuvo que decir nada cuando el cuerpo de un [Adventurer] paso entre medio de ambas, chocando estrepitosamente y sin piedad contra el muro de una casa, al lado refractario de la calle. Atravesándola de lado a lado, junto a una pequeña explosión externa de su cuerpo, que llenó de sangre el lugar de impacto.

Eina suprimió un grito cuando Hestia sin vacilar se adentro en la calle por donde había sido arrojado aquel pobre desventurado, llamando el nombre del causante de todo esto.

Eina tuvo que reprimir su corazón, cuando por instinto, la siguió en el interior de la calle…

Sus temores habían sido confirmados…

—¡BELL~!—

Ella quería creer que era otro. Quería creer que aquella [Goddess] se había confundido de niño, y estaba llamando innocuamente a aquel monstruo de pelaje blanco que terminaba de decapitar al último de sus adversarios.

Él volteo lentamente… Casi como cual figura de terror de las crónicas recelosas… Y cuando se volteo por completo mostrándole aquellos ojos rojos dignos de una bestia…

Aquellos ojos rojos que nunca olvidaría… Eina solo pudo decir una sola cosa…

—¿B-Bell?—

Pero que a diferencia de la primera vez que lo había conocido, de la primera vez que él vino a pedirle ayuda en los primeros pisos del [Dungeon], con aquella sonrisa inocente y mirada de niño…

Todo eso fue reemplazado por la visión que tenia actualmente en frente…

De aquel monstruo y dientes puntiagudos que sobresalían de sus labios. Con ese par de orejas de conejo que combinaban de una manera siniestra con su largo cabello blanco, que cubría toda su frente y un raspón de sus ojos. Con aquella nariz alargada y delgados bigotes que cubrían sus mejillas, como si fueran la invitación a un mal chiste hacia su antigua apariencia…

Todo menos ese rostro tan característico de él, que les rugía sin control…

—**¡ARGH~!**—

¿Pero que era lo que había pasado?

¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

¿Por qué…?

¿Por… qué…?

Eina no pudo soportarlo más y unas diminutas lágrimas se resbalaron sin ton ni son ante la vista frente a ella. Su querido [Adventurer] había sido completamente eliminado de la faz de la tierra, y fue reemplazado por aquel monstruo a su delante.

¿Había sido por su culpa? ¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa sobre él?

Eina simplemente continúo con sus lamentos internos, ignorando los alaridos sin pudor que Bell les estaba lanzando… Eso, mientras Hestia, quien había permanecido a su lado durante sus lloriqueos; sin vacilar ni un solo momento simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia el.

Hacia aquel monstruo…

Eina no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, justo cuando Hestia gritó…

—¡Bell! ¡Detente ahora mismo!—

El conejo monstruo simplemente se concentro en ella con aquellos ojos de furia incandescente. Ambos sostuvieron sus miradas un par de segundos, antes de que Bell le gritara con saliva escurriendo de su hocico deforme, y con todo se arrojara hacia ella, arremetiendo como cual animal. Hestia simplemente cerró los ojos afrontando el destino frente a ella.

—**¡ARGH~!**—

Eina simplemente pudo ver como Hestia se paraba frente al monstruo extendiendo sus brazos. Sin vacilar o dudar de que su hijo en algún momento de lucidez se forzaría a detenerse y volviera en si. Como en aquellas historias trágicas y llenas de pesar…

Eina no pudo evitar respirar con cierto aire de burla inocente hacia sus acciones.

Bell simplemente descendió su enorme espada lista para cortar en dos aquel monstruo cuadrúpedo a su delante, que se había atrevido a ponerse frente a su delante. Mientras con sus dientes dejaba salir su saliva con una expresión de su ira.

Su mente estaba completamente nublada en el afán de su [Guidance]…

Solo su objetivo y propósito se manifestaba frente a él, mientras el [Cosmos] lo guiaba a través de su oscuridad interior…

No había temblor en sus brazos…

Y a solo unos centímetros de que su espada se incrustara en la cabeza de Hestia…

Él se detuvo…

Sus brazos temblaron…

Todo se congelo, y mientras Hestia seguía respirando con naturalidad y sin siquiera abrir los ojos esperando lo que tenía que esperar.

Al ver que nada pasaba, ella simplemente abrió los ojos lista para recibir al lloroso Bell que seguiría arrodillándose en el piso.

Solo que a su frente estaba una [Half Elf] con su brazo totalmente atravesado por la espada a su delante, mientras con el otro abrazaba desde el frente a Bell, justo en su abdomen lleno de heridas punzantes.

Hestia solamente abrió los ojos como cual platos…

—H-Hestia-sama… Ayúdeme… por favor…—

—**¡ARGH~!**—

Bell grito en ira y resignación, antes de que con un movimiento sacara su espada del brazo de Eina, y la soltara en el suelo ya no pudiendo aguantar su peso y manejar, debido al temblar de sus dedos.

Eina no se inmuto ante la sangre que corría desde su codo, sin detenerse en abrazarlo y apretando los dientes; antes de que Hestia la ayudara sosteniendo el otro brazo de Bell en una ayuda de detenerlo.

Bell empezó a rugir sin control, tratando de apartar los recuerdos que su cabeza le obligaba a rememorar, y que por ende, lo detenían a la totalidad y lo retorcían en su agonía.

—B-Bell… po-por favor… Vu-vuelve—

—Bell…—

Las voces que se adentraban sin compasión en su cerebro, hicieron que aquel monstruo conejo se arrodillara en sus piernas de bestia y con su mano libre se sostuviera el cráneo apretándolo con tal fuerza que lograba sacarse sangre, con sus uñas incrustándose en su cabeza.

Toda clase de cosas pasaban por su mente mientras aquellas voces seguían replicándole…

… Su primera aventura…

… Su primera reprimenda…

… Su primera amistad…

… Su primera misión…

Todo pasó a través de su cabeza y en un momento de vacilación, él empezó a articular las únicas palabras que podía su cordura momentáneamente reunir.

—H-Hestia-sama… E-Eina-san—

—¡Bell!—

Gritaron ambas con tal alegría en sus corazones, antes de que con un nuevo sacudir, Bell volviera gritar hacia el cielo intentando librarse de su agarre, apuntando tentativamente sus dedos hacia el mango de la [Silverlight Sword] que lo llamaba como cual eco. Exigiéndole no dejarse engañar y que acabara rápido con aquellas bestias que lo retenían.

Hestia rápidamente agarro la espada soltando así el brazo de Bell; alejándola del todo de su presencia; quien seguía siendo sostenido por Eina, y que solo por su cordura no la desollaba desde su posición tan comprometida y se dejaba manipular por ella.

—¡Bell! ¡Debes resistir su llamado! ¡Debes oponerte a ella!—

Bell continuo gritando en su agonía, y en compás de esa, sus dedos afilados se seguían hundiéndose en su cráneo.

Eina aguantaba todo lo que podía, pero ella incluso podía sentir como Bell todavía más se perdía en su locura nuevamente, haciendo que él empezara a patalear sin siquiera importarle que estuviera allí o fuera a lastimarla.

Ella apretó aun más los dientes cuando sus brazos lentamente se erguían hacia su lado, y el peso de Bell comenzaba a presionarla. Aun así, nunca dejo de retenerlo.

Bell se siguió retorciendo hasta que en un momento de completa parálisis, él simplemente dejo salir un par de palabras.

No había tiempo… Él podía sentirlo… Aun sin la espada a su lado, él se perdiera nuevamente en la oscuridad y se dejaría guiar por aquella luz que lo envolvía… Era inevitable, ya no había vuelta atrás para él… Pronto él volvería a caer en su bestialidad que creía ser su nueva forma, y decapitaría a sus amigas confundiéndolas con monstruos.

Solo había una solución… Una solución que lo detendría para siempre, y lo detuviera de una para todas, la masacre que él había comenzado…

Y prediciendo que Hestia no la podría hacer, debido a su gran adoración hacia él; algo que ella siempre repetía por cada día que compartió junto a ella; solo le quedaba el sentido de responsabilidad de la [Guild] y hacia [Orario] de Eina para cumplir de una vez con el fin.

Él dejo escapar su último respiro coherente.

—M-mátame…—

—-… ¿Qué?—

Dijo Eina con shock, no creyendo haber escuchado bien.

—Mátame…—

Dijo esta vez con voz más clara, inclinando levemente su cabeza, y dejando expuesta su nuca desprotegida por su pelo.

—No…—

Eina empezó a llorar ante tal petición. Hestia simplemente se congeló al también oír aquello.

—¡MÁTAME!— Gritó Bell con tal fuerza, que hizo que Eina se tambaleara también en sus rodillas —**¡MÁTAME!**—

—**¡NO!**—

No podía hacerlo… Simplemente no podía.

Y Bell perdiéndose nuevamente en sus ojos rojos, al ver como su única salida de aquel calvario se había desvanecido. Bell simplemente sonrío como con su única sonrisa viendo la cara llorosa de Eina.

—Lo siento…—

Eina apenas dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de que sentiría de repente un malestar en su estomago…

Y siendo levantada por tal fuerza, ella dejo escapar una tos de sangre al ver lo que había pasado…

Bell la había travesado con su garra en un mínimo movimiento y con tal rapidez que ella apenas lo había sentido…

Ella volteo su mirada hacia abajo siendo su ultima mirada la mundo mortal el rostro de bestia de su querido [Adventurer].

Y dando un respiro, ella se fue de este mundo…

—**¡ARGH~!**—

Bell simplemente la apartó de su mano como cual basura, arrojando su cadáver contra el frío suelo a sus pies. No había pizca de remordimiento en su rostro, ni una sola muestra de remordimiento de lo que acababa de hacer. Y volteando su cara bestial y llena de animalidad hacia Hestia, quien permanecía congelada ante lo ocurrido, la bestia que aún vestía la piel del peliblanco solamente sonrío.

Sonrío como cual salvaje ante su próxima presa, y comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, Bell reafirmó su ya inhumanidad aplastando con sus pesadas patas el cuerpo inerte de la [Half Elf], haciendo que estallara su cabeza en una explosión de sangre, que empapó todo el pelaje de su pierna derecha en un profundo rojo…

La [Goddess] únicamente podía poseer tal cara de completa estupefacción ante lo sucedido. Ninguna lágrima podía ya brotar de su cara.

Bell sencilla y humildemente, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así.

Y quedándose frente a ella, con tal firmeza de una peligrosa y temible bestia, agarrando su amada [Silverlight Sword] de los inmundos brazos de aquella criatura horripilante; que había caído sobre su trasero al no poder soportar más sus piernas ante lo que estaba viendo, junto al pequeño empujón de fuerza de parte de Bell al quitarle su arma; el peliblanco levantó su brazo esponjoso cubierto de hebras de sangre, listo para decapitarla en un santiamén.

—Bell…—

Y dando aquel ultimo respiro de su parte… El monstruo que alguna vez fue su Bell Cranel bajo su espada contra su cuello…

… Chocando irremediablemente contra la hoja de otra espada de menor grosor y delgada postura, creando un repentino choque de chispas frente a sus ojos; haciendo retroceder al Cranel ante tal fuerza superior unos cuantos metros.

Todo en el margen de un solo segundo…

Hestia simplemente dirigió sus ojos ante la nueva espada que se había levantado en su defensa.

Una cabellera rubia fue lo único que se pudo registrar en sus ojos…

—Yo me encargo de esto ahora—

Y dando aquellas palabras, Aiz Wallenstein, comenzó a caminar hacia el monstruo que la esperaba y la miraba con sus ojos bestiales, mientras ella oscilaba su espada en contraste del viento.

Así, ambos espadachines se pusieron frente el uno contra el otro. Siendo observados y juzgados bajo la mirada de una impotente [Goddess], que lo único que podía hacer, era mirar…

* * *

**[XVII]**

* * *

Un lúgubre silencio se comenzó a cernir lentamente sobre ellos. Todo, al mismo tiempo que la prudente distancia de diez metros que los separaba, parecía reducirse a la nada misma.

Bell y Aiz continuaron sus miradas apáticas el uno contra el otro durante los siguientes segundos, mientras el suave viento del mutismo presente en toda la cuadra, meneaba sus cabellos. El absoluto vacío que se había formado entre ambos era de tal magnitud, que lo único que podía hacer Hestia en ese momento, era solamente mantenerse en su lugar; viendo el inminente combate con los ojos abiertos.

Ya poco podía hacer en este extremo. Su querido hijo estaba más allá del simple razonamiento humano, y sus acciones recientes eran solamente prueba de ello. Solo podía rezar que esto acabara pronto, y que su Bell no saliera tan lastimado en su encuentro contra la [Sword Princess]…

Una [Adventurer] de primera clase, y perteneciente a los más fuertes de toda Orario…

Ambos contrincantes se pusieron en sus respectivas poses de combate. Con Aiz empujando la empuñadura de su espada-estoque, [Desperate], hacia atrás de su hombro derecho mientras la sostenía con ambas manos; y la bestia de cabellos plateados, oscilaba la suya hacia el frente de manera diagonal, con la mano derecha extendida.

Las notorias diferencias de estatura se hicieron de inmediato evidentes. Y a pesar de la peculiar forma encorvada de Bell, este seguía midiendo casi una cabeza más que la Wallenstein. Eso, sin contar con sus orejas; largas y esqueléticas, brillosas a través del alto sol de la mañana.

Sus posturas continuaron sin romperse…

Unas posturas, que si no fuera por la situación actual, podrían fácilmente confundirse con un par de poses de entrenamiento básico. Ya sea por la distancia que los separaba o el hecho que la de Bell pareciese un poco más desafinada…

Casi como sin otra parte y en otro tiempo…

En otro lugar y situación…

Ellos hubieran entrenado juntos como actualmente lo estaban apunto de hacer…

Solo que ahora…

Sería una batalla a muerte…

Aiz y Bell prosiguieron intercambiando miradas.

El par de pupilas rojas y desgarradas chocaron contra el espontáneo par de brillo dorado; creando así una feroz e invisible batalla, al margen del frío ambiente mañanero y el centellante sol anaranjado, que enternecía sus figuras lateralmente.

Sus intenciones poco a poco empezaban a brotar…

Si bien Aiz no poseía los fervientes deseos de herir mortalmente a Bell, tampoco iba a contenerse en lo más mínimo. Ella había sido testigo en vivo de la caída a la locura del Cranel en sus propios recuerdos, y ya sabía que él estaba mucho más lejos de la salvación por dialogo. De alguna manera, tenía que abrirle los ojos a heridas y sacar al pequeño novato de su interior. Tenía que obligarlo de alguna forma a abandonar, voluntariamente, aquella [Silverlight Sword], para así él pudiera recuperar su raciocinio…

Si aquello no funcionaba, no tendría más remedio que incapacitarlo a través de laceraciones…

Después de todo, había sido una fortuna que llegara justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida a aquella [Goddess]. Y ella no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad para parar de una vez por toda esta masacre recién comenzada.

Esto terminaba aquí y ahora.

Por su parte, Bell simplemente se limitó a contener su sed de sangre y ansias de violencia; reprimiéndose a usar al completo su cerebro y exponiendo sus habilidades al límite. Sus instintos refinados de bestia, ya le advertían del peligro a su delante. Los pequeños duendecillos en su cabeza bailaban con tal fervor, advirtiéndole de la fuerte posibilidad de muerte que la [Adventurer] traía con ella…

Un solo error podría significar su final.

Esta sería sin duda alguna una batalla dura. Una en la tendría que exprimir completamente todo su ingenio, y no solo dejarse guiar bajo el mandato del [Cosmos], muy a su pesar; obligándolo a apretar la empuñadura de su espada en frustración.

Pero, como cualquiera otra bestia que se enfrentó a él, aquella entidad de brillo celeste a su delante; que simplemente le provocaba nauseas con solo verla, por ese brillo que emanaba y que picaba sus ojos al osar imitar el invaluable resplandor de su amada [Silverlight Sword]; caería bajo su [Guidance].

Él se haría, una vez más, digno ante el [Cosmos].

Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto completo… Todo pareció congelarse y dejar de importar para ambos oponentes que esperaban un relaje del otro o siquiera el primer movimiento, para así aprovecharlo y contraatacar con facilidad.

Y antes de que la gota de un alcantarillado pudiera bajar contra el suelo, esparciéndose gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad por todo el contorno del guijarro a su debajo; Bell ya se había lanzado con una total velocidad demencial hacia ella de forma casi lineal, usando sus piernas de conejo como propulsor, destrozando el suelo a sus pies.

El podía sentir el peligro en todo su ser frente al adversario a su delante. Y en contraste, sabiendo que ella sería un peligro de forma formidable, Bell no grito o hizo algo que pudiera hacer predecible sus movimientos al la vez que se acercaba hacia ella.

Aiz continúo en su pose de combate esperando que Bell estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros de ella; esperando el momento ideal para incapacitarle ambos brazos de un solo ataque y así someterlo fácilmente. Bell al notar esas intenciones, de cómo la rubia no se había ni siquiera inmutado al estar a solo un metro ya de ella; Bell balanceo rápidamente su espada hacia su otra mano, al mismo tiempo que hacia una voltereta completa en el aire a su alrededor, atacándola así desde otro lado.

Una estrategia furtiva e innecesaria, pero que sin dudas confundiría a su enemigo y evitaría cualquier plan que ella hubiera preparado para él cuando hubiera estado demasiado a su cerca.

Y más con su velocidad y reflejos, fácilmente podría corregir sus acciones al tocar el suelo cuando ella, probablemente, esquive su ataque…

Siendo así…

¿Por que podía sentir el pie de la armadura de la chica, en toda su mandíbula inferior?

Y saliendo disparado hacia arriba por tal fuerza de contraataque, con un par de sus dientes internos rotos y la sangre resbalándose de sus encías; Bell de inmediato se puso de nuevo en acción bloqueando con su espada de forma frontal la repentina estocada recta que Aiz iba a darle.

Aiz reprimió el impulso de toser en resignación al bloqueo rápido del peliblanco.

Esto no iba a ser tan fácil…

Y viendo como el peliblanco daba una voltereta rápida hacia atrás en mitad del aire, al mismo tiempo que alejaba su espada de su propia dirección gracias al bloqueo de antes y el impulso de la arremetida fallida; Aiz recalibro inmediatamente su postura a la vez que Bell aterrizaba de manera longeva en sus patas, antes de volver a lanzarse hacia ella, esta vez con su espada levantada a la mitad de su frente, elevada y lista para partirla verticalmente en dos.

La rubia solo se preparó.

Bell podía ver toda en camera lenta gracias a sus ojos. Podía ver perfectamente cada contracción del cuerpo de su oponente y así predecir sus próximos movimientos. Pero aquella fuerte patada de costado que Aiz le dio, seguido de que él hubiera intentado rebanarla a la mitad, desviando su espada con un simple bloqueo de pasada y haciendo que esta misma chocase contra el suelo y se clavase en el; le hizo replantearse del porque Aiz podía moverse más rápido que él, sin siquiera poder verla.

Bell fue nuevamente lanzado un par de metros lateralmente en el aire, con sangre saliendo desde sus labios destrozados; apenas pudo volver a bloquear otro ataque seguido de la Wallenstein mientras permanecía en el aire, siendo en consecuencia recibido por un golpe limpio en medio de su pecho, que lo arrojó sin piedad hacia atrás, de tal manera, que lo forzó a escupir aun más sangre a modo de exhalación…

Oh, dulce sangre…

Una mirada bestial se poso sobre sus ojos, e hizo que tanto su nariz como pelaje se erizaran hacia arriba a modo de bestialidad inaudita; todo, al contraste que chocaba contra el suelo y derrapaba por él unos cuantos metros completos, hasta la salida de la calle y de la cuadra.

Rápidamente él se puso de nuevo en pie, ya vigorizado por el sabor de su propia sangre en sus labios. Y esquivando lateralmente la, esta vez, embestida de la Wallenstein, que se había lanzado contra él a modo que derrapaba por el suelo; Bell replegó de inmediato su espada contra la nuca de la rubia, aprovechando de improvisto su esquive y la trayectoria fallida de la [Adventurer].

Más fue su sorpresa cuando su espada fue repentinamente bloqueada por la armadura frontal de muñeca de Aiz, cuando esta colocó uno de sus brazos a sus cuestas, impidiendo que la degollara. El chillido de metal contra metal se escuchó por toda la calle, antes de que Bell volviera a esquivar otro de los ataques de Aiz, siendo esta vez otra patada latera dirigida hacia su pecho, que había aprovechado de colarse en mitad de la chispas.

La columna del peliblanco casi se parte ante el esquive.

Literalmente había hundido su estomago en contradicción de su cuerpo, para así la pierna de la [Adventurer] pasara de largo y él pudiera contraatacar a modo de rabión con su garra izquierda, mientras su espada permanecía en su rumbo desviado.

Esta vez atacaría desde el otro lado. Aprovecharía la forma casi parapléjica de Aiz para así arrancarle la cara con sus afiladas garras.

Pero grata fue su nueva reacción, cuando la [Adventurer] usó esta vez su propio ataque fallido, hundiendo así el talón de su pierna estirada en su estomago, impulsándose lo suficiente para dar una voltereta en el aire y usar su estoque para así de bloquear su garra, en otra expulsión de chispas.

¿Cómo diablos podía moverse de esa forma?

Y antes de que Bell pudiera averiguarlo, fue recibido por otra potente patada que se hundió en su cráneo superior, rompiendo varios de los huesos de sus orejas, obligándolo a escupir nuevamente sangre de su boca; para luego cobrar un ataque de estoque que fue dirigido contra su pecho, y que afortunadamente pudo bloquear con el mango plateado de su espada.

Bell dejo escapar una larga corriente de saliva y de sangre, cuando la fuerza bruta de la [Adventurer] lo arrojó con demencia hacia atrás, a pesar de haberla bloqueado exitosamente; haciendo que chocará contra un puesto de frutas y verduras abandonado, ubicado en uno de los esquinas de la calle.

La nueva calle por la que se habían adentrado hace ya no mucho tiempo, había resultado ser una donde una pequeña feria de barrio se había estado celebrando; mucho antes de que Bell iniciara su caza por toda [Orario]. Debido a eso, múltiples puestos de comida y de venta de accesorios se extendían por ambos lados de la calle, con toda su mercancía al frente lista para venderse cuando se hicieran los pagos.

Solo que ahora, yacían abandonados y vacíos al ya no haber personas que las atendieran.

Y destruyéndolo sin piedad alguna, haciendo que múltiples astillas de madera reforzada se incrustaran sin vacilación en su espalda, junto a varias explosiones de juegos azucarados, que tiñeron su piel en continuo; Bell siguió dando todavía más vueltas a través del suelo, hasta darse finalmente contra uno de los muros de las casas a su detrás.

Los jugos cítricos de las frutas y varias tiras de verduras se arraigaron en su pelaje blanco cubierto de sangre seca, convirtiéndolo en una mezcla de colores anaranjados y morados. El olor nauseabundo de la sangre a su alrededor se entremezcló con el de los vapores dulces y ácidos de los comestibles.

Más, todo esto dejo de tener importancia al presentarse los profundos ojos rojos de una bestia enfurecida.

La rabia e ira, que lentamente empezaban a desbordar desde el interior de su cuerpo y en consecuencia, comenzaban a nublar su visión externa; era tal, que a medida que se levantaba sobre sus patas, no pudo evitar dar un rugido en su apogeo, destrozándose de una sus propias cuerdas vocales.

—**¡ARGH~!**—

No importaba cuanto se esforzara…

No importaba cuanto lo intentara…

No importaba la cantidad de veces que tratara de aniquilar a la inmunda bestia a su delante; esta siempre estaría un paso más allá de sus expectativas, y lo reduciría eternamente a este infame estado.

Los ataques de rechazo y reacción se habían acabado. Ya no había necesidad de contenerse o de siquiera mostrar prudencia, contra aquella alimaña, si siempre terminaría de esta manera.

Se había cansado de perder…

Esta vez…

Iría con todo…

Y apretando de una manera casi brutal la empuñadura de plata de su querida [Silverlight Sword], a la vez que ya yacía completamente parado sobre sus piernas, con los pedazos de frutas y verduras comenzando poco a poco a deslizarse a través de su cuerpo; viendo de entre-cerrojo como la [Adventurer] lentamente empezaba a acercarse hacia él, cuando notó que aún podía levantarse; Bell Cranel, solamente dejo escapar un nuevo rugido desde sus fauces, esta vez, listo para dejarse guiar completa y meramente de su [Guidance].

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

… Y eso, solamente ponía una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

—**¡ARGH~!**—

Aiz, de improvisto, se detuvo completamente. Y tensándose ante el segundo, pero sin duda vigorizante, rugido del Cranel; ella solamente pudo alistarse con fervor de nuevo en su pose de combate, esperando la acorrida de su oponente mientras este la miraba con aquellos profundos ojos rojos.

Algo andaba mal. Se pudo sentir en el aire, la abismal diferencia entre este Bell y el otro de hace apenas unos minutos. Algo más bestial y primitivo se había arraigado en lo profundo de la bestia conejo a su delante, que simplemente la obligó a detenerse y esperar con ansias su próximo ataque.

El combate contra el peliblanco había sido bastante interesante en lo máximo. Y si bien, ella no había usado para nada los más fuertes ataques de su repertorio, o alguna de sus habilidades sobrehumanas que la hacían merecedora del gran puesto que poseía; ya que, en consideración, no querría matar al novato; podía decir con toda certeza que el monstruo a su delante no era para nada un debilucho.

Ya podía entender fácilmente el porque muchos habían caído ante él.

Por eso… No debería seguir conteniéndose y debía acabar rápidamente con esto.

Había intentando en cada uno de sus intercambios, o bien, arrancarle aquella espada de plata, o incapacitarlo de alguna manera, cortando cada uno de sus tendones principales. Y en ninguno de ellos, lo había logrado; debido a los enormes reflejos del peliblanco, que lo hacían evitar y esquivar cada una de sus intentos de estocadas.

Podrían buscar alguna cura a lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, después de someterlo. Solo tendría que encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, y aprovecharla. No quería dañarlo en excesivo, pero ya no había más opción…

Esperaba que pudiera perdonarla…

E ignorando las curiosas y atemorizadas miradas de las decenas de civiles a sus alrededores; que observaban todo se encuentro contra el Cranel desde la seguridad de sus casas, a penas asomándose por sus ventanas al ver a la mítica [Sword Princess] en acción, y que en resultado les diera un poco de esperanza, creyendo que toda esta masacre por fin terminaría; Aiz simplemente mantuvo su postura ante el inmenso ambiente que Bell emitía en ese momento.

Más no se esperaba, que en mitad de uno de sus parpadeos; Bell rápidamente arrojara uno de los puestos de comida de su lateral contra ella, agarrándola algo desprevenida, observando como todas las legumbres y hortalizas volaban lentamente por los aires, junto al mediano puesto de madera que era disparado hacia su posición.

La reacción fue inmediata. Con la Wallenstein rodando por uno de sus lados periféricos para así evitar el puesto de comida volador; y el Cranel arrojándose siguiendo desde atrás a su objeto de tiro, colándose por el frente contra ella, listo para decapitarla con una estocada lineal. Cuando, en otra de sus volteretas, Aiz de inmediato redirigió su espada desde el otro ángulo, haciendo que esta pasara por su lado, inofensivamente.

Aiz, apenas terminando de bloquear, tuvo que aceleradamente esquivar otro zarpazo que el monstruo conejo le había lanzado seguido de su primer ataque; para luego volver a intentar cortarle los ligamentos de sus hombros, siendo nuevamente interceptada por el mango plateado del peliblanco, que; con un simple meneo de muñeca; la hizo reorientarse hacia uno de sus costado, dejando su retaguardia completamente indefensa para la [Silverlight Sword].

Las chispas reiteradamente volvieron a surgir, cuando Aiz hizo otra voltereta en medio del aire, provocando que su [Desperate] chocara filos contra la espada del peliblanco, haciendo que ambos empezaran una pequeña contienda de fuerza a la vez que Aiz volvía a poner los pies sobre el suelo y tanteara su postura.

Ambos ojos volvieron a chocar en medio de las fuertes centellas que ambas armas producían, creando una peculiar atmósfera que provoco que rápidamente se separaran, resbalando por el suelo con sus piernas unos cuantos metros entre sí.

El [Adventurer] y el [Monster] se vieron nuevamente las caras, recreando una vez más la acostumbrada escena que siempre aparecía en las leyendas y libros de fantasías. Antes, de que con un suave viento se arremolinara a sus distancias; ambos volvieran a cerrar el espacio que los separaba, chocando de nuevo sus espadas en una lluvia de chispas.

Dos ráfagas se presenciaron por toda la Calle Sur. Una blanca como el marfil con ligeros tonos rojos y otra amarrillo con sus respetivas líneas azules. Chocando y separándose múltiples veces en intensos y poderosos intercambios, que azotaron con fuerza toda la calle, haciendo que temblara una y otra vez. Los puestos de comida que tenían la infortuna de colarse en medio de esos choques, simplemente salían fragmentados al completo; y los civiles que tenían la fortuna de ver aquel combate, solamente pudieron hacer amagos de confusión e impotencia al no poder ver nada de nada.

Solo aquellas ráfagas que bailaban por toda la calle, y que destruían todo a su paso…

Un combate, que estaba más allá de sus límites corporales… Una batalla que escalaba en un rango completamente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados de presenciar a diario…

Pero… que aun así…

… Pudieron predecir el resultado inminente con claridad… Más, cuando la ráfaga blanca y roja, comenzaba poco a poco a verse superada por la amarrilla y azul…

Hasta que en un descuido imprudente, siendo Bell quien intento de nuevo infravalorar a la rubia a su lateral, totalmente desprotegida y con ambos brazos al aire en uno de sus reiterados ataques fallidos, lanzando nuevamente su espada en un ataque diagonal con el objetivo de partir en dos a la [Adventurer]; fue rápidamente recibido por una nueva patada de pierna que fue directo hacia su ya destrozada nariz, usando esta vez su talón a modo de garrote al haber clavado su espada en el suelo debido a la desviación, y que gracias a esa fuerza cinética Aiz pudo dar fácilmente un vuelta completa al alrededor de su eje, junto a una patada de bicicleta inversa; logrando elevar por unos instante a la bestia en el aire…

Hilos de sangre combinados con saliva, se esparcieron por todo el ambiente a su delante…

Y retrocediendo esta vez un par de pasos, ignorando su hocico roto y crujiente, el Cranel solamente volvió a atacar con una estocada diagonal de su propia espada, fallando miserablemente gracias al rápido reacomodamiento postural de Aiz, que pudo fácilmente esquivar dicho ataque con un paso lateral y golpearlo con su propio mango de espada haciendo que se doblara en dolor; haciendo que ambas ráfagas se estrellaran contra una de las casas finales de la calle…

Si que la había subestimado…

Bell escupió sangre roja y negra de sus fauces, cuando la Wallenstein le obligó a escupir al aire. Y mientras su espalda se hundía en la gruesa pared de grava de la bienaventurada casa a su detrás, creando un pequeño cráter vertical en ella; el ruido de varias de sus costillas rotas hicieron gala de aparición, junto a sus brazos colgados e inertes a sus costados al ya no poder usarlos debido al gran soplo que había soltado.

El sonido de la plata cayendo al suelo, resonó por toda la cuadra…

Y Aiz, aprovechando esta oportunidad única, simplemente redirigió la hoja de su espada hacia el lado derecho de su postura, haciendo que su espada cortara en gran medida el hombro de la bestia, junto a varios de sus tendones; clavándola de seguido en dicho hombro, adentrándose en el hasta también la grava de la pared a sus espaldas.

—**¡WI~!**—

Él no pudo evitar chillar de dolor, su hombro fue profundamente penetrado mientras la hoja continuaba profundizando en busca de más ligamentos para poder rebanar. No lo suficiente para cortarle el brazo pero si para inutilizarlo completamente.

Bell maldijo su propia arrogancia de bestia. Su sed de sangre lo había nublado. Y a comparación de su estilo de combate con raciocinio de hace solo unos minutos, esta vez había durado poco…

Muy poco…

Se había confiado demasiado. Espero que gracias a su aumento de fuerza y velocidad, hubiera podida superarla y degollado en un santiamén. Ni siquiera los consejos de su [Guidance] lo habían podido salvar. Los mensajeros le decían que hacer y que no hacer, pero su cuerpo no podía alcanzar las expectativas y lograr su cometido.

Su [Silverlight Sword] se había resbalado de entre sus dedos, junto al apagamiento de las voces en su cabeza. Todo se veía oscuro…

… Y los duendecillos de luz habían desparecido…

—**¡WI~!**—

Un segundo chillido se escucho por toda la calle desolada a la vez que [Desperate] se retiraba con rapidez de su hombro y se clavaba en su gemelo. Todo fue tan repentino y precipitado, que apenas Bell pudo registrar cuando fue la inserción o la retirada.

Su mente se nublaba en el dolor. Y su querida espada yacía en el suelo a sus pies, inactiva gracias a la falta de fuerza, movimiento y voluntad en sus dedos.

Él ya no podía moverse…

Y ni siquiera el repentino haz verdoso que se reflejo por unos segundos en la hoja de su espada, le daba la suficiente capacidad para poder librarse de su cautiverio.

Estaba perdido…

La bestia a su delante había resultado ser su destino final. Por cada choque que con ella emparentaba, ella había memorizado por completo su estilo de lucha y lo había usado en su contra al dejar a propósito esa abertura como señuelo, y él como cual animal había caído en ella…

No podía hacer nada más que odiar a la [Adventurer] a su delante, quien le había hecho esto...

Pero de algo tenía que agradecerle a la [Adventurer] que lo seguía incapacitando…

Lo había librado de su catarsis…

Y atacando en un rápido e inesperado levantamiento, Bell dirigió su par de colmillos hacia la cabeza de Aiz esperando que ella no se percatara. Más fue su sorpresa, cuando en un veloz bloqueo del mango de su espada, la rubia pusiera el reluciente metal en su boca abierta hasta el extremo y la usara de amago contra su hombro.

El colmillo superior se atoró en el mango del estoque de la Wallenstein. Quedando así inmovilizado de todas sus extremidades peligrosas mientras la rubia continuaba su trabajo con la fuerza de su mandíbula de apoyo.

Pero grata también la sorpresa, cuando Bell fue disparado hacia delante clavando su rodilla izquierda en el estomago de la rubia, al usar la pared a sus espaldas como base y su restante pata como propulsor. El ataque de la mandíbula había sido una distracción para así Bell pudiera doblar su pierna derecha contra la pared, y así poder usar su fuerza de salto de conejo, logrando librarse del agarre de la Wallenstein.

Verla intentando recuperar el aire, si que fue una delicia para los ojos de Bell.

Ambos cayeron como muertos pesados contra el suelo, derrapando por el debido a la gran potencia que Bell había puesto en ese salto que acabó por destruir la pared donde antes estaba atrapado, y una gran estela de polvo de calle se levantara en sus caminos.

Aiz se levanto rápidamente ignorando el dolor que se erguía sobre su estomago, alzando junto a ella su propia espada que había logrado aún prevalecer en su mano a pesar del ataque repentino. En algún momento del deslizamiento, ella se había separado del peliblanco, no habiendo aún acabado con su incapacitación en el hombro izquierdo.

El polvo seguía irguiéndose por todo su alrededor. Y mientras ella esperaba un ataque sorpresa de entre lo desconocido, al ya haberse aprendido el estilo de lucha del Cranel, permaneció en una pose que cubrió perfectamente todos sus ángulos esperando lo inevitable.

Los segundos pasaron mientras el polvo se acentuaba.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se volvieron confusos al ya no poder ver por ningún lado al peliblanco, hasta que unas palabras se oyeron por todo el lugar…

Unas palabras llenas de deseo y locura…

—Aah… Estuviste a mi lado, todo este tiempo… Mi verdadera Diosa… Luz de Luna que me guía…—

Pronto, una figura se deslumbro a medida que el resto de la polvareda se disipaba. A medida que lentamente las delgadas capas de humo iban desapareciendo, y el ambiente amarillento se devolvía a su tono original; una sombra que se levantaba al frente de Aiz se hizo presente, junto a un brillo verdoso y transparente.

Un brillo que hizo retorcer su cerebro, y entrecerrar los ojos en esfuerzo de mantener su mirada ante la figura…

Un brillo casi espectral que se mantenía en movimiento sobre su propio eje, mientras pequeños haces de luz y puntos cósmicos se desprendían desde su punto…

Aiz no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos…

Toda la nube que cubría a ambos contrincantes se disipó por completo, revelando en totalidad al peliblanco que se encontraba a solo unos diez metros de la Wallenstein.

Parado sobre sus dos piernas esponjosas de conejo, totalmente recto debido al levantamiento de dicho haz de brillo hacia el cielo a la vez que lo volvía a posicionar frente a sus ojos. Sus brazos que solían estar demacrados y casi disfuncionales, se volvieron nuevamente capacitados para oscilar dicha espada, a pesar del grandes crackeos que se lograban escuchar por todo su contorno.

La sangre seca que cubría su cabello se combinaba con sus ojos rojos, mirando con recelo a la [Adventurer] a su delante. Bell adoptó una postura casi recta mientras que sus bigotes se afilaban en comparación. Sus orejas se curvaron hacia atrás, antes de que el peliblanco soltara una risa casi bestial.

—Wii~, wi~, wii~…—

Y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Bell rápidamente bajo su espada contra el aire, casi como si practicara con el viento su nueva arma…

Su nueva arma de luz de luna sagrada…

Su [Holy Moonlight Sword]…

Y antes de que la punta de dicha arma, todavía más gruesa y larga que la anterior; tocara el suelo, un enorme haz de energía corto el entorno lanzándose contra Aiz. Agarrándola con la guardia totalmente baja, al no haber esperado para nada aquel ataque furtivo.

¿Pero qué clase de espada era esa?

Y apenas pudiendo esquivar el haz de energía que se había lanzado contra ella, rodando a uno de sus lados laterales con basta rapidez; viendo como dicho haz iba desgarrando el suelo a su debajo, levantando enormes trozos de baldosas destruidas en el aire, terminando por estrellarse contra una casa a sus espaldas, partiéndola en dos diagonalmente; Aiz, sorprendiéndose por corto tiempo ante lo ocurrido, inmediatamente tuvo que volver a esquivar otro tajo astral a su delante, que termino por cortar varios de sus mechones de cabello, al esquivarla con un agache de rodillas.

Aiz podía oír perfectamente como los miembros desgarrados de Bell hacían de todo su uso disponible para así poder moverse. Y mientras continuaba esquivando los múltiples hilos de luz que este le lanzaba, la rubia pudo notar como los brazos del peliblanco parecían querer partirse en dos ante la presión de la espada.

Se estaba auto-mutilando con tal de usar su nueva arma…

Y volviendo a esquivar con un paso lateral otro de los cortes que estaban dirigidos hacia su cabeza, Aiz apenas pudo colocar su estoque a su delante usándolo como bloqueo, cuando la mismísima espada se fue contra ella, siendo que Bell se había arrojado lista para decapitarla en su descuido.

Una última batalla de chispas se estrello entre ambos.

Su postura y estilo de combate habían cambiado radicalmente. Ahora el conejo lucía completamente frío y sereno en su nueva perfección postural, luciéndose firme en sus piernas. Los pies de Aiz se empezaron a deslizar a través del suelo, levantando pequeña montañas de tierra en sus talones; mientras ella empezó a apretar los dientes en soporte.

La embestida fue perfecta, la había atrapado justo en el momento ideal para que ella quedara en una desventaja de posición, y así él pudiera empujarla fácilmente hacia atrás, por medio del choque de sus armas. La Wallenstein no podía ejercer fuerza por ningún sitio en su situación actual, y solamente podía mantenerse en pose de resistencia, a la vez que el Cranel aprovechaba el momento, y la obligaba a retroceder.

Más crackeos se escucharon por los alrededores…

Todo el cuerpo de Aiz parecía estar temblando cuando ambos chocaron. Un leve aligeramiento en sus brazos ante la presión de Bell, y su cabeza saldría volando por los aires. Y a pesar de que los brazos y piernas de Bell se destrozaron al completo, al usar toda su fuerza embruta para así superar a la de la [Adventurer], logró su cometido al oírse una leve fractura de metal.

Aiz no pudo registrar lo que acababa de pasar, ante de salir disparada hacia atrás en un fuerte disparo que corto el aire a sus espaldas, haciendo que se estrellara de lleno contra otro de los muros de las casas a la redonda.

Atravesándolo al contacto como cual papel mache, provocando que ella se adentrara en su interior involuntariamente y la casa al ya no poder soportarse, se colisionara sobre ella.

Una nueva corriente de polvo y escombros hizo su aparición. Siendo esta vez más pequeña y rápidamente disipada, debido a la concentración de la infraestructura.

Ella de inmediato salió de entre los escombros de la casa apenas herida, el corte transversal que poseía su ropa y armadura de pecho era la única evidencia de aquel ataque recibido ante su persona, junto a la piel de debajo del corte siendo apenas cortada.

Delgadas líneas de sangre se deslizaron por su abdomen, haciendo que ella en instinto pusiera su mano sobre el corte, tocándolo superficialmente. Fue una fortuna que al final de aquel intercambio, ella hubiera podido redirigir la espada del Cranel, evitando así que el corte fuera más letal.

Ella se preparó en su posición. Sea cual sea el material del que aquella espada estaba forjada, era sin dudas resistente y sumamente filoso. Que su piel fuera cortada, siendo esta más dura que la de varios monstruos Lv. 4, gracias a las múltiples actualizaciones de estado; era prueba de eso.

Tenía que quitarle aquella espada a cualquier costo…

Y oscilando de nuevo su espada lista para abalanzarse contra el Cranel, esa vez apuntando a la…

… Aiz se detuvo…

… De un segundo al otro, sintió una gran ligereza en su mano derecha… O más bien dicho; notó una gran ligereza en su mano derecha. Ya que parecía haber estado ahí desde hace un buen tiempo…

De improvisto algo de peso se le fue levantado, y una inestabilidad se empezó a presentar, al no cuadrar con su postura…

Y dirigiendo su mirada hacia su brazo principal, levantándolo levemente para así el revés de sus pupilas pudieran verlo al entero; Aiz fue testigo de como su espada-estoque, [Desperate], lucía partida en dos, siendo solo el mango y unos diez centímetros de hoja lo único que se resguardaba entre sus dedos.

Aiz se quedo un rato congelada mirándose la mano en shock…

[Desperate], su espada especial forjada como una tipo [Durandal], y encantada por el hechizo [Unbreakable] para así nunca pudiera detenerse en su camino de hacerse más fuerte… Había sido destrozada por la [Silverlight Sword] del monstruo a su delante…

Espada… Que ahora mismo estaba a solo unos centímetros de su frente con el mismo monstruo mirándola con lujuria de muerte, sobre ella…

Bell había aprovechado completamente su distracción colándose de frente contra la Wallenstein… Esta vez lanzándole un ataque que jamás podría esquivar o bloquear por más que lo intentará…

Los duendecillos bailaban fervientemente en su cerebro…

Su [Guidance] guiaba su camino hacia la victoria…

Su cuerpo completamente destrozado no se detendría o se forzaría a ceder, a pesar de las múltiples facturas por todo su cuerpo…

Bell había destruido por completo su cuerpo para así tener una oportunidad contra la Wallenstein. Él no podría salir vivo en esas circunstancias, pero al menos la llevaría con él al mismísimo infierno…

La energía del [Cosmos] se erguía en el filo de su espada… Una masa transparente y con un leve brillo verdoso, con enormes chispas astrales saliendo de su punta… La figura de su espada se distorsiono en consecuencia, creando así una versión mucho más grande de ella misma, que revoloteaba con fervor como cual vela incandescente; hecha puramente del extracto del [Cosmos] mismo… Con una gigantesca ola inmensa de poder antiguo, que estaba lista para ser liberada contra su oponente…

Todo a su delante quedaría destrozado e inexistente…

La capacidad máxima de su querida [Holy Moonlight Sword] estaba en su pleno auge…

Todo el [Cosmos] que había logrado reunir en escasos segundos, recorría íntegramente cada parte de su cuerpo, empezando a desintegrarlo de una manera casi espiritual al ya no haber cabida en el filo de su espada; produciendo un estancamiento siendo su cuerpo usado como vía de escape…

Su sonrisa solamente se amplio a pesar de lo dicho…

Al ver su inminente victoria…

Entonces…

¿Por qué podía ver cada una de sus extremidades volando por los aires, siendo estas ya completamente separadas de su cuerpo? ¿Con enormes y largas corrientes de sangre saliendo como cuales chorros de grifo por todo el lugar? ¿Junto a todo su cuerpo siendo potentemente golpeado por una increíble fuerza invisible, desgarrando también toda su piel y carne circundante?

Bell apenas pudo procesar todo lo que le había pasado, fue como de un parpadeo al otro. Algo demasiado fugaz para ser considerado creíble o si siquiera existente.

Pero había sucedido. Siendo arrojado en consecuencia como cual bala de cañón hacia atrás en un potente disparo, chocando y derrapando múltiples veces por el suelo mientras el aire a su alrededor se arremolinaba contra si mismo, en una especie de embestida celestial parecida a la de un tornado.

La energía que se había liberado de su espada, vino justo después…

Ambas energía golpearon a sus respetivos portadores entre sí. Aiz, quien había sido liberada de su shock gracias a las poderosas intenciones asesinas que Bell le había estado dirigiendo, y a la espada que estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro; no pudo evitar que su cuerpo actuara por si solo y en correspondencia esquivara con un ladeo de cuerpo su casi instantánea muerte, a la vez que gruesas corrientes y pequeños vendavales de poderosos vientos se arremolinaba por todo el contorno de su cuerpo.

[Awaken Tempest: Ariel]. La única magia que la Wallenstein podía embocar, y que no había utilizado a lo largo de su combate en busca de no asesinar al monstruo a su delante.

Fue por puro reflejo.

Ella nunca tuvo la intención de matar al peliblanco, ni siquiera cuando había sido golpeada y casi masacrada, y poseía intentos de si o si de acabarla; ella solamente se había limitado a defenderse y contraatacar en su corta pelea contra el Cranel.

Más sus instintos lo hicieron todo por si solos. Habían llevado a cabo el trabajo mientras ella estaba sumida en su catarsis. No pudo ni detenerse a si misma antes de golpear con su puño desnudo el pecho del Cranel en un ataque rápido y preciso, y lanzarlo por los aires como cual muñeco de trapo de manera frontal.

Su armadura de viento cortó al igual que un taladro la piel y carne del monstruo conejo, dejando ver cada pequeño tendón muscular de su abdomen, destruyendo por completo sus órganos internos junto a todas sus costillas y columna, y cortando linealmente su carne dejándola hecha picadillo; mientras era disparado hacia atrás en un ataque que cortó el aire al alrededor.

Aiz apenas pudo continuar con su análisis, antes de que de repente sintiera una poderosa explosión realizándose a su lado, sobre pasando por muy poco todo el poder combinado de su magia.

Sea lo que sea, que había intentado el Cranel, los restos fallidos de su ataque hicieron que ella se grabara contra el suelo en un fugaz milisegundo, estrellando todo su cuerpo cabeza abajo sobre la grava a su debajo. Casi como si una fuerza omnipotente la aplastara con tal fuerza impidiendo que se moviera un solo centímetro, mientras toneladas y toneladas de energía astral en modo de explosión se realizaban en su espalda, recorriéndola verticalmente con la total intención de partirla en dos.

Ella de inmediato expulsó sangre al sentir como el dolor se transmitía por cada fracción de su esqueleto y cuerpo muscular; ante el ataque de Bell. Su armadura se abolló con tal presión, que fue a doblarse sobre su espalda, y sus ropas comenzaron a desgarrarse como si mil cuchillas la estuvieras recorriendo.

Más, ella lo resistió. Sabiendo de antemano que el dolor solo sería momentáneo y que pronto acabaría al haber ya interrumpido al portador que había ejecutado tal flagelo.

Si todo esto era presagio del poder máximo que hubiera poseído aquel ataque si no hubiera interceptado a Bell, ella seguramente hubiera acabado mucho peor…

Aiz apretó los dientes.

Dos poderosos explosiones se produjeron en toda la cuadra haciendo que por lo menos quince casas fueran destruidas en su totalidad. Magia de viento y poder arcano se arremolinaron entre sí en diferentes objetivos, pulverizando todo aquello que estuviera a mitad de sus caminos y mucho más allá de ellos; siendo precisamente este ultimo involucrado el primero en desaparecer, al ya no haber un portador que lo mantuviera, seguido de la magia, que terminó por deshacerse del mismo modo.

Escombros y cascotes de grava recorrieron toda la calle, y una nueva nube de polvo espesa y destructiva se extendió por todo el lugar. Una extensa resonancia siguió permaneciendo en el aire a pesar de que ambos ataques ya se habían desvanecido.

Devastación y caos se registró por toda la cuadra. El suelo yacía completamente disparejo y removido de su lugar, y las casas a su alrededor lucían tan maltrechas que parecían apunto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento, como cuales ruinas de hace ya tantos años.

Sería una fortuna si alguien inocente hubiera salido ileso…

Aiz, quien lucía todas sus ropas desgarradas y arrancadas de su cuerpo, sus partes de armadura abolladas y casi partidas en dos, y toda la espaldas con un gigantesco corte sangriento que la recorría desde la nuca hasta el lumbago; apenas pudo levantarse en su agonía, sintiendo perfectamente los crackeos en su columna a modo que se movía.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron todo el lugar en completa destrucción. Un deseo interior en ella, le rogó que no hubiera inocentes en el fuego cruzado, y con pasos medianos empezó a avanzar hacia adelante ya sabiendo donde estaría su oponente.

O al menos los resto de él…

Agarrándose el hombro en dolor a la vez que caminaba, sintiendo en su brazo los restos de su [Desperate] y apretándolos en reflejo; Aiz siguió avanzando en pasos ya normales, sin poder evitar cuestionarse el alto valor de la espada del Cranel. Ella fácilmente pudo haber muerto en aquella arrematada si no hubiera evitado aquel ataque e incapacitado a Bell. Un hecho del que muy pocos podían presumir.

¿Cómo Bell había obtenido tal poder en sus manos?

¿Cómo había encontrado aquella espada?

¿Quiénes eran aquellos duendecillos de sus recuerdos que lo habían guiado hasta ese [Labyrinth]?

¿Ellos eran los responsables de su caída a la locura, o era algo más? ¿Algo más grande, del mismo rango que los [Gods]?

Sin embargo… Esas respuestas las dejaría para otro tiempo y lugar, sin la prioridad actual el asunto del Cranel. En especial cuando en mitad del humo pudo ver su figura, completamente enterrada en una porción de ladrillos.

Aiz elevó su brazo listo para un nuevo combate, antes de que el humo se dispersara en aquella zona y sus ojos se abrieran como platos ante la visión a su delante.

Ambos brazos y piernas amputados…

Un enorme agujero a modo de perforación circular en su pecho…

Todo su abdomen despellejado y destrozado a límites imposibles…

Cada uno de sus huesos destrozados y partidos en dos…

Y su par de orejas arrancadas dejando solamente la larga cabellera blanca junto a esos profundos ojos rojos…

Corrección… Ojo rojo…

… Uno había explotado durante el ataque…

Aiz no pudo evitar volver a entrar en una congelación permanente, ante todo el daño que le había hecho al Cranel con solo uno de sus ataques serios… ¿A si habría acabado si hubiera atacado en serio desde el principio?

Un ligero pesar se empezó a formar en su corazón. Y viendo como Bell se aferraba sin éxito a la última porción de su vida latente, empezando a expulsar enormes cantidad de sangre desde su boca en forma de hocico; Aiz lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia él, arrojando su espada al suelo al ver que ya no sería una amenaza.

Bell solo le devolvió una mirada apaciguada en respuesta…

Su mandíbula inferior se le había sido arrancada en algún momento en mitad del ataque, cayendo en quien sabe donde. Y junto a la gran intoxicación bocal que estaba sufriendo a partir de sus sangre; apenas pequeños siseos lograron salir de su boca en modo de suplica.

Pequeño siseos que solo le suplicaban a la [Adventurer] que acabará de una vez con esto, mientras que con cortas miradas a la [Silverlight Sword], ya liberad de ese contorno astral y que yacía justo su lado; le transmitía su último deseo…

Bell solo murmuro palabras ininteligibles mirando de reojo aquella espada…

Aiz solamente la miro por unos breves segundos, antes de asentir en comprensión…

—Lo haré…—

Los ojos de Bell parecieron relajarse por unos breves segundos al lograr transmitir su mensaje…

Los ojos del autentico Bell Cranel…

Aquellos ojos dignos de un pequeño niño que había sido atrapado en mitad de una travesura, y que ahora solo se encontraban moribundos intentando que esto ya no le pasara a nadie más…

Siempre pensando en los demás hasta el final…

Aiz agarró con cautela aquella espada sobreponiéndola y ajustándola en su espalda demacrada… Ella se aseguraría de que nadie nunca más la volviera a poseer o poner las manos encima, para que esto no volviera a repetirse y que el último deseo de Bell se cumpliera.

No necesitaron palabras para comunicarse cuando se observaron por segundo vez…

Cuando aquellos ojos rojos llorosos llenos de vigor por última vez, como si se disculpara por todo lo ocurrido y la alentaba sutilmente a hacerlo; que no había problema o resentimiento… Se coagulaban lentamente en una bestial furia…

Los continuos dialectos y susurros de la gente a su alrededor se comenzaron a ser presentes, emergiendo desde todas las direcciones posibles, buscándolos para así de una vez observar el resultado del combate, luego de casi diez minutos de absoluto silencio…

Pronto los encontrarían y darían por finalizada toda esta masacre…

Bell solamente le pidió un deseo más…

Aiz volvió a asentir...

La palabras murieron en su boca, antes de que los inocentes y arrepentidos ojos de Bell se volvieran a transformar en aquellos fríos e irracionales ojos de bestia; y que Aiz bajara el mango de su espada ya retirada del suelo, hundiéndola en lo profundo del corazón desprotegido del Cranel…

La bestia se retorció momentáneamente antes de mirarla con lo último de su cordura dándole un fugaz agradecimiento, mientras Aiz solo echaba pequeñas lagrimas ante lo que acaba de hacer; para luego retirar los restos de su espada en un rápido corte junto a otra pequeña explosión de sangre, y se arrodillara en cansancio ya sin energía para continuar…

Pronto, la bestia que antes fue conocida como Bell Cranel, ya no volvió a abrir los ojos…

* * *

**[XVIII]**

* * *

Ha pasado cierto tiempo desde que la bestia que alguna vez fue Bell Cranel, murió a manos de Aiz Wallenstein. Un período relativamente largo y problemático, pero donde la paz y la prosperidad se permitieron volver a acomodarse en las entrañas de la ciudad, arreglando así las numerosas consecuencias de la masacre cometida por el Cranel. Y el suficiente, para que varios sucesos se grabaran en la historia de [Orario] y la cambiaran para siempre; para bien o para mal.

El ascenso de Freya al [Heaven] seria el más destacable.

Sin embargo, este suceso era tan ambiguo como afamado. Habían muy pocos detalles sobre este acontecimiento. Demasiadas incógnitas que hasta el día de hoy se siguieron sin responder. Solo se sabía con certeza, que al día siguiente del ataque de aquel monstruo conejo, la [Beauty Goddess] había ascendido al plano superior; dejando, sin explicación alguna, atrás una inconmensurable fortuna y prestigio, junto a decenas y decenas de hijos sin hogar.

Ottar, el actual líder de la [Freya Family], quien tomó el poder y control después de los sucesos; se ha negado rotundamente a ofrecer respuestas, que aclarasen estos hechos. Todo, con el notorio comentario de que los asuntos de su [Goddess], no eran de asunto público, y que a pesar de la situación, ella lo había hecho todo bajo su propia voluntad y decisión. Y que ellos, no tenían ningún problema en respetar sus deseos.

Por lo que, él continúo incitando silencio ante los medios hasta los días actuales…

El asesinato de Eina Tulle sería el segundo evento destacado en toda [Orario].

Era bien sabido que la tan reconocida representante de la [Guild], la cual además poseía uno de los papeles más importante dentro de la organización social de la ciudad; era, en grandes medidas, amada por todos los [Adventurers] de los que ella personalmente se hacía cargo, e incluso, por algunos que eran completamente ajenos a ella.

Las numerosas propuestas de matrimonio rechazadas eran suficiente prueba de ello…

Su fama era tal, que su repentina muerte a manos del propio Bell Cranel, impactó a numerosos actores de forma casi abismal. Muchos [Adventurers] en consecuencia, no permitieron el entierro del cadáver de aquel monstruo que mató a su amada [Half Elf], en los cementerios generales de la ciudad. Se arremolinaron tal cantidad de [Adventurers] en contra, que ambas ceremonias de entierro tuvieron que ser suspendidas más de tres veces.

Se necesito de la aprobación mutua de las [Goddesses], Hestia, Loki y Hephaestus, para que por fin se permitiera el entierro; especificando, que como [Adventurer] y ser humano, lo menos que merecía el peliblanco, era una inhumación digna. Lo cual, no pacificaría para nada la intensa violencia de los [Adventurers] en el futuro, terminando así con numerosas violaciones infraestructurales en la lapida del Cranel.

Dos semanas después, ambas ceremonias se celebraron, siendo la de la Tulle la más concurrida a diferencia de la del Cranel. Siendo esta ultima, conmemorada solamente por cuatro personas…

Su puesto en la [Guild] ya había sido reemplazado y todos sus asuntos adentro de [Orario], pasaron a manos de su fiable compañera Misha; quien hoy por hoy, es la nueva encargada de los negocios de Eina, tomando así sus respectivos cargos. Quedando con ilación, el descubrimiento del [Labyrinth] y el encargo de una decena de [Adventurers], bajo su cuidado y responsabilidad.

La política era así… Duela a quien le duela…

Y hablando del [Labyrinth]…

Ese fue el tercer evento que más se remarcó, tanto en toda [Orario], como en la inoxidable historia de todos los [Adventurers] a sus alrededores. Uno que fue de gran impacto en los novatos y de rango medio, que sin duda les puso una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El descubrimiento de una nueva zona segura, una donde los monstruos no se regeneraban, y era lo suficiente basta y resistente para oponerse a los peligros de los [Lower Floors], junto a su gran espacio de hospedaje y almacenamiento; y que además, estaba a una relativa distancia de la superficie, y era poseedora de una serie conjunta de pisos internos, que los trasladaba desde el 10º Piso hasta el 15º, a través de otras entradas hacia dichos pisos, con aún más para descubrir; fue una verdadera bendición para todos aquellos que requerían de atajos entre las expediciones y/o descansos en sus vidas tempranas de [Adventurer].

Y que, a pesar de los múltiples papeleos y arreglos políticos, terminó por funcionar perfectamente, para así formar parte de la vida de los [Adventurers] más nuevos e inexperimentados; siendo actualmente de la propiedad de la [Loki Family] y la [Hestia Family], siendo esta ultima la poseedora de al menos el 10% de lo descubierto hasta ahora.

Claro, también atrajo las debidas visitas indeseadas, pero esa ya era otra historia…

Más, todos estos asuntos…

Le parecían poca cosa a cierta [Goddess] que, actualmente, se encontraba revoleteando varios libros y pergaminos antiguos en uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca pública de [Orario]. Siendo únicamente alumbrada por una pequeña y barata linterna de mano, leyendo gracias a ella en mitad de la oscuridad.

Toda su área de estudio se encontraba completamente desordenada, sin embargo eso presentaba poca importancia para Hestia; quien, con un impecable brío, continuó leyendo los múltiples archivos de textos. Antes, que el notorio ruido de una puerta cerrándose se escuchara como cual eco, por todo el establecimiento.

—¡Hestia-sama! ¡Ya vamos a cerrar!—

—¿Eh? Digo… ¡Esta bien! ¡Yo cierro las puertas y guardaré los libros, Aurelio! Como sea…—

Ante esa respuesta para nada anhelante de la [Goddess], Aurelio no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Y viendo entre las enormes estanterías de su ya cotidiana instalación, a la susodicha; la cual simplemente continuo con su investigación al segundo siguiente de haberle respondido; encerrándose a si misma entre más montones de libros; el [Chienthrope] solamente se permitió darle una mirada de lastima.

Un minuto después, él simplemente se fue por la puerta principal; cerrándola con firmeza pero sin seguro.

Hestia solamente lo ignoro. Y a pesar de haber sentido perfectamente aquellos ojos llenos de melancolía sobre su nuca, ella nuevamente volvió a concentrarse en todos los libros a su delante.

—¿Estas segura de que no te ocultó, nada de nada?—

—Él nunca me lo haría, Hephaestus. Bell nunca lo haría. Además… Use mis ojos para comprobarlo, y no vi ningún atisbo de mentiras—

Esos fragmentos de memoria incondicionalmente le llegaron a su mente. Y si bien Hestia intentó reprimirlos con toda sus fuerzas mentales, estos regresaron con aún mas potencia que antes, haciendo que se detuviera en mitad de su trabajo, y se frotara las sienes con exasperación.

La luz de la luna se lanzó de improvisto sobre su frente, atravesando de manera uniforme las cornisas superiores y sus vidrios polarizados, haciendo que ella elevará su visión hacia arriba por breves instantes.

—Espero que Lili, regrese temprano…—

Susurró en apacibilidad para después continuar con su ardua labor dejando que varios de sus recuerdos y pensamientos se entremezclaran en su cerebro; antes de volver a meter la pequeña linterna entre sus dientes, devolviendo así sus ojos a la lectura con la luz ya a su completa disposición.

Un mes después de la muerte de su Bell, Hestia había quedado completamente en la miseria. No pudo refrenarse a llorar a todo pulmón sobre el cadáver apenas reconocible de su amado hijo, incluso con la muchedumbre intentando apartarla. Estuvo así durante días enteros, antes de que le diera las noticias a Lili.

Al menos ella merecía saberlo…

Todas esas mezclas de emociones, junto al asunto de su respectivo funeral, la habían dejado devastada a no más poder. Y si no fuera por el apoyo continuo de Lili y Hephaestus, ella de seguro no hubiera podido levantarse para así luchar por los derechos de su querido hijo.

Ya luego de su entierro, Hestia se había aislado al completo del resto del mundo, metiéndose de lleno en la biblioteca de la ciudad. La tristeza e impotencia seguían ahí, pero una nueva responsabilidad se había arraigado en su ser. Una responsabilidad que la obligó a embarcarse en busca de respuestas de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Bell y sobre la desconocida existencia de aquella [Silverlight Sword]…

Aprobaba la decisión de Bell con que Aiz se quedará con ella. Era su último deseo, y tenía que respetarse. Y si bien, le hacía un nudo en su corazón que no se la confiará a ella, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo en que Aiz era la mejor opción en cuestión de resguarde; siendo una de las [Aventurers] más fuertes, física y mentalmente.

Ella no sucumbiría tan fácilmente a su influencia, y evitaría a cualquier costo que alguien más le pusiera los dedos encima. Sin embargo, Hestia aun así se había tomado las molestias de aplicarle varios de sus sellos de carácter divino al contorno de su hoja plateada, para así aquella manifestación astral que Aiz le había contado, no volviera a resurgir.

Fui difícil convencerla de dejar a Loki fuera de esto. Pero fue gracias a la deuda personal que Aiz sentía por Bell por no poder disculparse de la manera adecuada, que pudieron lograr que mantuviera los labios sellados.

Personalmente, no la culpaba de lo ocurrido…

Su querido Bell había muerto no siendo él mismo, aquella bestia de ojos rojos había sido el directo responsable de asesinarlo y desfigurarlo antes de que la masacre comenzara. Y a pesar del dolor aún latente en su corazón, ella asintió comprensivamente ante las acciones de la Wallenstein, por el bien mayor…

Que la hubiera golpeado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no significaba nada…

Todo el asunto de Bell y su transformación en aquella bestia, le carcomían los sesos a la [Goddess]. Ella empezó a buscar cada mínima pista de lo que tenía a mano para así hallar al culpable, y así por fin…

… poder castigarlo de la manera adecuada…

El olor a luna…

Esa espada plateada…

El descubrimiento de aquel [Labyrinth]…

Todo era tan coincidente para que fuera una mera casualidad… Y si bien ya no podía echarle un ojo a la espada al estar en posición de la caja fuerte viva más impenetrable de todo el mundo, eso no significaba que dejaría de investigar cada cosa que su Bell le había dicho…

Ella confiaba en él con todo su corazón. El nunca pudo haberle ocultado nada.

Así era él.

Inocente y particularmente ingenuo…

… Y ella lo amaba por aquellas cualidades.

Su Bell no pudo haberle ocultado nada, ¿verdad? Algo en esa espada le hizo perder el control y enloquecer. Alguien lo había conducido hasta ella y lo había obligado a subyugarse. Quien quiera que sea, ella lo averiguaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera…

… Aun si tuviera que enfrentarse a sus hermanos…

Pronto, las manos de Hestia se detuvieron en sucesión, sintiendo como las finas yemas de sus dedos chocaban de enfrente contra la gruesa contratapa del tomo. Terminando así otro nuevo libro sin haber encontrado nada de nada. Ella simplemente, y una vez más, se contuvo de exhalar en resignación, acomodando en sucesión el libro sobre la gran montaña de textos a uno de sus lados, con los que tampoco había tenido éxito.

Honestamente… ¿Qué esperaba encontrar aquí?

Hasta ahora, había revisado cada bendito libro de fantasías e historias de los héroes pasados, y no había encontrado ningún atisbo de mención de aquella espada plateada. Había revuelto miles de textos de investigación del [Dungeon] de antiguos expertos y cienciólogos, y nada sobre aquel [Labyrinth] y su extraña infraestructura.

Todo lo que hacía, parecía llevarla a un callejón sin salida. No importara cuanto buscara o indagará, siempre encontraba lo mismo de lo mismo…

Nada…

Y eso que llevaba aproximadamente dos meses encerrada en este lugar.

Aún había miles de libros por buscar, cientos de pergaminos polvorientos por rehusar, decenas de archiveros por abrir… Pero sinceramente, con todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, era más que suficiente. Mañana podía continuar con su investigación, llevarse a los límites no la beneficiaría para nada.

Lili de seguro ya estaría esperándola en la base, y todavía tenían varios asuntos que discutir sobre la administración de su parte del [Labyrinth].

La [Amaterasu Family] no había pagado su alquiler en el último mes, y tenían que encontrar una forma sofisticada de exigirles su dinero no atenuándolos a atacarlas. Después de todo, seguían siendo una familia pequeña, sin importar las ganancias que conseguían de la [Miach Family] o la [Hephaestus Family]; siendo las únicas que pagaron a tiempo estas dos veces; o el reciente escalón de poder social que habían recibido gracias al [Labyrinth].

Amaterasu les había obligado a aceptarlos en primer lugar, y si no fuera de porque ahora eran reconocidos; a nadie les hubiera importado que desaparecieran misteriosamente…

Ya no podían pedirle ayuda a Hephaestus. Con la gran deuda tras su propia espalda y que eliminaban poco a poco gracias a su alquiler, ya no poseían ningún derecho a exigirle ningún otro favor. En especial cuando perdieron la [Hestia Knife]…

… Esperaban que Hephaestus no se diera cuenta en un futuro cercano, o deseara ver su gran obra maestra en los próximos días; sino, ella personalmente las mataría…

Y francamente, la [Guild] había dejado de ser confiable luego de no tener a alguien adentro que moviera piezas a su favor…

Esto sería complicado…

Y ya con su abrigo gris y algo desteñido sobre su cuerpo, terminando por ajustar los respectivos botones; Hestia se preparó para partir hacia su casa al amparo de la noche. La fatiga de su cuerpo empezó lentamente a hacerse presente, y personalmente, quería echarse una buena siesta. Mañana por la tarde reanudaría su investigación, luego de resolver los asuntos con Amaterasu.

Solo esperaba que nadie saliera herido…

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera cerrara al por completo la biblioteca, ya estando a las afueras del establecimiento; la [Goddess] observó de reojo cierto libro sobre el escritorio de Aurelio, que era apenas alumbrado por el renuente farol de mesilla.

Un libro de gran tamaño y grosor, con un extraño símbolo en su portada principal, y un par de contratapas envejecidas y arrugadas en cuero; se presentaron ante sus ojos, haciendo que Hestia lo observara fijamente por unos segundos.

… Más en específico, en aquel símbolo que asolaba encima de la cubierta…

El símbolo de un ojo destellante y un brillo amarillento en el medio de su pupila…. Rodeado de trazos lineales y azulinos, que formaban una estrella de cinco puntas en sintonía a su alrededor… Todo hecho con lo que parecían grabados de runas y partituras astrales, que solamente había visto en sus propias [Falnas]…

… Casi como si el autor lo hubiera esculpido para que meramente los dioses pudieran entenderlos…

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Aurelio lo había traído recién?

El empaque rasgado a su debajo parecía afirmar lo segundo. Y agarrando con basta velocidad el libro entre sus manos, luego de haber abandonado al cien por ciento su idea de irse, cerrando nuevamente la puerta con el pestillo. La [Home Goddess] comenzó rápidamente a hojearlo mientras se sentaba con exasperación en el asiento del escritorio.

Algo en aquel libro la había atraído casi por inconciencia. Un sentimiento que por más que intentaba sacudirlo, la obligaba a prepararse para una o dos horas más de lectura.

Aquel peculiar libro le daría las respuestas que necesitaba…

No sabía como o porque, pero lo sentía…

Simplemente lo sentía…

Y con las esperanzas listas y renovadas, ajustando en sucesión el farolillo al lado de su cabeza, Hestia empezó con prisa su lectura; congelándose momentáneamente en el titulo de la primera página, por puro reflejo.

Un titulo ordinario y pasible… Pero que si se lo preguntaban directamente, ella podía sentir alguna especie de aura y presencia que sorprendería a más de uno en ansiedad…

—… Byrgenwerth…—

* * *

**[XIX]**

* * *

—¡ARG! ¡ARG, ARG, ARG!—

Y mientras el [Kobold] ladraba en su completo auge, listo para descuartizar con sus mandíbulas a la infortunada [Adventurer] con la que se había topado; corriendo lo más rápido que sus cuatro patas le permitían, contra ella. No pudo prevenir a tiempo la inminente flecha que fue a clavarse sin piedad en la cuenca de su ojo, haciendo que se desestabilizara por unos cuantos segundos de acorde al dolor.

Antes de sentir como su hocico le era repentinamente atravesado desde abajo, por una cuchillada de corto alcance.

Quedando finalmente muerto luego de unos pocos pataleos…

Estando ya inerte en sus manos, viendo como las patas delanteras del [Kobold] se colgaban desde su brazo y codo. Lili por fin se permitió suspirar en alivio, para acto seguido, con un leve movimiento circular de su muñeca, extrajera su [Dagger] del cráneo del monstruo, junto a su piedra mágica. La cual, fue a parar al suelo con una tintineante caída.

Una corriente mínima de sangre cubrió su manga derecha ante tal movimiento de sacacorchos, más un montón de cenizas rojizas que se impregnaron en el aire. Sin embargo, la [Pallum] simplemente lo dejó pasar, dándose una rápida sacudida de hombro.

La sangre tiñó la dura tierra a sus pies, quedando fregada junto a varios otros charcos de la misma sangre, todavía frescos.

Años y años de haber sido una [Supporter], siempre delegada a extraer de inmediato las piedras mágicas del interior de los cadáveres de los monstruos, más la memorización del lugar corporal exacto para dicha extracción que se había auto-impuesto; habían hecho de Lili, particularmente hábil y formidable a la hora de matar monstruos en un parpadeo.

Si no podías ser fuerte y resistente a la par de veloz y ágil; podías lograr compensar los unos a los otros con conocimiento y habilidad. Y ella tenía suficiente de estos últimos…

Y viendo como el largo pasillo permanecía completamente vacío ante la presencia de enemigos, o de cómo ningún otro monstruo planeaba engendrarse a corto plazo; la [Adventurer] solamente continuo caminando por su sendero habitual al mismo tiempo que guardaba en una de sus tantas bolsas de cuero inherente en su cinturón, la reciente piedra mágica, y recargaba con recelo su ballesta de mano.

Varios pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinarse al contorno de su cabeza, mientras el eco de sus pasos hacían contraste con el silencio abismal del lugar. Memorias y recuerdos del último par de meses, que fraguaban su paz interior cada vez que las recordaba. Todo comenzaba nuevamente a surgir al exterior, y sinceramente, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo.

Aun así, las permitió pasar con tal de relajar un poco su cerebro. En especial con la pequeña horda de [Wall Shadows] comenzando a engendrarse con rapidez por uno de los pasillos a su lateral; junto a varios otros montículos a sus alrededores.

Ella apretó los dedos en contorno a su [Dagger]…

—¡GRAH~!—

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos meses desde la muerte de Bell. Y si bien ella no conocía en ese entonces los detalles precisos del motivo de su muerte, llanamente no pudo evitar echarse a llorar cuando las noticias le llegaron de manera súbita al oírlo sin querer de un par de [Adventurers]; que en ese entonces visitaban el casi destruido [Healing Center].

Bell había muerto…

Aquel inocente y puro [Adventurer], que incluso sacrificó su vida por la de ella, había muerto…

Aquel chico peliblanco que, de alguna manera, la había perdonado al completo y no había guardado ningún rencor contra ella; había muerto…

No podía creerlo…

No querría creerlo…

No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en esa habitación de clínica. Ni siquiera le importó cuando al día siguiente la trasladaron a otro centro de recuperación mientras reparaban el edificio. Estaba destrozada, tanto mental como físicamente. Y solamente pudo desviar su frustración e ira hacia aquel monstruo que había atacado a toda [Orario], y asesinó sin piedad a Bell, intentando de seguro proteger a su [Goddess].

La tristeza fue tal, que varios de sus procesos médicos se tuvieron que retrasar debido a la fuerte depresión que la carcomía. No querría comer o dormir; y cuando la obligaban a hacerlo, lo hacía a cantidades mínimas o simplemente fingía hacerlo.

Estaba en plena recesión de su propio ser.

Sin Bell, no tenía ni idea de cómo continuar viviendo. Fue él en un principio quien le dio un nuevo propósito en su vida, que la sacó de su propia auto-destrucción. Había jurado protegerlo y estar a su lado hasta que él ya no la necesitara. Y aun si llegaban a ese punto, ella todavía lo seguiría…

Después de todo…

Él la había salvado…

Él le dio nuevamente una existencia…

Él la… enamoró…

… No fue hasta varios días después, que por fin Hestia la visitó…

… Y le contará la verdadera versión en lágrimas…

Bell no había muerto protegiendo a su [Goddess]….

Bell no había muerto siendo el héroe que tanto había soñado ser…

… Bell había muerto tratando de matarla…

… Después de haber acabado con más de veintitrés aventureros de Nivel 1-3, haber destruido parcialmente cuatro de los ochos distritos de la ciudad, y asesinado a cientos de civiles junto a su representante de la [Guild]…

El había sido esa [Beast].

Aquel [Adventurer] inocente y amable había sido aquel monstruo sediento de sangre y muerte.

Bell había muerto mucho antes de convertirse en esa cosa. Y cuando interrogó a Hestia al respecto, la respuesta solo pudo golpearla, destrozándola más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Fue su culpa…

Fue total y meramente, su culpa…

No había necesidad de negarlo. Y si bien, aquella [Silverlight Sword] había sido la culpable directa de su decaída; siendo el momento en el que la tocó y empezó a usarla, el comienzo de su lenta degeneración hasta el punto que no podía controlar sus acciones o incluso siquiera detenerlas…

¿Quién fue la que lo obligó indirectamente a utilizarla en primer lugar?

¿Quién fue la que no le dijo ni un pío cuando Bell comenzó su búsqueda por todo el [Labyrinth], con su actitud ya cambiada?

¿Quién fue la que no le impidió adentrarse en aquel infierno, solamente por sentirse culpable?

¿Quién fue la que no le interrogó al respecto cuando su actitud comenzó a verse trastornada aquel mismo día?

Ella. Solo y por puro karma, era de ella la culpa…

Había prometido a Hestia que lo cuidaría con todos sus conocimientos del [Dungeon] y que le advertiría de cada posible peligro que este mismo traería…

Había jurado nunca volver a actuar de aquella manera rastrera y frívola, con tal de pagarle a Bell todo lo que había hecho por ella…

Había asegurado traerlo de vuelto sano y salvo cada día del resto de sus aventuras…

¿Y como había terminado todo? ¿Simplemente por un puñado de riquezas y lujos?

—¡AH~!—

Lili no pudo evitar soltar un eminente grito, mientras con todas sus fuerzas apuñalaba el gigantesco orbe rojo a modo de ojo que la última de las [Wall Shadows] poseía; atravesándola de lleno con su [Dagger] y sobresaliendo por su nuca.

Con otro leve movimiento de muñeca, la [Pallum] retiró con eficacia y rapidez su cuchilla del cráneo hueco del monstruo. Y viendo como el cuerpo lentamente caía al suelo con un ruido sordo, Lili simplemente siguió respirando con pesadez apretando ligeramente los dientes…

Unos dientes casi animales, con los caninos un poco más puntiagudos de lo normal…

La [Adventurer] siguió por un rato más tratando de alejar aquella furia incandescente que la consumía desde el interior de su pecho, intentando a través de profundas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, de enfriar su sobrecalentado cuerpo. Todo, antes que el icónico ruido de salto fresco de un [Frog Shooter], vino desde su punto ciego.

El monstruo había sido el último sobreviviente de una enorme lista de monstruos que habían asolado a la [Pallum] durante los anteriores cinco minutos. Una decena de [Wall Shadows], cinco [Killer Ants], dos [Purple Months] y una pequeña horda de [Frog Shooters]; habían tratado por todo los medios de acabar con la [Adventurer] que ahora mismo se encontraba de pie con ligeros cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Su abrigo abierto y de un ligero color mostaza, oscilando por el aire a modo de capa mientras usaba la cobertura de cabeza para fijarla en su lugar; y que actualmente se encontraba cubierta de sangre hasta la medula. Con su camisa anaranjada sin mangas y sus pantaloncillos cortos de un marrón claro; pintados en múltiples tonalidades rojizas y oscuras. Y sus botas de cuero reforzado; en las cuales se podía notar ligeros tintes rojos debido a su inusual despliegue…

Todo, reflejó al asesino que había ondeado su par de armas contra los monstruos de la [Pantry]…

… A la [Beast] de ojos dorados con pupila desgarrada…

El último [Frog Shooter] se había lanzado contra ella en un ataque final para de una vez acabarla. Desde su extremo, la lengua puntiaguda atravesaría sin vacilación el cráneo de la [Adventurer].

Y lo hubiera logrado, sino fuera por la rápida reacción de la Arde, quien giró con vasta rapidez sobre sus talones, cortando de un solo tajo la larga lengua del sapo monstruo. Para luego, con una sucesión sin precedentes, cortara llanamente en tres trozos al [Frog Shooter] con su arma derecha.

La [Beast Claw] cortó sin ninguna dificultad la resbaladiza carne del monstruo. No se detuvo ni un solo centímetro a lo largo de su acción. Su par de cuchillas partieron sin más al monstruo completo en tres pedazos exactamente iguales. Hubo una explosión repentina de sangre que fue a parar contra la cara de Lili, quien ni se inmuto.

Ni siquiera cuando la bilis y el liquido baboso fueron a parar directamente en sus ojos…

—¡AH~!—

Acto seguido, Lili continuó con su arremetida contra el inerte monstruo. Empezando a descargar toda su furia contenida, descuartizándolo en todavía más pedacitos.

No le importo en lo más mínimo el vidrioso ruido de la Piedra Mágica destrozándose ante sus ataques, o la cortina de ceniza que se había engendrando inmediatamente después; ella siguió rasgando el suelo a su debajo hasta que estuviera satisfecha.

Pronto, se calmó…

Y retirando sus armas del frío suelo, a la vez que ajustaba nuevamente su capa, Lili continúo con su trabajo empezando a retirar cada Piedra Mágica de los cadáveres del resto de monstruos a su detrás.

Actualmente se encontraba el 7º Piso. Gracias a la [Falna] actualizada de Hestia, había logrado llegar hasta ese piso sin más dificultades luego de por fin resolver los asuntos con la [Soma Family] y recibir su actualización de los miles de puntos de experiencia en los últimos años.

Retirarse de la [Soma Family] había sido un problema más en la lista de Hestia y Lili luego de los acontecimientos de Bell. Y si bien Lili dijo que ella misma se encargaría de todo, Hestia fue de vital importancia gracias a su terquedad de afrontarlo juntas.

Más de un millón de valis se necesitó para que por fin dejaran ir a Lili. Los cuales no fueron difíciles de conseguir gracias a la inmensa fortuna que habían conseguido de su exploración en todo el Primer Nivel del [Labyrinth]. Sin embargo, viendo como la familia retrasaba todavía más y más la destitución de su [Falna], Lili y Hestia no tuvieron más opción que darle todo el resto del dinero obtenido para que de una vez se efectuara.

Claro que a excepción de aquellos extraños platillos llenos de sangre, aquellos extraños hongos sobre papeles lijados, y el par de armas que Bell había guardado.

Todo, sacada de la mochila de Lili después de recuperarla de la [Guild]. Fue una fortuna que entre los papales que le fueron delegados a Misha, se encontraba el de las pertenencias de Lili; y que Eina los había hecho antes de su muerte.

Pagaron aproximadamente tres millones de valis, todo lo que habían logrado sacar del oro y joyas del [Labyrinth]. Y si no fuera con que ya se sintieran satisfechos, y que Hestia estuviera presente en medio del intercambio, de seguro no hubiera dejado ir a Lili.

Ya con la [Falna] actualizada por Hestia, después de pasarle el designio de Soma; Lili se había adentrado sin más en el [Dungeon] empezando desde el 1º Piso.

Había decido convertirse por si misma, en una [Adventurer].

Con su porción del [Labyrinth] asegurada indefinidamente, con los niveles intermedios todavía extendiéndose, y con de seguro más respuestas de las cuestiones que las asolaban; Lili se había empedernido en sumergirse más en el [Labyrinth] después de haber subido de nivel lo suficiente en el [Dungeon], para así no tener problemas con los monstruos de aquel lugar.

Todo, con tal de averiguar que fue lo que le había pasado a Bell, y así descubrir y castigar al culpable.

**Liliruca Arde**

**[Lv. 1]**

**Fuerza: **C 690

**Resistencia: **E 401

**Destreza: **C 635

**Agilidad: **B 705

**Magia: **I 0

**[Magic:]**

**[Cinder Ella]**

*Magia de transformación corporal.

**[Skill:]**

**[Liaris Freese]**

*Acelera el crecimiento.

*Los efectos duran tanto como los sentimientos no cambien.

*Los efectos están determinados por la fuerza de los sentimientos.

—Solo un piso más…—

Dijo Lili con algo de pasividad, empezando lentamente a caminar hacia las escaleras de ambos entrepisos. Ya había crecido lo suficiente, y sus niveles le eran más que adecuados, para continuar con su bajada. Aun así, el 8º Piso no era tan diferente del 7º, o incluso del 9º. Así que podría bajar hasta aproximadamente este último si los monstruos no le representaban ningún problema.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó su entorno próximo hasta que repentinamente su pie se topó con algo metálico; haciendo resonar su choque por todo el [Dungeon] como cual eco chirriante.

Lili se congeló brevemente. Y ladeando su cabeza hacia abajo a la vez que sus ojos buscaban por toda la superficie del suelo, la [Pallum] por fin pudo divisar el objeto progenitor de tal ruido…

Le gustaría llamarla copa, pero por su forma y estructura, parecía más un cáliz que alguna otra cosa. Era de un color dorado mostaza, claramente desgatado por el enorme tiempo que pasó por estos lares. Había varias joyas al alrededor de su chimenea al igual que su fuste, siendo mayormente rubís y esmeraldas; a pesar de también lucir desgastados y pagados.

Pero lo que principalmente le llamó la atención a Lili, a la vez que lo levantaba con una de sus manos después de arrodillarse sobre el suelo, fue la peculiar calavera hundida en el interior de su chimenea…

Un calavera humana en todos los sentidos. Con cada hueso y diente en su lugar. Con aquellas profundas cuencas sin la presencia de algún ojo, junto a una extravagante neblina oscura casi imperceptible que surgía de entre sus adentros. Parecía estar pegado a la chimenea, ya que por más que la agitará o tirará de ella, esta permanecía en su lugar inamovible.

Lili no evitó rascarse la nuca en confusión ante tal descubrimiento. Llegando a varias preguntas mentales sobre la procedencia de aquel objeto…

¿Era alguna especie de [Botín] nuevo de los monstruos?

¿Lo había dejado caer alguno de los [Adventurer] mientras se aventuraba a los [Pisos Intermedios]?

¿Qué o para que era en particular?

Pero antes de que comenzara a indagar más al respecto, los acostumbrados sonidos del nacimiento de múltiples monstruos en conjunto empezaron a resonar por las paredes laterales.

Ojos rojos junto a diversas sombras andantes la saludaron, asomándose por las paredes. Otra horda de [Wall Shadows]…

Una peculiarmente más grande que la anterior si contaba bien. Dioses, incluso su numero igualaba el de la [Pantry] anterior.

Lili solamente hizo una mueca antes de levantarse rápidamente, y apretar con fuerza su [Beast Claw] y su [Dagger]; a la vez que guardaba con recelo el cáliz en alguna de sus bolsas de cintura, cubriendo su base y fuste en el interior del cuero.

Era hora de trabajar…

—¡AGH~!—

—¡AH~!—

Pero lo que no sabía la [Pallum]; algo que haría de oídos sordos mientras luchaba ferozmente contra la horda de monstruos que rápidamente se habían abalanzado sobre ella. Era que el objeto que recientemente había encontrado era perteneciente a los restos de una antigua civilización que había residido en el [Dungeon] en las eras pasadas…

Un [Ailing Loran Chalice]…

Una puerta entre el pasado y el presente… Entre la realidad y el recuerdo… Entre el flagelo y la aventura…

Aunque, por supuesto… No había forma que ella lo supiera…

* * *

**[XX]**

* * *

—Aiz… Nos vamos para el [Labyrinth] para así derrotar a la [Bloodletting Beast] del último piso. ¿Vienes?-

—Voy en unos minutos—

—Bien. Nos vemos en la salida—

—Ahí estaré—

Dijo Aiz de manera casi monótona a la vez que ajustaba su arma predilecta en su cintura, y se ataba la última hebra de su armadura corporal.

Su rostro sin expresiones hizo recelo en toda su habitación. A la cual solamente dio un rápido vistazo antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida.

A medida que avanzaba, fue inspeccionando de sobra cada última parte de su equipo. La nueva y restaurada [Desperate] brillaba con luz plateada a la luz de los frágiles rayos del sol que se colaban a través de su ventana. Su armadura sin abolladuras resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo curvilíneo, protegiendo sus puntos ciegos y de mayor riesgo.

Todo, por obra de los enanos herreros; los cuales casi tuvieron un infarte ante su ultima presentación. Pero la suma generosa de dineral que les habían dado, hizo que pronto salieron de su estupor y pusieran manos a la obra. Reparando el conjunto en poco tiempo.

Claro, ya había pasado un par de meses desde aquellos. Y otros cuantos desde el incidente del Cranel. Pero por alguna razón, a la Wallenstein le hacía bien recordar dichos acontecimientos.

Le ayudaba a clamar con que sea un poco su alma.

Y deteniéndose por unos breves segundos antes de cruzar el umbral de su puerta. La [Adventurer] dio una rápida y fugaz mirada a su cama. O bueno, a lo que había debajo de ella. Atada en múltiples paños y sellos mágicos, y cerrada bajo llave en una caja hecha a su medida.

Acto seguido, siguió con su camino. Agarrándose la frente a la vez que negaba mentalmente. Ya había visto lo que hacía esa cosa con las persona a su poder. De cómo las transformaba poco a poco en una bestia sedienta de sangre con solo oscilar su hoja. No tenía, o debía, siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de agarrar la empuñadura de esa espada…

Y lo rectifico agarrando con puños cerrados fervientemente en el mando de su [Durandal]. Pronto, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y los continuos pasos cada vez más lejanos, fueron la única presencia en la habitación.

… Más, el deseo continúo allí…

… El deseo que iba de la mano de sus metas personales, cuando recordaba con matrices la manera en la que casi fue asesinada por solo aquella arma oscilada en las manos de un novato…

… De cómo podría usarla para sus propios fines y de una vez por todas, terminar lo que ese monstruo había empezado hace ya tantos siglos…

… Aun así, todo permaneció ahí…

… En un deseo…

Un apasionado y tentador deseo…

Nada le impedía soñar…

Después de todo…

Aquellos duendecillos de luz le resultaban ciertamente intrigantes…

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

A pesar de ser conocida e identificada como el [Paradise] según los estandartes mortales, donde todas las almas descansarían por fin en paz y los seres amados se reencontrarían los unos con los otros; el [Heaven] era realmente un lugar muy aburrido y vacío…

Todos los mortales eran privados de sus formas físicas y estaban limitados a movimientos casi inexistentes; era como literalmente moverse en mitad del aire. Y toda conciencia abstracta que alguna vez hubieran poseído en sus vidas en el [Lower World], era encerrada para siempre en el interior de sus almas.

Incluso los mortales más antiguos y que todavía no habían reencarnado, apenas podían hacer algunos deslizamientos de manera constante y hablar como cual infante. El conocimiento que habían obtenido en el mundo mortal, era reflejado en todo lo que podían hacer en el [Heaven].

Así era con todas las razas…

Los ancianos elfos, con su gran amplitud en la magia y su cercanía casi biológica a los dioses, y literalmente cientos y cientos de años en conocimientos y sabiduría; todavía no poseían la suficiente lucidez para comunicarse entre sí en el [Heaven]. Los miembros más primordiales de la raza más primordial, ni siquiera podían oponerse a las leyes del [Heaven], y simplemente actuaban iguales a unos peces en mitad del océano.

Eso fue igual con los miles de héroes legendarios e ídolos del [Lower World]. Todos y cada uno, estaban a la merced de lo únicos seres que podían actuar como quisieran en ese lugar.

Aquellos que siempre estuvieron ahí, y ese era literalmente como su hogar…

Cada ser viviente que llegara aquí, estaba limitado a acciones que ellos mismos no podían ni siquiera comprender o asimilar. Excepto… Por ellos…

Por los dioses…

Como cuales niños en su guardería, los dioses se habían entretenido y divertido con cada nueva alma que llegaba al [Heaven]. Los mortales eran como sus juguetes personales, por cada una que llegara y pudiera al menos balbucear; los dioses se encargarían de destrozarla y rearmarla para así oír sus gritos de dolor.

Para cada nueva alma que pudiera moverse en el vasto plano astral, a ellos les encantaba golpearlas y ver como intentaban escapar de su calvario, persiguiéndolas como cuales gatos a los ratones.

Nadie podía comprender porque hacían esto. Es más, a los dioses les parecía completamente normal. La analogía más cercana a lo que hacían; era la de ver a un montón de infantes en una guardería de quinta jugando sin control o cuidado, sin importarles siquiera si destrozaban o no sus juguetes en el proceso…

Ya que siempre nuevos juguetes llegaban…

Los mortales no podían saber nada sobre esto. Por que si incluso lograban reencarnar y recordar su vida pasada, no tendrían ni idea del sufrimiento que habían sufrido en su estancia en el más allá, o del proceso que componía el de reencarnación…

Aquel último era tan escalofriante e inocuo, que no podía ser descrito en simples palabras de mortales…

Así fue durante toda la eternidad. Y siempre como los niños, estos llegaban a aburrirse con el tiempo suficiente. Las almas que suplicaban en sus gritos etéreos y corrían sin control tratando de escapar de ellos; ya no les llamaban la atención o el interés.

Simplemente, perdieron todo significado y novedad, después de hacerlo incontables veces…

Fue por ese motivo que bajaron al [Lower World], y se habían adaptado a sus reglas para así divertirse una vez más; para conseguir nuevos pasatiempos y alegrías…

El sistema que le dijeron a los mortales, sobre aquel que los enviaría al [Heaven] si usaban sus poderes en el mundo mortal y que serían regresados por sus hermanos, solamente fue creado para así la diversión no se acabará tan deprisa como pasó allí arriba.

Habían ido contra sus propios principios de ser almas libres y el pico de la fuerza independiente, simplemente para entusiasmarse un par de eones más.

A ellos no les importaban los mortales, les parecían simplemente un foco de placer temporal y fácilmente reemplazable. A ni un niño le importaría su juguete si este se rompiera y pudiera conseguir uno exactamente igual.

Así era como eran. Y nadie podía refutarlos, nadie podía oponérseles…

Fue por eso que Freya, era diferentes a los demás dioses…

Si bien ella era igual en varios aspectos, como que los mortales le parecían interesantes y divertidos como cuales juguetes; a diferencias de sus ya monótonos e iguales hermanos, un solo aspecto en su ser la hacía notoriamente distinta.

Y ese era, el que ella coleccionaba sus juguetes ya usados.

La típica niña que al conseguir lo que siempre quiso, simplemente se divertiría con el hasta el cansancio supremo y luego lo encerraría para siempre en su propia casa, después de haberlo robado del cajón de manualidades de la guardería. Para así nadie más lo desgastará y tocara lo que ella creía que era suyo.

Fue por eso que había hipnotizado a numerosos héroes de gran calaña y los había encerrado en su espacio personal en el [Heaven] luego de haberse aburrido con ellos. Ni un solo mortal podía oponerse a su toque que los seducía como cuales peces y los obligaba a ir directo hacia el anzuelo por su propia voluntad. Incluso los dioses obedecían sus mandados con simplemente toquetearlos un poco y llamar su atención con sus dulces palabras.

Ni un dios poseía una apariencia física, eran iguales a un gran masa de almas no diferente a ojos simples a la de los mortales. Pero aun así, eran completamente diferentes…

Ellos eran seres divinos, podían manejar lo arcano del lugar con solo un pensamiento, podían adoptar la forma física que quisieran y hacerla palpable para así agarrar en sus manos a las almas y jugar con ellas hasta el cansancio.

Y eso mismo estaba haciendo ella…

Acurrucando como cual bebe en mitad del vasto espacio arcaico, siendo rodeada por miles y miles de almas mortales que querían su permiso para solo poder apreciarla y sentirla a su alrededor, Freya con su forma física humana, apretaba entre sus brazos a la única alma que ella misma quería en ese instante.

Al menos por unos miles de años…

Un alma tan blanca como el marfil y pura como ninguna otra que hubiera visto.

Freya solamente dejo escapar un suspiro enternecido cuando por fin el día de tocarla directamente había llegado. Y con una sonrisa maternal y divertida, solamente susurro un sonido intangible en mitad del plano sideral, siendo el destinatario su nuevo juguete.

Un susurro que ni un mortal podía comprender, pero que si resonaba entre los dioses que la contemplaban desde lo lejos.

—No puedo evitarlo…—

Ella estaba lista, lista para jugar sin parar con aquella alma. Se estaba preparando, se estaba preparando para así cuando esta le aburriera no le doliera tanto. Su Bell-kun por fin estaba en sus brazos, y no había nadie quien los separaría…

Ya todo estaba planeado, y por fin había pasado.

Y apunto de besar aquella alma que flotaba entre sus dedos como cual candil, lista para hacerse una para toda la eternidad con el mortal en sus brazos…

… Un minúsculo susurro la detuvo…

Un susurro que era todavía más pequeño e ilegible como el de ella, pero que desde su posición pudo oír a la perfección…

—Quítame… Tus asquerosas manos de encima… Mugrienta bestia…—

Freya se congelo… Un sentimiento de sorpresa se escuchó retumbar en todo su ser, haciendo que mirara con ojos como platos aquella alma en sus brazos.

¿Había oído bien? ¿O acaso Bell-kun le acaba de respond…?

—**¡BESTIA INMUNDA Y SUCIA!**—

Freya no puedo sacarse de su estupor cuando el alma empezó a retorcerse entre sus brazos con furia y descontrol…

No era posible…

Bell en su estado astral simplemente le continúo gritando obscenidades a Freya que seguía congelada en su lugar…

… Por favor no…

Freya estaba apunto de romperse como cual niño que se le negaba sus cosas, y cuando el alma blanca simplemente no paraba de oponérsele; ella en un momento de furia empezó a estrujarla con fuerza y presión colosales.

¡Debía haber algo mal! ¡Debía haber algo que sucedió mal!

Pero viendo como aquella alma se resistía a su presión, saliendo como cual balón hacia su cara y la golpeara en su nariz física, Freya empezó a retorcer con dolor y enojo viendo por el rabillo de su ojo, como aquella alma la veía con minuciosidad y desinterés, flotando a solo unos metros de su cara.

Freya intento volver a acercársele. Algo debió salir mal. Era imposible que su Bell la hubiera lastimado apropósito… Y estirando su brazo para volver a agarrarlo, rozándolo con sus dedos, el alma blanca y pura simplemente la volvió a apartar de su lado dándole un simple golpe astral en toda su muñeca.

Ella retrocedió con leve dolor.

Con aquella simple acción, Freya supo inconcientemente que Bell nunca seria suyo. No solo eso, ella supo que no importara lo que hiciera desde ese momento… Si lo torturaba con sus poderes divinos y los destrozara rearmándolo miles de veces… Si usaba su propio espacio arcano para adentrarse en sus recuerdos y los borrara para siempre de la faz de la existencia…

Él nunca voltearía sus ojos o su voluntad hacia ella.

Había resistido su toque… Nadie resistía su toque, ni siquiera cuando lo apretaba contra su pecho.

¿Qué había salido mal?

—¿Que hice mal?—

Dijo con tono lastimero casi suplicándole a Bell que le respondiera.

Pero el solo guardo silencio. Y la continuo mirando a través de su inexistente mirada.

Y sin más, el cargo contra ella volviendo a golpearla en la nariz.

Freya no pudo evitar echarse a llorar…

* * *

**[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace] **o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

**(N/A):** Si… Lo he subido todo de un solo disparo…

¿Por qué?

Bueno… Hay varios motivos… Los cuales resumiré solo en uno, porque ya me da cansancio y flojera teclear este bendito teclado…

… Por las visitas.

Si. Solo por esa razón hice compactar todo lo que he escrito y lo subí de un solo dispón a Fanfiction. ¿Se dan cuenta de la cantidad de visitas que recibirá esta cosa, solo por tener 50,000 palabras de inmediato? Si me dieran un dólar por cada ojito que lea esto, sería multimillonario…

Creo…

Quizás debí haber avisado al principio que se tomaran su tiempo, que se trajeran sus dulces bajos en calorías y palomitas de maíz, y sus refrescos; porque esta cosa iba a ser larga…

Tío… Creo que la he arruinado…

Ya que…

Lo hice con todo mi amor y diversión. Y pesar de no haber cumplido mi propósito, me he divertido… Y solo eso vale en la vida…

Sin nada más que decir; además de que por favor marquen en sus favoritos mis preciada creación; hasta la próxima…

¡Bye!

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je**.**


End file.
